


Peace Achieved

by Revy679



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 62,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revy679/pseuds/Revy679
Summary: A love that survived war and the worst humanity had to offer. Now, can they handle what a peaceful life has to offer?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is completely separate from my other CURRENTLY POSTED GW stories. However, this could be the start of another story coming up. I haven't decided yet. ;-) It's something that just came to me and I wanted to explore it. *Time jumps*, *scenes from a "peaceful" existence*,  
*OOC moments.* Romance, angst, love, fun, realness...you know, the regular rollercoaster of life.  
Rated M for everything that implies. Lemon(s) *lots of sexy time...LOTS* You've been warned. Bruhaha!

 I own nothing of the GW universe. I just wish I lived there. I wanna be apart of their posse. Haha! #TeamGundamWing

 

* * *

The ominous sky stretched for miles, the wind howling like a lone wolf. The rumbling thunder accompanied a spectacular light show as rain poured like angel's tears against the fleeting light of day.

  
The age-old mansion stood like an architectural memorial to history, solid and unshakable amidst mother nature's fury.  
The steadfast structure reflecting the sentiments of it's two occupants.  
Impervious to the maelstrom outside...two lovers, hearts and bodies came together as one...a dance they had perfected over time.

  
Their path had not been an easy one...born into war, animosity and constantly surrounded by death. Both battled the atrocities of humanity in very different ways. A harbinger of death and a beacon of hope for mankind.

A bloodsoaked soul and a pure dove of peace.

  
**Flashback**  
The plague on her mind for 3 long years...where was he and was he even still alive?   
In a rare moment, she'd receive a reprieve...like a spirit haunting his earthly charge, he would emerge from the shadows. Yet, he would disappear just as rapidly as he had materialized.

  
Naturally, he never forgot her birthday, which was as wonderful as it was frustrating.  
The morning of her 19th birthday, appeared as any normal day. She charged into her office, ready to tackle the day, but then froze in her tracks. Her eyes grew wide as they locked onto the same pair of Prussian blue eyes that haunted her dreams. Heero and Une had been awaiting her arrival. Naturally, that was the day she had indulged in a cheese Danish. Quickly remembering the buttery pastry was caught between her lips as she had just taken a bite as she proceeded through her office door. Fate clearly had a sense of humor, she screamed in her mind. She stared at the gorgeous man who occupied more of her thoughts than she cared to admit. As she hastily removed the flaky culprit, she swore she saw a smirk on Heero's lips...but she would never be sure. Relena's birthday present that year....the gift of Heero Yuy...becoming the head of her private security.

Heero watched as the blond woman, who gave his life purpose was turning red. His mind drifting as he found himself momentarily jealous of the breakfast pastry surrounded by her pink supple lips. Internally he scolded himself at how easily his otherwise disciplined mind fell so quickly into the gutter. Before it could drift any deeper into depravity, he did what he did best, he shoved it down and locked it away. He was here for a job,to keep her safe, nothing more, nothing less.

  
Whether next to her or watching from the shadows, he had always protected her with his life. Now he stood by her physically, yet still closed himself emotionally. He convinced himself that he could look, but not touch. He decided that protection was the best someone like him could offer her. He truly believed he would be the only one drowning in the desires that he still didn't fully comprehend. He had accepted the deceit of his inner demons...that the blood on his hands would leave an irrevocable stain on the ivory of her wings.

  
For Relena, the first 6 months of their new arrangement was spent in a kind of tentative fear. She was certain she was dreaming and she would awaken one day to find him gone.  
The next 6 months were expended in shock and elation that he was in fact still with her. The following 6 months were actually enjoyed as she found herself falling into a comfortable routine with him. However, the last 6 months were just...frustrating mentally, physically and hormonally.

Heero at her side, day in and day out was both heaven and hell. While it calmed her soul to know that he was alive and well...it equally heightened her want and need for him in other ways than just protecting her person.

  
She was no fool, part of her job was reading body language. Despite the perfect soldier's best efforts, she knew he had feelings for her. You didn't spend every waking minute with a person and not become aware of certain things. Unfortunately, she also knew him to be the most disciplined and stubborn individual in all of the universe.

  
She had just turned 21, they had been dancing around each other for 2 years...5 total if you counted the years that he wandered the universe. She decided she'd had enough...she was still a virgin and she was ready to change that fact. She was not attracted to anyone else, despite her best efforts. Besides, she didn't care to lose her virginity with just anyone. She wanted to give it to the man that fought for her as well as her ideals, the man that would die for her...the man that had her heart. Her frustration with the situation was reaching its apex.

  
Par for the course it had been another chaotic day for the Vice Foreign Minister and her bodyguard. Her meetings seemed endless as he scanned every inch of their surroundings...as well as every inch of her person. Always the stoic and perfect soldier, his face never betrayed him.

  
The normally peaceful dove appeared agitated. This did not go unnoticed by Heero's razor sharp attention to detail...although, he was perplexed as to the reason of her agitation.

  
He did know that she was distant and appeared to become more so with every passing moment.

  
Finally the completion of the incessant work day had arrived. He was painfully aware of the fact that Relena stood on the opposite side of the elevator. She also sat as far away as she physically could on their car ride home.  
Furthermore, she didn't accept his hand when he extended it to help her out of the car.  
His confusion and frustration were now being eclipsed by the first inklings of anger.  
When she side-stepped him, on her way into the house, he found himself slamming the door.

  
"Heero! I would appreciate it if you didn't break my front door." She nearly hissed.

  
"If breaking the door gets your attention then so be it. What's wrong Relena?" He growled.

  
His question seemed to catch her off guard as an array of emotions flit across her face.  
She looked at him as she screamed..."Oh, you know! After all of this time, I know you know perfectly well Heero Yuy! I know you feel it! This sexual tension between us! Why can't you admit how you feel?! How long do I have to wait!? A man goes after what he wants and I know you want me!" She pointed her index finger toward him as if she were wielding a knife. "I also know this tension is too much to endure any longer!" She seemed to find her composure as the last sentence passed her lips. Regardless, she was pissed and fed up and didn't particularly care to expend the time and energy to feeling embarrassed at the moment. An exasperated and humorless laugh escaped her lips as she turned and stormed up the stairs.

  
Heero was more than a little caught off guard by her outburst. He was accustomed to witnessing her controlled outbursts in her meetings. However this...this was raw and wild. Amidst her tirade, he had found himself trapped by the pleading desperation in the depths of her ocean blue orbs. It was like being punched in the gut, it made his heart stop for a split second.

  
As he watched her ascend the stairs his heart started to race as a terrifying thought flooded his mind.  
Why did it feel as if he was watching her walk out of his life?

  
He was instantly overwhelmed with a pain that was far worse than any wound or torture he'd ever received. The sudden fear he was experiencing in that moment would have brought a lesser man to his knees. Watching her retreating form was the catalyst that had all the pieces falling into place within his heart.  
As if a fog had lifted, the wall that he had so carefully erected over the years, all in the name of protecting her...irrevocably crumbled.

  
Without thought, his feet were carrying him up the stairs, following after her as if a string was pulling him behind her.

His inner dialog was one of beratement. She was the only person that made his life worth living. He had believed his feelings were one sided...he had to believe that. He was so hell bent on protecting her, that also meant protecting her from himself. Did he really think he knew what was best for her? Yes, of course he did! After-all, that had been his job to know what was best for her...wasn't it?

  
Shaking his head, he realized none of that mattered now. He felt the crushing fear that he was on the verge of losing her. If he lost her, he lost...everything.

  
These last two years, being in her company, only proved how strong his feelings truly were for her. It had also been the ultimate test of his willpower, but as long as she was safe he could continue on. She was a private person, he was as well, but now standing at her closed bedroom door...it was forcing him to realize the small things he had so vehemently ignored. With the fog lifted it all became so excruciatingly clear. The way her beautiful eyes held him captive with such intensity. How she would linger when their hands touched. The way her whole body trembled when he held her while dancing. Her insistence of him always being the one to accompany her to the balls, dinners and galas. The fact that he was always flattered, confused and yet relieved when she requested him as her escort. She had so many suitors...the thought of other suitors always made him want to make every single one of them disappear. He equally couldn't stand when the lecherous old men she worked with looked at her inappropriately. His blood boiled at the thought of someone else touching her...his...woman. The thought came to his mind so organically it would have been frightening...if it didn't feel so damn...right.

  
As he stood at her door, he felt that he finally understood what Duo meant about being a broken man in the face of love.

  
Love...is that what this feeling is?

  
He knew the answer...but could he be too late? She had given him so many years...what if it was too late? His mind screamed.

  
His hand slightly shaking as he knocked.  
"Relena...please..." His voice sounded foreign to his own ears.

  
After several seconds, that might as well have been an eternity, she opened the door.

  
"Heero, I don't..." She stopped mid sentence when she realized he was on his knees, hanging his head.  
She didn't have time to question him or even process the scene before her.  
He was hugging her waist like a drowning man clutching to a life preserver.

  
"Heero?"  
A small part of her was frightened that he might be having a stroke.

  
"Relena...do...you really care for me...that much? His voice cracking through the question.

  
Pulling his hands from her waist and grasping them in her smaller ones, she knelt down.  
Taking a deep breath to steady herself...  
"Heero, the day I found you on the beach didn't just change my life. You moved into my heart and that is where you have remained ever since. My affection for you grows every moment. While being near you everyday is wonderful, it's also torture not to have...all of you." Her voice had lowered into a barely audible whisper on the last part. Her previously ignored embarrassment now hitting her full force.  
Her head was aimed downward as her cheeks blushed furiously at her heartfelt proclamation. She had always wanted to say the words, but she had protected them within her heart for so long...and now she just couldn't seem to hide it any longer.

  
The confirmation that his feelings were not one-sided hit him with all the finesse of a ton of bricks being dumped on his head. He felt fear...fear of losing her.

  
Following his emotions, he gently guided her to look at him. Prussian blue locked with ocean blue, time seemed to slow as his lips met her's with a softness she hadn't been aware he possessed.  
Every unspoken word and previously unrequited emotion seemed to be poured into that one kiss.

  
The kiss deepened as she moaned into his mouth. In that moment her instincts took over as she quickly pulled him up and into her room.

  
She might have been a virgin, but you didn't have friends like Dorothy, Hildi and Cathy and not become aware of a few things. Things she had longed to experience...with this man.

  
She had waited so long for this. Her body was on fire. She needed him more than she needed air.

  
She pushed his leather jacket off of his broad shoulders letting it fall. She ripped open his dress shirt, not giving a damn that the buttons scattered to the four corners of her room. She needed him, every part of him. Her hands made quick work of undoing his belt and pants, sliding them down along with his boxers in one smooth motion as he kicked them across the room. She broke their kiss and stepped back to appreciate the Adonis standing before her. Tall, lean and sculpted muscles that made her want to lick every inch of him. No longer a boy, but a full grown man and his massive member had not been neglected in the growth department. She found herself momentarily wondering how he would fit? In that same moment she realized she was insanely wet. He looked better than even her naughtiest dream.

  
His eyes showed need and something more, it stoked the flame deep within her that theatened to burn her alive.

  
She backed up to the bed and for every step backward, he took a step forward...their eyes never leaving each other. He watched as she removed her blouse and unzipped her skirt letting them fall to the floor. She unhooked her bra and dropped it, revealing her ample creamy bosom, her pink nipples hardening as the air kissed them. She slid her now soaked panties over her slim hips and down her milky legs...legs he wanted wrapped around him. Her golden hair was flowing around her as if it were alive...caressing her face, shoulders and breasts. Her eyes were shining with so much love, trust and need.

  
Heero had never laid eyes on such beauty. His fantasies paled in comparison to the Goddess come to life before him. This angel who saved him in every possible way...she wanted him...she needed him. In his bare state he couldn't hide his need. He had no desire to hide it, he had hidden it for too long.

  
"Touch me Heero." She whispered.

  
Closing the distance between them,  
he claimed her mouth. His hands cupped her breasts, appreciating how they fit perfectly in his large calloused hands. Trailing his kisses down her neck, moving one hand to her flat stomach while taking a pert nipple into his mouth. His free hand still teasing her other nipple. He reveled in the sounds of sheer delight escaping from her swollen pink lips. Finding her heat, he lightly touched her, relishing the way her entire body quivered at his touch. Dipping one finger inside, she almost screamed in pleasure at the sensation. As he slipped in another, her head fell onto his chest and she grabbed onto his shoulders to remain upright.

  
She couldn't believe this was finally happening. She had wanted this, needed this, dreamed about this and now...it was real.

  
Her mind was reeling.  
How did he know how to do this to her? Her body reacted so completely to him. She needed more.  
The urgency of that thought had her halting his ministrations and pulling his hand away. She grabbed his face giving him such an intense kiss she swore he looked dazed when she pulled away. She grasped his throbbing member and caressed it, enjoying the strangled groan coming from her perfect soldier.

Locking eyes with him, she slowly sat back on the bed in front of him and opened her legs.  
"Heero, I need you."

  
The look in her eyes answered all unspoken questions.  
He hovered over her, his weeping head ready at her entrance.

  
Seizing her lips in a passionately possessive kiss, he moved slowly, pushing past her barrier that declared him as her first. In that moment he knew, he intended to be her first and last. There was no more denying it, this is where he belonged...with her.

  
He noticed the pain splash across her features as he stilled his movements and kissed away her tears. As the pain subsided she started to rock her hips. Heero followed her lead and before long he was thrusting into her with an animalistic need. Her approval and undoing announced by the screaming of his name and claw marks on his back.

  
Finally being one with Heero... having him inside of her far exceeded even her wildest fantasy. He filled her so completely, so perfectly. The pain of her broken innocence was quickly forgotten compared to the unadulterated pleasure he created throughout her entire being. She knew one time wouldn't be enough, she knew it would never be enough. Every thrust was better than the last and had her breaking any and all composure. One hit and she was hooked...hopelessly addicted. She finally had him and she was not letting him go.

  
That night he had taken her more than once...she was ecstatic to know he equally couldn't get enough of her. She let him know the feeling was mutual as she woke him with a little morning fellatio...she refused to let his morning desire go to waste.

He almost lost himself to the unreal sensations she was providing with just her mouth, but he wanted more, he needed more...he needed to be one with her again. He took her in the shower for so long, the once scalding water had turned cold...they hardly noticed. They were like magnets and they were making up for lost time.

Everything had changed that night.  
The walls came down and there was no turning back.

For the first time in her career the Vice Foreign Minister was very late for work, and for the first time in her life...she didn't give a damn. Her heart was whole, it was a new day and the start of a new chapter in both of their lives.

  
He had moved into her bedroom that night and they celebrated in their bed. They were engaged in a month and married 2 months later. A development that was hasty to outsiders, but to those in the know, it was long overdue, they had already wasted far too much time.

  
**End of flashback**

  
Tonight was their 2 year anniversary.

With all of their travels, staying at home locked away from the world was how they preferred to celebrate. Any chance to be away from prying eyes was always welcome.

  
Shortly after they had married, Relena discovered yet another talent of her husband...Heero was quite the accomplished cook. He enjoyed seeing her eagerly devour his culinary offerings.

  
This year he had surprised her by making her favorite dessert of chocolate lava cake.  
They made good use of the extra lava chocolate sauce...in the bedroom.

They were still addicted to each other.

  
As the storm screamed on, Heero made his wife scream in ecstasy.

  
And just like that monumental night over 2 years ago, this night would forever change their lives.

 

* * *

 

Okay, you know I had to give y'all some immediate gratification in lemon flavor! Haha!  
#StayTuned  
R&R F&F 3


	2. CHAPTER 2

Chapter 2

Welcome back GW 1xR fans!  
I own nothing of the GW universe. I just wish I lived there. I wanna be apart of their posse Haha! #TeamGundamWing Oh, Greg and Elsa are my characters...they are ALL mine. ;-)

  
M for lemony goodness ahead.

* * *

  
It had been 3 weeks since their thoroughly celebrated anniversary.

Relena was in her element, buried beneath a mountain of papers hard at work. Currently she was reading through the latest proposal for the Mars project.

Noin and her brother had been living on the red planet for a year now and she missed them both dearly.

  
She was still grateful that her irascible big brother had been willing to walk her down the aisle at her wedding. When they had informed Milliardo of their impending nuptials, he was none too pleased. She was glad that she could laugh at the memory...now.

  
 **Flashback**  
Milliardo hurled his paperweight at Heero's head and Heero caught it with ease. Milliardo wasn't sure what pissed him off more...the fact that Heero caught the projectile or that he expected nothing less from his rival.

  
When they informed him that they were marrying so quickly, this triggered a tirade of colorful language presented in the form of yelling.

Milliardo concluded that she was pregnant and screamed at Heero for ruining her life.

  
Heero's clenched jaw and murderous glare, aimed at Milliardo, was Relena's cue to once again step into the middle of yet another of their frays.

  
She quickly cleared up Milliardo's incorrect assumption that she was pregnant. She proceeded to scold him for being so petulant and cold to the man that was soon to be her husband and apart of their family. Not to mention the fact that he was giving her so little credit. If she could help run the world, she was more than capable of making choices regarding her personal life. Milliardo atleast had the presence of mind to look apologetic...to her anyway. 

  
Once he was calm enough, she proceeded to express to her brother that she wished him to walk her down the aisle. But she only wanted him there if he supported her. She let him know that Pagen was more than happy to take his place. Milliardo didn't like that at all, not because she presented it as a threat, but because he knew she was serious.

  
It had taken Milliardo nearly the entire 2 months for him to get used to the idea. However, he had told her later that he knew he would never miss such an important event...he had missed so much in her life already.

  
Their wedding had been a far smaller affair than the ESUN council had wished. Had it been up to ESUN, they would have had easily 500 plus people from all over the universe. She quickly squashed the idea by reminding the ESUN that while she might be a public figure, she was still human and a woman and she deserved to have the wedding she wished.

  
They kept it simple, family...Milliardo and Noin. Pagen of course was in the front row smiling as if she were his daughter. Their friends who had become like family were all in attendance. Quatre and Dorthy had married 6 months prior. Duo and Hildi had married a year before and Hildi was pregnant. Wufei and Sally were engaged.

  
Trowa and Lady Une were the most surprising of unions as they had started dating in secret. They eventually had no choice but to admit their relationship all due to an unlocked door. Duo waltzed into Trowa's office and found himself smack dab in the middle of their afternoon delight. Duo laughed his way out of Trowa's office and all the way back to his own office, where he promptly called Hildi. Once Hildi knew, everyone knew. Duo had told Hildi that he was grateful that Une was fully clothed, future meetings would be awkward enough without that added bonus. That point of gratitude became a running joke amongst the group...much to Trowa's chagrin. Surprisingly, Trowa was not only good for Katrina Une, but her adopted daughter Mariemaia as well. It was an unusual situation, but it just seemed to work.

  
Trowa's sister Cathy was the wildchild of the group...she was single and loving it. She was entertaining as hell, a truly vivacious and fiery woman. She was always traveling with the circus and was never short on outrageous stories of her exciting life. She had a lover in every colony she would say. At Heero and Relena's wedding she seemed to like what she saw in Relena's 6ft, blond hair and blue eyed bodyguard Greg.

  
Greg, was very interested, but he told Cathy he'd need to hold off until the newly weds left for their honeymoon. He had absolutely no desire to be on the receiving end of Heero's wrath. Luckily for Greg, Cathy completely understood. Besides she didn't need Heero breaking her new toy before she had her fun. Cathy had later informed Relena that Greg was worth the wait. Apparently he knew how to use his bigger than average God given asset. Relena wished she'd kept that part to herself. The information made working with Greg a little awkward for a bit afterward.

  
There were other friends they had made over the years that were also in attendance. Of course there was a few top ESUN members that ultimately required an invite due to her position as well as their positions. But just as long as the important people were present and her wedding didn't serve as another political event, she was happy.

  
Relena had lost her adoptive mother 2 years after the war due to a bad heart. Relena had always suspected that her mother's heart slowly worsened after her adoptive father passed.

  
Noin took on the mothering role at the wedding. Noin had always been such a pillar of feminine strength for Relena. She seemed to raise the bar at the wedding...fussing over flowers, food, music, Relena's dress and hair. Relena might have found it amusing if she hadn't first, found it so touching.

  
Milliardo had surprised her at the ceremony, by not only being present and supportive, but by presenting her with a very special gift. A gold filigree and diamond encrusted tiara. Milliardo explained that it had belonged their mother, a Sanc Kingdom family heirloom.

It was a truly stunning piece and as if it were destiny, it matched with her dress perfectly. She stood proudly in her 5 inch satin heels. Her ivory and lace, off the shoulder, mermaid style wedding gown molded to her body hugging her in all the right places. She admired herself in the mirror, her tiara catching the light, shining like a beacon from the past. It felt as if all the members of her Sanc family were giving her their blessing. For the first time in her life, she actually felt every bit the princess she was born to be...and she was finally marrying her prince.

  
Once she appeared on the aisle, she immediately watched her intended's face. She was certain he had stopped breathing as he took in her visage.

  
The gentle breath of wind appeared to give life to the lace of her train, as if wings would emerge to complete her angelic appearance. The air kissed the tendrils framing her face, complimenting her golden locks in her elegant updo hairstyle. Her tiara proclaimed her as royalty, as it captured the light of the slowly setting sun, providing her with an ethereal glow. Their eyes never strayed from one another as she seemed to float down the aisle. Heero had told her later that evening, he had in fact stopped breathing. She reveled in the knowledge that she could take her husband's breath away.

  
They married at sunset, on their beach, the place where their lives had truly began. It had also been where Heero had proposed. Written in the sand. Relena will you marry me? Heero, on one knee as he presented the 3 stone, 3 carat gold band that would adorn her ring finger for the rest of her life. It was beautiful and perfect. So, it only made sense that they married on the beach where it all started. The wedding wasn't everything she'd always dreamed...it was so much more.

  
 **End of flashback**  
Family was always a sad yet equally important subject to Relena. She hoped one day her and Heero would have children. Just thinking of a little boy, a mini him with his eyes made her smile from ear to ear.

Her bodyguard Greg noticed her -no doubt- goofy grin.

  
"Miss is everything alright?"

  
Greg's voice pulled her from her day dream.

  
"Greg, do you plan to have children oneday?" Relena voiced dreamily.

  
Greg looked confused by the question.  
Relena quickly realized her faux pas.

  
"Oh, I apologize Greg. Please disregard. I was caught up in my own thoughts and now I've made you uncomfortable." She laughed it off as she returned to her work.

  
Greg was going to dispute her claim that he was uncomfortable, but he knew that wasn't entirely true. Besides he had learned, from past experiences with the VFM, it was a losing battle.

  
He was trained by the best, her husband. He knew not to try and argue when she was caught up in certain thoughts.

  
Heero had been promoted to the head of security right before Relena and Heero were married. He still accompanied her on colony tours and events...he just went as a representative of ESUN, head of Preventeers and ESUN global security and the VFM's husband. The fact that he was lethal and her round the clock bodyguard, remained true regardless of the title used.

  
The day was drawing to a close, a fact made evident as the object of her earlier thoughts strode through her office door.

Heero dismissed Greg for the day and he was quite frankly, looking more handsome than should be allowed.

He was wearing a tailored black suit that just barely seemed to contain the muscles she knew so well underneath. His light blue tie matched her outfit and she smiled...he truly did think of everything.

  
He was so much taller than her, his strong build always made her feel so safe. The fact that he could kill without breaking a sweat, only added to her attraction for him. She had accepted long ago that she was not the perfect pacifist due to that admission alone. But dammit, she was human and a woman...a woman who happened to be married to one of the sexiest and deadliest men alive.

  
Just seeing him never ceased to make her cheeks flush and her temperature rise...among other things. At the moment she was so turned on, she just wanted to tear off his clothes and ride him and then have him take her from behind as he plowed into her.

Good grief what was wrong with her today she thought, as she shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind. They had a dinner with the ESUN president tonight, she had to pull it together.

  
Heero didn't help any when he leaned down and whispered...  
"When we get home love." Nipping at her ear as she shivered with anticipation.

She gave him a shocked glare. He just chuckled.  
Even after all this time she didn't think she would ever get used to him being able to read her like an open book.

  
She quickly excused herself to her private office bathroom. Splashing cool water on her face, she had to calm down. She was used to wanting to jump her husband, but today's urges seemed to overwhelm her. Oh of all the days to have a dinner that absolutely could not be canceled. She frowned at her hot and bothered reflection in the mirror.

  
Naturally, the ESUN President was in no particular hurry this evening. The seconds dragged on and it took everything Relena had to concentrate on the President's words. Two and a half agonizing hours later they were finally saying their goodbyes. Relena almost jogged to the car.

  
"Someone is eager to get home."

  
Heero laughed, it was the laugh reserved for her ears only. That laugh was just one more thing making her aroused beyond all reason. Oh God and his scent...like aftershave, gun oil and man. Her husband truly was the sheer embodiment of masculinity.

  
He helped her into the passenger seat and she watched as his powerful form walked around the car to enter the driver's side. She seriously felt as if she was about to snap.

  
Just as he had sat down, she was already straddling his lap. She honestly didn't know she could move that fast.

  
"Relena we are in public." He said with disapproval and a hint of amusement.

  
Her head fell into the crook of his neck and he thought she was laughing due to her shoulders lightly shaking. But when she pulled back there were tears in her eyes.

  
He was about to question it when she spoke first.  
"Heero, I can't explain this...I am used to wanting and needing you, but I desperately need you right now. I feel like I'm about to go crazy."

  
Her desperate plea combined with the solitary trail of emotion now gliding down her check made his decision for him. He could never deny her. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't been fighting his own arousal all evening. She had been even more intoxicating than usual. He was just grateful the car had blacked out windows.

  
He grabbed the back of her neck bringing her mouth to his in a hungry kiss that she returned with equal need. He pushed up her skirt as she undid his pants, freeing him just as his fingers moved her panties to the side.

"Holy shit you're wet." He mumered against her lips.

His fingers were starting to move further inward when she pulled his hand away, bracing herself on his arms and moved herself into position. Aligning her dripping folds with his rock hard cock, she slammed herself down, taking all of him at once. She released a scream of relief at finally having him inside her after fantasizing about it most of the day.  
She started to move and he moved with her.

  
He loved that no one else got to see her this way. This was a gift to him and him alone. Just the sight of her...eyes full of lust and love, hair falling out of place, riding him as if her life depended on it...those were some of his favorite images of his wife.  
If they hadn't been in the car, he would've been happy to let her ride him all night.

  
He caressed her where they were joined, working her, coaxing her body to obey his touch. As if on cue she screamed his name as her walls clamped down on him and he also met his end. Her nectar bathed him as his essence flowed into her womb.

  
She was shaking from the mindblowing experience. God how she loved this man.  
Once speech was found, she spoke.  
"Heero, I'm not done with you tonight. How quickly can you get us home?"

He smirked.  
"Buckle up princess."

Once home they weren't even fully in the door before they were removing clothes.  
They were frantically kissing and already naked when they came to the downstairs study.  
Relena opened the door with a wicked smirk and led him to the desk as she bent over. She had been thinking about this all day.  
"Heero I need you...take me!" Her whole being visibly shaking with need. Whatever had come over her, she hadn't a clue, but she got a thrill from it nonetheless.

Heero was more than happy to oblige. Seeing her desperate for him in such an exposed state had his primal instincts rising. Sliding along her slick folds, he slowly moved inside. He was teasing her, they both knew it. "Heero! FUCK ME DAMMIT!" She screamed as her petite fists pounded the desk top.

He laughed dangerously as he pulled out and slammed into her with such force she lost her voice. As he continued, she found her voice again. She loved it when he took control.

  
The sounds of passion were all that were heard throughout their home that night as they had a few couplings in different locations. One where she resumed her earlier position in the car. She loved when she could make her perfect soldier lose control. They woke up in a guest room entangled in sheets and each other.

  
After making it back to their room and enjoying each other in the shower, they emerged downstairs to find their cook Elsa busy making breakfast. After a long and eventful night of love making Relena was starved.

  
Elsa was a sturdy Swedish woman with short blond hair and light baby blue eyes. Relena was convinced that she was the best cook in Brussels, if not the world...well apart from her talented husband of course. Relena always thanked the culinary deities for placing such talented cooks in her life or she was certain she would have died of starvation. The menu items she could prepare were tea and toast...and microwave popcorn. A pitiful list indeed, she laughed inwardly.

  
"Oh good morning mister and missus." Elsa spoke in a thick Swedish accent.

  
"Good morning Elsa!" Relena nearly sang. Relena took a sip from the teacup Elsa had placed on the counter. Heero nodded his response as he reached for his coffee mug Elsa had just filled.

  
Elsa displayed a knowing smirk...Elsa was no fool. The missus was in a rather good mood today and there was no doubt in her mind as to why. She also noticed Relena was practically glowing. Elsa even noticed Heero was slightly relaxed...slightly.

  
Elsa had been Relena's cook for 4 years. Pagan had brought her on when the previous cook had passed away.

  
Elsa was a witness to the interaction of Heero and Relena before they had finally admitted their feelings for each other...it had been painful to watch.  
She was always sad to see them pining after each other and doing nothing about it. They were too young, too beautiful and too perfect for each other. The number of mornings Relena's eyes would be red and puffy after a long night of crying herself to sleep were far too many.

Once they were finally together, Relena always seemed to beam. Rarely was the missus upset anymore. Even if she was upset, Elsa got the distinct impression it was just an excuse so that they could make up.

  
Despite Elsa's best efforts, due to the adventurous love making of the couple, there were mornings when Elsa couldn't help but overhear. However, the little she had overheared sounded rather impressive...she only wished that all couples could be so fortunate.

  
Elsa was a discrete woman, a prerequisite for working at the Darlin estate. Elsa had become fiercely protective and loyal to her young employer. Even though she knew Heero and Relena belonged together, she still tested Heero when they first started their short courtship. But it honestly made Heero respect Elsa more. Elsa wanted the best for Relena, and soon he proved himself in her eyes. Elsa was glad when he proposed to Relena so quickly. If there was one thing you learned in life, tomorrow is never guaranteed.

  
Relena's eyes grew wide at the site of bacon, eggs and pancakes. She was ravenous, quickly filling her plate. The look Heero gave her did not go unnoticed. "What can I say, you worked up my appetite." She laughed.

  
Relena scarfed down two pancakes and 4 slices of the bacon. As she scooped the cheesy scrambled eggs into her mouth, she froze, jumping up and sprinting to the nearest downstairs bathroom. She promptly deposited her recently devoured breakfast into the porcelain throne.

  
She was just finishing as her husband appeared in the doorway, concern etched on his face.

  
"Heero, you don't need to see this."

"Better or worse, remember?" He kneeled down and brushed her hair out of her face. He helped her stand as she quickly went to rinse her mouth.

  
"I guess I ate too much, too fast. How embarrassing", she laughed as Heero was still looking at her with concern. It wasn't normal for to get sick so easily, but he accepted his wife's explanation.

Heero heard his cell phone ringing. He hesitated at the bathroom door..."go Heero, I'm fine". She flashed him a genuine smile before he reluctantly disappeared from sight.

  
She walked back to the kitchen to see Elsa throwing out the eggs.

  
"Elsa, no need to do that."

  
"Oh yes there is missus. That's clearly one of the foods you can't eat right now."

  
"Elsa, what are you talking about? I just ate too fast." Relena laughed.

  
"Oh, so that's why you didn't mention it...you don't know." Elsa nearly whispered to herself.

  
The perplexed Relena had heard what she said. The question was on the tip of her tongue when Heero reappeared informing her that they needed to arrive at their first meeting a bit earlier than originally planned. This made all other thoughts besides the meeting disappear. The VFM had work to do.

  
Their early morning meeting came and went right along with the morning hours. Her stomach let her know it was lunch time. Like magic, her husband appeared in her office doorway with lunch in hand. He didn't always eat lunch with her, but since her little incident this morning, she knew he'd be here today.

  
"Heero, I swear sometimes I think you're a mind reader."

  
She laughed as he bent down to kiss her.  
"Only with you my love. How are you feeling?"

  
"Fine, just starving."

  
"Your cob salad with baked chicken."

  
"Thank you husband/mind reader."  
She giggled. They sat at the round conference table in her office while they ate.

  
She was enjoying her salad when one of the pieces of boiled egg made it into her mouth. She stopped chewing and once again found herself bolting to a bathroom to relive the most unappealing moment of her morning.

  
Heero made a call and walked to her office bathroom door. Once again he knelt down, brushing a few strands of hair from her face. He noticed the look in her eyes, she was not so confident that her earlier assessment of being 'fine' was accurate. He could see the concerns growing.

  
"Heero, what if I have an ulcer? Or a tumor? What if I have cancer? Oh God..." She was slightly shaking.  
Heero, took her hands in his.

  
"Relena, I just called Sally. Everything is going to be fine."

  
Relena, didn't argue, she didn't even care about all the work that needed to be done. She was actually...scared.

* * *

  
Hehe! Oooohhh, #Intrigue I gotta keep you coming back for more.  
I gotta be honest, I wasn't planning on putting a lemon in this chapter, but it just happened and I think it was glorious! Haha!  
R&R F&F 3


	3. Peace Achieved 3

Chapter 3

I own nothing of GW, but Storm is ALL mine! He's my cutie baby! Haha!

Rated M... lemon lime anyone? Yeah, it just keeps happening. Haha! What can I say? These two are animals. Teehee!

* * *

 

Relena had been thoroughly checked out by Sally with a number of tests. Relena didn't know what wore her out more, the tests or the stress.

Sally then told her to go home and try to see what she could keep down. The classic crackers and gingerale were the winners.

That night she was able to keep down a bit of chicken broth. Honestly, her appetite had been swallowed by fear. Fear of waiting and fear of the unknown. Waiting for results was more difficult than taking on all of OZ.

As she laid in bed that night, she couldn't stop fidgeting, Heero took her hands, gently rubbing his thumb across her smooth skin. The fact that he was beside her, was both comforting and scary.

What if she was dying? The idea of losing each other was a real possibility they had lived with for years during the war. But...a disease...she truly felt foolish in overlooking such an obvious cause of demise.

Once again, reading her like a book... "That's not going to happen Relena, everything will be okay. "He sealed his statement with a bruising kiss. He had spoken with authority, as if he were daring fate itself to defy him.

Heero was always her rock, her comfort and her strength. How did he do it? How did he look so damn calm? Or was he just so sure everything would be okay?

Deep down Heero was on the verge of being seized with his only and greatest fear...losing her. But the thought of losing her...was simply unacceptable. So, he refused to allow himself to become consumed by it. Both of them breaking down wouldn't help the situation. He convinced himself everything would be okay...he had to believe that.

They held each other that night, just needing each other's strength. Sleeping in his arms was her happy place. Holding her in his arms was where he belonged.

The next morning arrived as promised. She had been ordered by Sally to stay home again. It was a mixture of frustration and delight. Although she was always happy to have a day with Heero.

Unfortunately, Heero was not ordered to stay home, in fact there was a security emergency at ESUN. He didn't want to go, he was pissed that no one seemed to be capable of correcting the issue. However, it was connected to the software he created and his own unique fail-safes, so he had to be the one to fix the glitch. New software always had bugs to work out. Now, he was just pissed, he would have to come up with a new protocol.

She of course understood, she wasn't about to make him feel worse...this was their life after-all. He kissed her deeply and promised to be back as soon as possible. Although she knew that once he was entrenched in security programs, time was all but lost to him. Honestly, she was a bit envious that he could escape for a bit. He could become just as engrossed in his work as she could in hers.

She decided to try and get some work done as well. She had nothing else to do and now that Heero was gone, work would at least get her mind off of waiting...or so she thought.

It didn't take long for her mind to start drifting, at times like these she wished her girlfriends were closer. Everyone either lived on the other side of the planet or in the colonies. She longed to be surrounded by those that mattered in her life. Yes, her work mattered and she enjoyed it, but she had clearly failed at striking a balance between work and the people in her life that meant so much.

Needing to get out of her sad mood, she got an idea...she could at least call Hildi. She hadn't spoken with her in far too long, it was rather embarrassing how long it had been in all honesty.

Grabbing her video phone from her nightstand, she found Hildi's number and dialed. As the phone was reaching a 6th ring she was starting to think that perhaps it really had been too long and Hildi might not want to talk to her. At the end of the 8th ring, she was about to hang up when all of a sudden she saw what appeared to be toys and a ceiling.

"Hildi?" "One moment please!" A frazzled sounding Hildi nearly yelled. Seconds later Hildi's flustered face came into view.

"Relena?! Omg! Hey lady! It's been so long! Is everything okay?"

That question made Relena think of her predicament, deciding to push it away. She wouldn't worry others unless there was something to worry about. The question also had Relena feeling rather guilty. How horrible a friend had she been if her friend immediately thinks something must be wrong to warrant contact? Then it dawned on her that there actually was something wrong, hence why she called Hildi...that made Relena feel worse. But she pushed the thought away.

"No, no everything is fine. Well, I'm home sick from work."

"Omg what's wrong?! Oh, hold that thought. Storm Maxwell you get over here right now!" Hildi hollered. Relena watched as Hildi gracefully managed not to trip through the landmine of toys in her son's room. With every turn of the video phone Relena felt like she was on a rollercoaster, she had to look away for a moment.

A little giggle could be heard through the receiver as Hildi picked up her now squealing toddler and plopped onto her couch.

"Say hi to Auntie Relena." Hildi was raising Storm's chubby little arm to wave at Relena. Relena couldn't help but smile. Storm had Hildi's raven hair and Duo's mischievous amethyst eyes.

"Hello Storm, you are so big now."

A shrill squeal from the boy, who was being confined by his mother, was the response Relena received. Another wave of guilt hit Relena as she realized she hadn't actually seen Hildi and Duo since their son was born...nearly 2 years ago. Good grief.

Hildi seemed to notice Relena's face fall. "Relena? What's wrong?"

"Oh Hildi, I have been such a awful friend to you. We haven't seen you since Storm was born and I haven't even talked to you in far too long." Tears were falling down Relena's face before she realized it.

"Listen lady, you are overthinking things. You are running the whole damn world! I haven't called you either because I'm over here raising this little hellraiser." She kissed her son as he yelled and reached for something out of the camera frame. "Look, I know that if I came to town we'd meet up, if I call you, you'll answer or at least call back. Honey, we are good, I know where we stand. We have our lives to live, but we always have each other's backs. No worries."

Hildi's straight forward and honest words were like a balm that took away Relena's worry.

"You're right Hildi, I love you! I also love how you can just cut through all the bs...I wish I could do that at work." Relena laughed. "Sorry for the waterworks. I've just felt like my emotions are so overwhelming lately."

Hildi was laughing boisterously. "Trust me when you live with the God of Death and his hellspawn, being blunt is the only thing that works. Seriously though, nothing to apologize for and I love you too girl. So, you never said why you are home from work. What's going on with you?"

"I don't know, I think stress and exhaustion. I threw up twice yesterday, my emotions are going haywire and I've just been really off."

Hildi wasn't moving, Relena thought the video froze. Just as quickly Hildi put Storm on the floor and he ran away screaming with the exhilaration of his freedom.

"So, your emotional, throwing up and off huh?" Hildi appeared in deep thought.

"Oh-my-god!" Hildi's face lit up and she was smiling like a crazy person.

"Oh my god Relena! You are..." *CRASH!* Storm was instantly screaming! "Oh shit! Relena, honey I'll have to call you back!" With that the video screen went black. Relena hoped Storm was alright. She figured she wouldn't be getting a callback anytime soon though. Storm seemed like a real handful. Relena expected nothing less from the Shinigami's offspring. Although she was curious to hear what Hildi's diagnosis was...probably something silly to make her laugh.

Relena realized she really should talk to her more. Hildi was a breath of fresh air, Duo as well. Although Heero would disagree, she knew he really did like Duo. The memory of him reluctantly admitting it to her...that one and only time, always made her laugh.

Well, at least her phone call had managed to take her mind off of her issues for a moment. She was going to take the reprieve to continue working. The world didn't stop just because she doesn't feel well.

Several hours later she was nearly done with a proposal for L2 when her video phone broke the silence.

Thinking it was Hildi. "Is everything okay?"

A laugh that wasn't Hildi came through the speaker. "Isn't that my line?"

"Oh Sally! I thought you were Hildi. I was talking to her earlier. Storm ran off, there was a big crash and Hildi had to jump off our call."

"Oh yes, from what I hear that little Storm lives up to his name...and Duo apparently couldn't be prouder of that fact." Sally chuckled.

"Yes, Hildi is amazing to be so calm with that wild little one." Relena laughed.

Sally nodded in agreement.

"So, I have your test results and you will be glad to know that you have a clean bill of health."

Relena's face showed relief.

"So glad you didn't find anything!"

"Oh, I found something." Relena's face went from smiling to throughly confused.

"Wait, you just said I'm healthy?"

"You are."

"Then what did you find?"

"Nothing...that won't go away in oh...9 months or so."

"Sally what are you...omg! Sally are you serious?! Are...are...are you sure?!"

"Relena, it's not like I dipped a home pregnancy test into your urine sample. Of course I'm sure. Your blood tests along with the information you provided indicate that you are about 3 weeks along." You're really showing symptoms early. I suppose considering the father, that's not surprising." Sally laughed at her joke.

Mentioning Heero brought a new concern to the forefront of Relena's mind. How would she tell him? How would he take it? They hadn't really discussed children. He knew she wanted kids and he didn't appear to object, but that was hypothetical. This is real...this was actually going to happen...in 9 months.

Sally noticed the startled look on Relena's face. "Relena honey, I know this is a shock and unplanned, but just breathe. It's going to be alright. Oh, I will need you to come in to get your prenatal vitamins and take an ultrasound. Just call me and we'll schedule it. You need to just relax and think about how you want to tell the perfect soldier that he will have to add daddy to his resume." Sally laughed loudly at that statement. She sounded very excited by all of this, as if she were the one it were happening to and not Relena.

Relena came out of her haze.

"Okay Sally...I will call you to make an appointment. But I'm gonna go, I have a lot of thinking to do. Thank you Sally."

"Of course, oh and Relena keep pushing fluids and bone broth at least until you can keep food down. Just breathe hon. Talk soon."

The screen went black leaving Relena alone in her flurry of thoughts.

What would this mean for her, her job, Heero, them as a couple, their marriage? Oh it was all making her nauseous...or was that her...baby? Baby...she was...pregnant! She sat there and cried, but they weren't sad tears, they were tears of happiness. She was pregnant with a perfect combination of herself and Heero...the product of their love. In that moment she knew exactly how she would inform her husband of this life changing news.

Heero had been in front of his computer writing code for the new security protocol all damn day. He was in a bad mood when he had arrived and the mood only worsened as the day went on. Heero had threatened the new guy for fucking up his program. Then Heero and Wufei got into a screaming match over his original fail-safes. However, the fight ended when a Chinese throwing star became lodged in Wufei's door. Heero had told him to fuck off as he was leaving his office and soon found himself expertly dodging the razor-sharp projectile. Although, Heero would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy having an excuse to yell at someone.

Regardless he should be at home with his wife, not dealing with this shit. Trowa, the ever perceptive one, pointed out that Heero seemed more venomous than usual. Heero responded with a warning glare. Trowa knew there was only one thing or one person that could throw Heero into such a foul state.

Trowa knew that Relena had left halfway through her day yesterday and had not come back in today. "Heero, if you need to talk..." "I don't need to fucking talk, I need to be done with this shit and go home." Heero snapped. Heero quickly realized Trowa was only trying to help. "Look Trowa...thanks, I'm alright...I just need to get this done and get home." Trowa nodded in understanding and left him to his task.

Relena was finding her alone time beneficial in coming to terms with her new reality. She had been sitting, thinking or more or less in a daze ever since Sally's call. Then she realized that she wanted to share her news, even before informing Heero.

The day was fading and the temperature was cooler now. Putting on her shoes and coat she headed out back. Walking through the hibernating prized rose garden, she continued toward the private Darlin family cemetery.

The wind and her footsteps were the only sounds heard as she walked on the dead foliage that had fallen to the ground.

All the way in the back, of their small family cemetery, stood a massive 6 foot tall and 3 foot wide black marble memorial. Adorning the smooth dark monument were beautiful carvings of doves surrounding their family crest. It stood to represent her father since there had been no body to bury. Her mother was added upon her death. She had stipulated in her will that she wanted to be cremated and her ashes scattered at his memorial...so that she could be free to find him again. It was a testament to how much her mother loved her father.

Next to the black marble monument stood a 4 foot tall white marble cross. Her dear Pagen had passed away 6 months after her and Heero had married. He had been plagued with nothing more than old age. A small part of Relena had always believed Pagen was waiting for Relena to be happy. Once Relena and Heero were married, she had never been happier. She took comfort in the knowledge that Pagen was at peace in the last few months of his life.

Relena sat down leaning against the cold black marble of her parents headstone. She watched the sky losing the light of day. "Hi Mom...Dad...Pagen. I realize I haven't been here in a while...I became painfully aware today of just how poorly I've been managing work with personal." She laughed without humor.

She could feel the tears start to gather in her eyes.

"I have news and...it just wouldn't feel right...not to...share it with you." The tears started to flow, her breath becoming shaky.

"Mom..my...

D...addy...

Pay..gen...

I'm pre...gnant."

Speaking the words aloud had her sobbing. Perhaps this was part of pregnancy hormones, combined with exhaustion and not being able to eat.

As quickly as the question arose, it vanquished...lost in the disquiet of her mind. She tried to catch her breathe, but the ability escaped her, the emotions seemed overpowering...then the darkness took her.

Heero arrived home to find the house dark. He immediately knew something was off. He went upstairs to find his wife. Her computer was on and the screensaver was activated. The computer hadn't gone to sleep so he knew she had been away for less than 45 minutes.

She wasn't in any of the usual places, he didn't sense her presence anywhere in the house. She didn't call a car...he concluded as unease took hold. He always felt uneasy when he couldn't find her, but this felt different somehow.

There was only two other places on the property that she would be...he would check there before he started tearing the world apart.

He nearly jogged to the back grounds scanning the rose garden. When he didn't find her there, he started running to the cemetery.

Once at the entrance, the moonlight allowed him to immediately see her. He let out a sigh of relief he didn't realize he had been holding as his heart started beating once more. Relena was there slumped over against her parents headstone, thankfully she was lightly breathing he noted, but her hands were like ice.

He quickly yet gingerly picked her up and carried her back to the house. The moonlight clearly showing the dried streaks of tears on her pale face.

He had to get her warm. Once in their room he stripped both of them and positioned her on top of him under the covers. She was freezing. He had deduced that she passed out. The last day and a half had been emotional hell.

He had messaged Sally to make certain his course of action was correct. After about 10 minutes, he was relieved that she started to regain consciousness.

Relena realized, before opening her eyes, that she was naked on top of her equally naked husband. She could feel him, smell him and it was all arousing as hell.

He kissed the top of her head.

"Relena...you passed out in the cemetery. I almost had a heart attack trying to find you when I got home. Are you alright?" Concern seeping into his voice.

Relena opened her eyes and nodded... she knew what she wanted. Instinct took her over in a way she had never experienced. She needed him, she wanted him and in this moment, she was scared that once she told him the news...he might not look at her the same way. It would no longer be just the two of them anymore. Maybe it was completely irrational, but she needed this.

She started kissing his chest, working her way downward. When she had first become conscious, she felt his body reacting to her. His manhood was begging for attention and she was yearning to oblige. She quickly enveloped him into her mouth before he could protest.

Heero was going to question her, but the second she started working her magic, all logic died in his mind.

After a few minutes, she suddenly stopped, moving upward and was maneuvering to straddle his waist. But her husband had different plans. He brought her down into a blazing kiss, flipping them over and plunging into her as she cried out in relief.

Frustration, fear, need and love fueled this coupling. Those moments of not knowing her whereabouts was his worse nightmare come to life. The fear that gripped his heart, was worse than any hell he went through in the war. He kissed her senseless between the sounds of pleasure she emitted. Each pant, moan and whimper made him harder, drove him further and made him lose control. Being one with her, feeling her heated slick walls around him was heaven. The fact that this incredible woman loved and needed him just as much as he loved and needed her, it never ceased to make him realize that he was luckiest man alive. She writhed underneath him in pure ecstacy as he once again claimed her body, mind and soul.

As Heero took her, she was in pure bliss. This was what she craved. She loved it when he claimed her and lost control. She wasn't as delicate as the world liked to believe and fortunately, her husband knew that she enjoyed a bit of roughness ever so often. As he delved into her, her mind went blank, feeling him deep inside...it was as if they truly were one.

Their motions were complete and perfect. He brought her to an mind numbing orgasm that had her shouting his name to the heavens. Her completion had him falling right along with her into the abyss of rapture.

They clung to each other as their breathing returned to normal.

After a few minutes Relena felt that she could finally speak.

"Heero...I have to tell you something."

The tone in her voice had the icy hand of fear creeping into his heart.

"You heard from Sally didn't you?" He asked, amazed at how well he controlled his voice.

"I did." She took a deep breath. She moved to sit up and he followed her.

The bedsheet fell to her waist as the moonlight illuminated her bare form. He could tell that she seemed almost scared to tell him. The look in her eyes made his heart feel as if it were moments away from caving in on itself.

The sound of his name on her lips was what brought him out of his internal hell.

"Heero...you have been coined the perfect soldier...you then became my perfect man and husband...and now..." Relena took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "You will be...the perfect...father."

If she thought she had seen shock on his face before, she had been so wrong. His eyes went wider than she had ever seen them, his jaw actually dropped and he looked as if he had stopped breathing.

"Heero, breathe...Heero, please breathe."

She wasn't aware that Heero Yuy could actually go into shock...she assumed that was only for mere mortals.

* * *

 

I know, I know another cliffy! Haha! I'm getting good at this! Bruhaha!

#StayTuned R&R F&F 3

Just as a side note, I realize it's not usual to be a sex fiend in the 1st trimester. However, this is 1xR...normal rules do not apply here. #PleaseApplyYourFantasyGoggles Haha!


	4. Peace Achieved 4

Chapter 4

Welcome back GW fans! I own nothing of the GW universe. I only own the original characters I created within the world of this story.

Rated M for everything that implies.

* * *

 

Of all of the reactions she had imagined, Heero going into shock certainly wasn't one of them.

 She was scared as she turned to the nightstand fumbling for the phone. Her hands were shaking as she searched for Sally's number. As she was about to place the call, she felt two warm hands encircle her waist pulling her into a secure embrace.

She dropped the phone as her arms wrapped around his neck and she searched his piercing blue eyes.

"Heero? Are you alright? You..." She was cut off as his lips found hers in a searing kiss that left her dazed.

One hand caressed her face as his other hand was placed on her abdomen. He was looking at her with an expression she had never witnessed...a mixture of love, elation and wonder. She always wanted to remember it.

"Heero? Are you okay...with...this?

He took a breath.

"Relena...I was born to fight and die. I never believed I would have...an actual life. I wasn't allowed to think beyond the war. You changed all of that from the moment we met...even though I didn't realize that's what was happening at the time." Quiet laughter passed his lips. "As you know, it took quite a while for me to figure out my place in this world, but it was only because of you that I succeeded. You were my mission from the moment we crossed paths, regardless of how the parameters of that mission changed...it was always you and will always be you. You became my world and my life. I meant it when we took our vows. For better or worse and this...is definitely better."

The immense weight that had weighed on her mind evaporated into the air. Her fearful expression was replaced with one of sheer joy.

She was glowing in the moonlight as if she were not of this world. It was a mental image he intended to keep with him all the days of his life.

"I was so overwhelmed when Sally told me..." She whispered.

"I hate that I wasn't here with you when you found out. I should have been here." He was pulling her into his lap.

She positioned herself to look into his eyes.

"Heero, it's really alright...as scary as it was to find out...I was happy. I was glad to have the time to process."

"The cemetery...you passed out?" He whispered with concern.

She chuckled.

"That wasn't planned. I had gone to tell my parents and Pagen...I know it's unusual..."

"Not at all...I know how much you miss them."

"I was so emotional when I said the words out loud. Between exhaustion, stress, lack of sleep, no food and the emotions...my body just...shut down."

"You were so cold when I found you." His body involuntarily shuddered at the memory.

"I'm grateful that you always find me Heero."

"You are my life...without you my life doesn't make sense. I will always find you."

"Well, now it will be two of us keeping you busy." She giggled at the thought.

"Mission accepted." His eyes were blazing with the commitment of his words along with his trademark smirk...incredibly adorable and unreasonably sexy.

"Relena...when you woke up..."

"I figured you might inquire." Looking away, she all of a sudden felt embarrassed.

"Relena?"

She looked back at him and whispered.

"I was afraid...you wouldn't...see me the same way anymore." Saying it out loud made her feel ridiculous.

Gently guiding her to look at him.

"Relena, there are a lot of things in this world that are possible, but that is not one of them. I will never not look at you the same way. If anything it will become more." He kissed her so completely as if to back up his words with the action.

She smiled into his kiss as her response. But then she pulled away..."Heero, we have never really talked about having children..."

"Yes, we did..."

She laughed "That wasn't really a discussion Heero..."

"You informed me that you wanted children and that's all I needed to know. You should have children..."

"WE should have children..." she corrected him..."and we are now." She looked at him seriously.

He nodded.

"By the way, I'm 3 weeks." She said with a gleam in her eye.

His mind immediately picking up on her meaning. "The dark and stormy night of our two year anniversary. That was a incredible night Heero. Now, that is also the night we created life...the product of our love."

He smirked. "I suppose it was going to happen one day. Honestly, even the best birth control is not 100% effective...especially with as often as we...practice." He kissed her with a mischievous look in his gorgeous Prussian blue eyes.

When she pulled away, she laughed at his boyish grin. "I called Hildi today, before I found out, and I think she had figured out that I was pregnant. She had to get off the call though, there was a huge crash and Storm was screaming." She shook her head at the memory. "I hope he's okay? Oh that little boy seems like a handful"

Heero nodded in agreement. "Duo's child seems to be taking after him. Hildi is a brave woman."

Relena agreed. "Hildi has never been afraid of a challenge. Oh, but Storm is so adorable. Black hair and amethyst eyes. Chubby arms and legs." Relena beamed at the memory.

"You know Heero, just the other day I was daydreaming about a little boy with your eyes." She smiled wildly, once again caught in her daydream.

He was reveling in how radiant his wife appeared in that moment. In his arms, naked in the moonlight and carrying his child.

Heero couldn't help himself from joining in her daydream. "A little girl that looks just like you would be nice as well." He smiled at the thought.

"A mini me." She practically squealed with delight. "Oh, shopping for a little girl, little dresses and ribbons and bows." Her laughter was infectious as he joined her in a chuckle.

"Having two Relena's? I don't know if I could handle that though?"

Relena stopped her reverie and looked at her husband with concern. Then she noticed the barely perceptible smirk playing at the corner of his lips. She playfully smacked his chest.

"Heero, I really can't imagine you not being able to handle anything that you want to handle. You are an amazing man." She sealed her words with a kiss.

As he deepened the kiss she started to laugh. The laugh then turned into a flood of giggles. She pulled away and looked at him.

"Oh no Heero!" He was perplexed.

"Omg Heero!"

"Relena..."

Relena composed herself, locking eyes with her husband as she grabbed his shoulders.

"Honey, I have a new mission for you..."

"Relena, what are..." She silenced him with her finger on his lips.

She looked very serious all of a sudden.

"You...have to...tell my brother that you knocked up his baby sister!" She broke out into a gale of laughter as she fell onto the bed.

Heero groaned at the thought. "Couldn't it wait? We can tell him when our child graduates." Heero snickered at the thought.

She laughed harder. Heero just wanted to enjoy the here and now. Right now he would push the distasteful thought out of his mind and just enjoy his wife.

He seized her laughing lips. She immediately deepened the kiss. Her hormones had always been intense with Heero, but the pregnancy had escalated her need for him.

His hands left a trail of fire in their wake. His scent further fueled her need for him. She was lost in the haze of arousal he was creating.

He would never get enough of the way her body responded to his every touch, kiss and caress. So willing, so ready beneath him, wanting him and trusting him.

He trailed light kisses down her neck and on and in between her breasts. Moving downwards they locked eyes as he placed the softest kiss on her stomach. Tears of love filled her eyes as he moved up her bare form with tender kisses. He captured her lips in the deepest and sweetest kiss.

They became one under the silver light of the moon, in a gentle yet passionate celebration of their love and the life they had created.

This coupling was the antithesis of their previous union. Where that was lust and need, this was slow and yearning yet just as intense.

He brought her to a fierce yet eloquent finish that brought tears to her shining blue eyes. They fell asleep still joined physically and spiritually.

The morning's rays filtered through the room, bathing the lovers in golden light.

Relena awoke on her preferred pillow, her husband's chiseled chest. Her favorite place in the world was being enveloped in her husband's powerful arms. His face was so peaceful when he was at rest, she loved being the one to witness such a gift. He was in a rare deep sleep for once and she was able to reluctantly wriggle out of his warm embrace.

She walked into the bathroom and laughed at her mussed hair. She needed to take a shower. Turning on the water, testing the temperature with her hand, she shrieked at how cold it was. Once it had warmed, she hopped in enjoying how the hot water glided down her body.

She was savoring the heat as it relaxed her muscles when two strong arms encompassed her waist. "I woke up without my wife in my arms..." he said in disapproval as he kissed her neck. She moaned as the kiss on her neck became several, her knees grew weak and she was having trouble standing.

"I...wanted you to rest...you...worked hard...last night." He growled as he turned her around, grabbed her ass and lifting her as she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist.

She inhaled sharply as the cold tile met her back and Heero claimed her lips. She let out a sigh of relief as he entered her, as if her body was missing him. She could never get her fill of him or the astonishing sensations her he created within her when they came together. She never wanted it to end. Just like the previous night, Heero worked hard that morning as well. The running water mingling with the sounds of pleasure.

They finally made it out of the shower, managing to get dressed and make their way downstairs.

"Good morning mister and missus. No worries today missus, I did not make eggs." "Thank you Elsa...I guess you knew before I did." Relena laughed as she caressed her stomach.

"Oh, so I was right! We're gonna hear the pitter patter of little feet soon! Congratulations to the mister and missus!"

"Thank you Elsa!" Relena smiled accepting the tea cup Elsa offered.

Heero nodded with a small smirk as he grabbed his coffee from the counter.

"Missus, whatever you want to eat you let me know. Whatever baby is craving, you should eat."

"Oh I'll let you know." Relena laughed. "Actually, Elsa I would really love some pancakes and bacon, I think I can hold that down and it actually sounds really good. Heero what would you like?"

"Same." He said as he read the latest headlines in the newspaper.

"Coming up." Elsa said with a smile.

Relena was happy that she could actually keep her breakfast choice down. Heero was equally relieved.

Relena's office phone started ringing and she started to stand, but was hit with a dizzy spell that had her grasping the edge of the table to steady herself.

Heero was already up and had his arms around her waist.

"I'm okay Hee..." She fell limp into his arms.

He was just relieved that he was able to catch her and her precious cargo.

He asked Elsa to call Sally as he carried his wife to their bedroom.

* * *

Another cliffhanger right. Bruhaha!

Damn, I'm gonna have to spray these two down with the hose though! They can't keep their hands off each other! Haha!

 #StayTuned R&R F&F 3


	5. Peace Achieved 5

Chapter 5

Welcome back GW fans! I'm following my muse here...I'm just doing her bidding, so feel free to direct any complaints to her. Haha!

I don't own anything GW. All my own characters for this story are mine though.

Rated M for everything that implies.

* * *

  
For the second time today, Relena awoke in her bed, wrapped in her husband's arms.

  
"Heero, please tell me that was a dream?"

"I'm sorry love, you didn't dream it."  
He pulled her close, kissing her forehead.

"What happened?"

"You passed out when you got up from the kitchen table."

Now she was starting to remember and recall how disoriented she had felt. How the darkness enclosed in on her just like last night.

"I suppose this pregnancy is already taking its toll." She whispered more to herself than anyone in particular.

Relena exhaled in both frustration and relief.  
"I can't believe how fragile I feel right now."  
She felt like crying again. The hormones were already getting on her nerves.

"Relena, I know it's overwhelming, but try not to worry, it's not good for you. I'm sure your body just needs to adjust.

We'll take it one day at a time." He pulled her close looking into her eyes as if to will calm into her.

"Sally should be here anytime now."

Relena pulled away with a look of confusion.  
"Why is Sally coming here Heero?"

Heero appeared surprised at her question.  
"Relena, you passed out twice in the last 12 hours. We need to make sure that you and our child are alright."

Relena felt a wave of shame wash over her. Of course she needed to get checked out. She needed to make sure the baby was okay. How could she be so remiss? She didn't even realize the tears had started until Heero was wiping them away.

"Knock, knock...everybody decent?"  
Sally chuckled as she popped her head in the door.  
"Not as if I haven't seen ALL of both of you two before!" Sally laughed.

"Woman! That's not a mental image I want to think about."

"Wufei, stay in the hall!" Sally hissed!.

"Heero!" Wufei yelled!

Heero kissed Relena, letting her go and walking toward the door.  
Heero nodded at Sally.  
"I'll be back Relena."

Wufei was displaying his usual disgruntled countenance at the bedroom door.

"Why are you here Wufei?"

"My wife and I ride to work together and since you called her to come check on Relena, I obviously had to come with her. Also, I'd to ask you a few questions Yuy." Wufei threw him a loaded look.

Heero knew where this was going and he just glared at him.

"Why did Relena leave yesterday? Why is she still home today? This is the second time Sally has been here in less than 24 hours. What the hell is going on Heero? If we are going to successfully direct security, I think I should be privy to the situation with our top security priority!"

At times like these, Heero wished it was Trowa he was dealing with and not Wufei. His reaction would have at least been...quieter.

Heero, sighed in clear frustration. He didn't want to enlighten Wufei, but he also knew Wufei was right. He did need to be made aware of the situation. He was actually surprised Sally hadn't told him, but that was just another way Sally proved to be a consummate professional.

Heero leaned into Wufei's space and spoke in a low voice that came out as a growl.

"Wufei, Relena is...pregnant. She's been passing out. Stress is not good for her right now, so I'll thank you to lower your voice. Now, I need to get back to my wife."

Wufei's face went from anger to shock and then turned back into his normal look of irritation in a matter of seconds. He nodded in immediate understanding as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"You know Yuy, this will make her more of a security risk right?"

Heero shot Wufei a look that could have turned fire to ice, but if it effected Wufei, his face didn't indicate it. Heero only nodded in agreement.

"Yuy...congratulations...it is going to change your life in ways you can't imagine."

"You would know." He replied as he walked back into the bedroom.

Wufei swore he saw the hint of a smile on Heero's face, but he'd never be certain.

As Heero entered the bedroom he could hear his wife's musical laughter. One of his favorite things in the world was hearing her laugh.

"Heero, come here! She said excitedly.

As he approached the bed, he was captivated by the sheer elation on Relena's face.

"Heero listen." She was grasping his hand and pulling him to sit next to her on the bed.

"Do you hear it?"

Heero was enraptured by the look on his wife's face. He could hear a... heartbeat...their child's heartbeat.  
Relena and Heero were holding hands while tears of joy rolled down her cheeks.

Heero, had a look of wonder and fascination on his face. Relena knew this was a moment that would always live in her heart and memory.

Heero and Relena kissed in their excitement and it quickly turned passionate.

"Ahem...I'm still in the room you two." Sally laughed through her words.

Relena and Heero broke apart and Relena's cheeks flushed red.

You know, it's truly amazing you didn't get pregnant sooner." Sally chuckled." Oh, you'll both be glad to know intercourse is fine, in fact it's good for stress relief." Sally winked and laughed.  
Heero threw a glare at Sally which Sally actively ignored.

Sally sighed, "I remember the first time we heard Blaike's heartbeat... it was mesmerizing. Never seen Wufei's face like that." She almost whispered. Quickly remembering her audience, she shook her head..."you didn't hear that last part." She chuckled.

Okay, so your baby's heartbeat is strong, but you have got to try to eat. You must make sure to stay hydrated and rest. Stress is not good, but with your job, I don't know how feasible it will be for you to avoid it. Just at least try to relax as much as you can.  
I went ahead and brought your prenatal vitamins. Let's schedule an appointment soon and we can get the first picture of your little one.  
Now, I know you're not gonna love this next part. But as your physician I suggest...if you can...it would be best if you could work from home for at least a week or two."

"Sally, really?! I don't know if I can do that!?"...

"Relena, your not the type to pass out, let alone twice in 12 hours. You're body needs time to acclimate to the major changes happening now, this is clearly already taking a lot out of you. Oh and travel to the space is out of the question right now."

All of a sudden Relena felt very tired. She fell back onto her pillow as her mind reeled.

"It's going to be fine Relena. Yes, it's a lot to adjust to, but it's really an amazing experience. Just call me if you need me and get some rest hon. We'll show ourselves out."

"Thank you Sally."  
Relena breathed more than actually spoke.

Heero nodded at Sally as he sat next to his bewildered wife.

"Heero, can I really work from home? What about meetings? The mountain of paperwork on my desk? Oh the president will have a conniption!" The tears of frustration were flowing now. Damn hormones she internally screamed.

Heero's soft kiss silenced her while scattering her tumultuous thoughts to the wind.

"Rest Relena. We will work everything out, it will be okay."

"How do you do that Heero?"

"Do what?"

"Calm me so easily?" She asked in a nearly seductive tone.

"Calm or arouse?" Heero smirked as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Both." She seized his lips."

"Relena...you should rest." He mumbled against her lips.

She pulled back.  
"Heero, you heard Sally, she said it's okay, more than okay in fact." She winked. "Besides, nothing in this world relaxes me more than you and I..." Her words were cut off by an intense kiss from her handsome husband.

Heero couldn't deny she made some excellent points. She calmed his soul the same way he did for her. He was feeling overwhelmed with a need for his wife.

The clothes that were donned only a short while ago, were discarded and forgotten. He could never seem to get enough of her. Her aroma, her skin, her cries of delirium...they all served to add to the other worldly experience she took him on. Once upon a time flying in Wing was the most incredible experience of his life, but nothing compared to her.

Kisses, touches and caresses were entertwined with the audible expressions of euphoria. The happy couple once again losing themselves completely in each other.

The yell of his name announced her completion as he fell right along with her.  
They basked in the afterglow, their breathing returned to normal.

"Don't go." She whispered, clinging to him, thinking he was going to pull away.  
"I'm not going anywhere." She kissed him slowly and intensely as he deepened their kiss. He truly loved being inside her, feeling her surrounding him. She was his home.  
They fell asleep, still connected and in each other's arms.

About an hour later Heero's sleep was interrupted by the shrill peal of his cell phone. He quickly silenced the accursed device, grateful it didn't wake Relena. Against his wishes, he begrudgingly departed the warm embrace of his slumbering wife, throwing on his boxers, and swiftly making his way out into the hall.

As soon as the bedroom door closed,  
Relena awoke to the realization that she was alone, the amount of fear that created was unreasonable. Then the sickness hit her like a wave, and had her jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom.

When Heero returned to the bedroom and noticed his wife was not where he had left her, distress shot through his heart. Of course he knew she was in the bathroom. But not finding her always seemed to have that affect on him...but it was worse lately...he was worrying for two now.

  
His train of thought was disrupted when she emerged from the bathroom. Her previously bare form was now covered by her barely there pink silk robe. It was the robe she wore when it was just the two of them, due to the fact that it left very little to the imagination. Heero enjoyed the robe because it was easy to discard, and because it did very little to conceal her body...it was like a personal peep show just for him. Relena enjoyed it because of the way the silk felt against her skin and because she enjoyed the way her husband looked at her when she wore it.

"Oh, I don't know how I'm going to deal with being sick at random times? That will really liven up my meetings. One minute discussing politics and the next, oh excuse me, but I have to go throw up now."  
She groaned at the thought.

Heero had already closed their distance and was embracing her.

The moment they touched, a tranquil sensation fell over Relena. He just had that affect on her. He was the calm in her storm.

"You said you wouldn't leave." She said said with a pout.

He smirked at the adorable look on her beautiful face.

"Une called to update me regarding my new security protocols. I tried to avoid waking you, but I see that didn't work."

"What can I say Heero, without you, I feel incomplete...even in my sleep. I feel as if our connection has grown even more so now that I'm pregnant."

Heero nodded in agreement while caressing her cheek. "I was just thinking the same thing."

A wicked smile appeared on Relena's face.  
"Next time you should take the call in bed, I'd like to see if I could...distract you." She giggled.

Heero captured her lips. He just couldn't ever seem to resist her.

They had held back for so long, he had no more strength to restrain himself. At times he had to remind himself that this was real, this was in fact his life...with her. It was more than he could have ever hoped or asked for in his life. She was his and he was hers and that was everything. Now they were having a child. Everyday was already a miracle, yet now they had created their own miracle. He fiercely protected her and their life together...now their child only further drove his commitment. Relena and their child were all that mattered.

* * *

  
Don't ya just love the way these two love each other? #LeSigh Hehe! #StayTuned  
R&R F&F 3

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Welcome back GW fans. I own nothing GW related. However the new characters for this story are straight from my brain. Haha!

Rated M for everything that implies.

Just fyi...this chapter picks up right where the last chapter ended...same day.

* * *

 

"Heero..." Worry crossed Relena's features. The hormones were kicking her fears onto another level. "Do you think we can do this?"

She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself.

"You have truly impeccable instincts Heero, I'd like to know what those instincts are telling you?"

The look on her face appeared as if she already knew the answer.

"Heero, I can see it in you're eyes...you're worried." There was the slightest edge of panic in her voice. "I know you want to protect me and that's why you haven't said anything. This is so crazy, wonderful and terrifying."

She ran her hands through her hair in exasperation.

He gently grasped her hands, brushing a tender kiss on each one and directed her arms around his waist. She squeezed him as he brought her closer giving her a chaste kiss. He pulled away, looking into her sea blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

A combination of worry, frustration and love graced her features.  
She noticed the look of concern in his eyes.  
"Relena, I didn't want to worry you, you've already been under so much stress."

"Heero, I just want know where we both stand on this. I can see it in your eyes, I know you too well. Please, just tell me what you really feel." Her voice was soft yet pleading.

Even if he had wanted to fib, he knew that wasn't an option. Even if she didn't know his heart, he just simply couldn't lie to her...his love and respect for her were too immense. Honestly, he wouldn't have it any other way though, they had been through too much and their bond was all the deeper for it. He honestly never thought he would be this close and open with anyone...he loved it because he loved her so completely.

"Yes, I am concerned, but that's normal. I'm worried about you, our baby, the health of both of you and the fact that this will mean an extra security risk for you." He sighed...as if just admitting that was a defeat.  
The depths of her eyes held a mixture of worry, concern and understanding.

"I've honestly...been feeling the same." It was all she could say, it was all that needed to be said as a single tear slid down her cheek.

His lips met the single tear before it could fall into oblivion. His tongue darted out to his lips, noting the salt in that tiny fragment of emotion.  
He peppered her face with butterfly kisses eliciting a small ring of laughter from his wife. He inwardly sighed in relief. If he could make her laugh, it was a victory.

He captured his wife's smiling lips and she immediately deepened their kiss. Then just as quickly, Relena pulled away from her husband's addicting lips. A new concern clouded her mind.  
The look in her eyes did not escape Heero's attention.

"Relena?"

She appeared in deep thought, a slight frown beginning to cross her features.  
"Heero, I'm also worried about...what kind of mother I will be? I have such a demanding job...I can't even keep in touch with my friends properly. I haven't exactly balanced work and personal very well." It looked as if the tears would flow at any moment.

"Relena..." his masculine voice pulled her from her lamentations. "You are one of the strongest and bravest people I have ever known. You have faced down armies and uprisings without flinching. You help run the entire universe. You even managed to change the mind and heart of a certain assassin who tried to kill you." They both laughed at that statement. "You are going to be an incredible mother...  
I've equally had the same concerns..."

"Oh Heero, I know you're going to be an amazing father." She beamed as she said the words.  
Heero, chuckled. Her faith in him truly was boundless. He tightened his embrace.

"I know we are going to succeed because we will be together. We do well apart, but together we're unstoppable. We are a hell of a team after-all."

He smiled...one of his rare and genuine smiles that always threatened to make her heart stop. He claimed her lips to cement his words.

He locked eyes with her as he pulled away. She noticed a very serious look on his face.

"Now, we've been neglecting it too long, you need to eat. So, is there anything that you think you could eat?"

She couldn't help the naughty laughter that escaped her mischievous lips as she shot him an enticing look downward.

"Not that." he attempted to look displeased, but only came across as trying to hide a smile.

"Oh, alright Heero...there's always later." She said seductively while throwing him an enticing glance.

"I'm serious Relena."

"So, am I Heero." She smiled brightly and he once again tried to hide his amusement.

"Okay, okay...you know what I'd like? Ice cream! Yes, that's what I want! That sounds rather good in fact."

"Are you sure? That's not very healthy."

"What can I say, your baby is demanding chocolate ice cream."

"Is that right?" He chuckled, grasping her hips and pulling her closer.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, my love...that's what your little one is asking...daddy to acquire for mommy." She winked.

"Mission accepted." His smirking lips capturing her laughing lips.

The ice cream tasted better than any previous chocolate frozen confection she had ever had. She knew it was more than likely just her hormones, but she was thoroughly enjoying it nonetheless.

She was lounging across the couch, her feet resting on her husband's lap.

Currently she was fighting the urge to drizzle the melted ice cream onto her husband's sculpted bare chest and lick it off. She shook her head...God these hormones had her turning into a nymphomaniac.

Heero, once again could see right through her and chuckled.

She pointed her spoon at him, stating matter-of-factly...  
"I can't help it Heero, I was already insanely attracted to you before, but now I can't seem to control it." She dropped her spoon into her bowl as it landed with a clink.

Relena noticed a spark in her husband's eyes and it excited her.

Lifting his wife's feet from his lap he moved into her space. He took the nearly empty bowl from her hands and placed it on the table beside the couch.

His hot breath skittered down her collarbone as he left a whisper of a kiss on her creamy neck. He relished how her body reacted to his proximity. His own body reacting visible and hard to her soft supple form.  
"We controlled ourselves for too long...we don't have to do that anymore."

He seized her lips and she eagerly accepted as he pulled her beneath him.

He flowed down her body directly to her center. She was weeping for him, the sight of her glistening folds made him feel like a man dying of thirst and she was his oasis.

Whether he was inside of her or drinking of her nectar, he always found another slice of heaven between her thighs.

She was writhing around him, gasps and moans of delight escaping her pink swollen lips. His name floated to the air as she released her honey and he lapped up every drop.

Her dainty hands were grasping at him now, silently begging him for what only he could give her.

He was considered a strong man, but never strong enough to deny her...not anymore...he never wanted to deny her...he couldn't.

She was frantic as his head brushed her entrance. He claimed her lips as he slipped inside her all the way to the hilt, her whole body visibly relieved at him filling her completely.

He started slow, but that wasn't what his princess craved. "Heero, please...harder...faster!" She practically yelled.  
He was all too happy to obey...his body demanded the same.

Everytime they did this, it was familiar yet new.

Their flimsy barriers of clothing falling away as if nothing had ever been there. It was a feverish and sensual encounter. Their bare, sweat drenched bodies coming together over and over. Her nails finding purchase as they raked down his back while she screamed his name into the stillness of the living room.

The verbalization of her pleasure was always his goal. It coaxed him toward his own finish line. Whether she rode him or he took her, he always memorized her facial expressions of love, adulation and ecstasy. His name pouring from her lips was truly one of his favorite sounds. This woman was everything to him and now she was giving him even more. God how he loved this woman.

Their love making had always been intense, but since she had become pregnant that feeling had increased. They had always shared a connection, yet now it was so much more. They were deeply in-tune and in sync with each other more than ever before. Everytime they came together as one, it further deepened and solidified their bond.

Laying in each others arms attempting to breathe normally... was a simple pleasure they both cherished. Basking in the afterglow of the expression of their love. He held her supple form in his strong arms. She felt relaxed and she was enjoying the fact that she could feel his body unwind next to her. Seeing him calm was another gift to her...just like his genuine smile. She reveled in the fact that she could soothe her perfect soldier, husband and soul mate.

In her reverie her brain switched gears rather suddenly. She was having a craving..."pizza and pickles...omg that sounds so good right now!" She laughed at how funny it sounded.

Her husband chuckled at her statement, pulling her close and kissing her forehead.  
"If that's what my family wants, then so be it."

Hearing him say 'my family'...made her heart swell with love.  
Thank you my loving husband and big strong, sexy provider." She giggled and kissed him.

The sun had just started its descent and Relena decided to partake in another of her favorite activities... going for a skinny dip in the heated pool. Her husband's ability to secure the privacy of their home was the only reason such a risque enterprise was possible. She had always wanted to do it and he had made her dream a reality. Heero had only agreed if she promised to partake only when he was home. He explained that was just a further security measure, but considering all the times he had joined her...it was more than that. He enjoyed being that free, with her in that bubble of naughty privacy...it had resulted in some exceptionally torrid couplings.

She floated in the serenity of the water as the day faded away. It was her favorite time of day, when the remnants of light kissed the ascending dark. Coming together to form something new...just like her and Heero she mused to herself.

Relena was leaning against the edge of the pool with her eyes closed when she smelled it. The cheese, sauce and meat...opening her eyes to a large slice of pizza.

She turned around to see her husband holding it in front of her. Witnessing him bare chested in the dying light, holding her current desired sustenance...he was like a pregnant womans dream cabana boy. Honestly, he looked liked any womans dream cabana boy. She was momentarily confused which craving was more pressing. Then her stomach answered for her as she practically flew out of the pool. Grabbing the slice and taking a big bite, she moaned in approval as the flavors danced on her tongue.

"Good?" He gave her a knowing smile as he wrapped a big fluffy towel around her.

"Your pickles and ice cream will be here in a bit, their delivery service is running behind tonight.

"Pickles AND ice cream? I only wanted pickles...but now that you mention it...those actually...sound really good together."

Heero laughed as he pulled her close.  
"Apparently, the ice cream shop has pickles as well. It has become a popular item...it was requested so much that they decided to put it on the menu. It would appear as if Brussels is having a bit of a baby boom."  
They both laughed at that thought as he led her inside.

He watched as she devoured half of the large pizza while he ate the rest.  
He coveted these moments when she was completely herself. Unabashed and happy, free from the eyes of the world and their judgement.

Once she was finished, she stood up and stretched, purposely dropping the towel. "I'm going to take a shower." She flashed him a come-hither glance.

His eyes sparked and she licked her lips. He was already up and hauling her bare damp body into his arms. His mouth finding hers in a kiss that quickly turned heated.

She pulled away and giggled.  
"I'm surprised at myself."  
He raised his eyebrows.  
"How so?"  
Another giggle escaped her lips as he grasped her firm rear.  
"When you came to the pool with the pizza...I didn't know which craving was stronger...you..." she pecked his lips..."or food." She laughed as he descended onto her lips.

She chucked inwardly...she knew she had just challenged her hot hubby. She loved when he acted this way.

It was hard to tell which was steamier...the shower or their coupling. He took her up against the shower wall and at one point she was certain the wall would break. That thought normally would have concerned her, but the ecstacy her husband was creating inside of her...the whole damn house could have collapsed around them and she wouldn't have cared.

He was too good, they fit too perfectly, he could bend her body to his will and it was overwhelming in the best possible way. He filled her fully...physically, emotionally, spiritually, intellectually...every need was met. Each time they became one, it was the ultimate culmination of everything that made them who they were, both separately and together. Their craving for each other far surpassed want, it was a necessity.

Once they had emerged from their steamy shower, the cooler temperature of the night had her choosing to wear her plush robe. She wasn't interested in getting dressed, she knew they would more than likely have sex again anyway. Easy access was an appealing idea to her right now. Besides, she loved the way it felt to be naked against her robe. It was naughty and so unlike what was expected of the Vice Foreign Minister. She laughed to herself.

Relena was sad to see her husband cover his glorious physique with boxers and a t-shirt. But instead of remaining sad, she imagined how fun it would be to rip them off of him later.

The previous look of disappointment, along with the wicked smile she now wore did not go unnoticed by her husband. He knew she liked it when he went bare chested around their home. To be honest he enjoyed seeing the look in her eyes as provocative scenes played out in her mind.

He approached her and kissed her sweetly. "I have to check in with the office, hence the attire"...he leaned down nipping her ear..."You can rip them off later." He almost laughed when her jaw dropped as he made his way to the bedroom door.

How the hell did he do that? She posed the question internally. Then she just laughed. Lord how she loved him.

A few minutes later she was making her way down the stairs when the doorbell rang.

  
She could hear Heero on his video call in the study.  
Finally dessert is here...she thought to herself.

* * *

 

These two are #GOALS. hehe!  
Stay tuned. ;-)  
R&R F&F 3

 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Welcome back folks!  
I own nothing of GW. Only the original characters in this story are mine.

Rated M people... it's about to get steamy...for real!

Once again this chapter picks up right where the previous chapter left off.

 

* * *

 

"Heero, after the initial tests your protocols are running smoothly."

"Understood"

*Ding Dong*

"You can run your final tests starting tomorrow when you come into work."

Heero looked at the video screen displaying a serious looking Une. He took a breath, he knew he would be met with resistance with what he was about to say.

"I'll take care of the tests next week. I'm going to be staying home for the rest of the week."

"Wait, what? Why do you need to stay home Heero?"

Heero really didn't feel like arguing with Une and in that moment his salvation arrived.

Relena popped her head in the door brandishing her bag of treats like a kid at Halloween.

Heero smirked.  
"Relena, Une would like to know why I'm staying home for the rest of the week."

Relena looked confused, then just as suddenly, realization dawned on her and she smiled.

She walked to the desk, placing her bag down and slid onto Heero's welcoming lap.

"Good evening Une."  
Relena wore a dazzling smile. He knew it to be the smile she wore to stun her opponent before she goes in for the kill. This was the smile she used when she wasn't taking no for an answer.

Heero had witnessed this smile of hers many times, she had even used it on him on more than one occasion. He much preferred watching her use it on others.

Even though she was sitting on Heero's lap in nothing more than her plush pink robe, she appeared regal, carrying herself with poise and grace. Just another item on the neverending list of reasons why he loved her.

"Heero needs to remain at home with me the rest of the week. I've not been feeling well due to..."

"Relena, I'm sorry that your not feeling well, but we really need Heero..."

"Commander..."  
Relena was going to explain, but once Une had cut her off, she was no longer feeling so obliging. Relena's voice now held every ounce of the authority that her position afforded her.

"I'm afraid you have misunderstood, this is not a request." Relena's smile didn't falter. "We are merely informing you as a courtesy. Whether this is reported as personal time off or an order from the Vice Foreign Minister...I will leave that to your discretion. Thank you for your time and have a good evening Une."  
Relena disconnected the call.

She was feeling so energized all of a sudden. She never tried to throw her weight around, but she had to admit, when she did...it gave her a rush. These hormones might be making her emotional, but they were also making her feel a bit brazen and she decided that she liked it.

Relena turned to Heero. "I love it when I can rescue you once in a while."  
She laughed as he nodded in agreement.

"Mmmmm ice cream time!" Relena reached for her bag and emptied the contents, a pint of chocolate ice cream, 2 spoons and 3 individually wrapped whole pickles.

She grabbed the ice cream and a spoon, pulled off the lid and dug into the creamy chocolate confection. It was so ridiculously good.

She fed a spoonful to her hubby. She informed him that getting a pregnant woman's food was an honor. She laughed as he seemed confused by the statement.

A few spoonfuls in, her eyes zeroed in on the pickles. She reached for her newest craving and unwrapped one. When she took a bite, an involuntary moan emerged. The tangy savory flavor mixed with the lingering chocolate...somehow it was wonderful.

She was so enthralled in her treats, even though she was sitting on his lap, she didn't notice Heero watching her intently. This was another one of those moments he cherished. She was uninhibited and adorable. He loved that even though she was royalty, a political powerhouse and a symbol of peace to all of mankind, she was still able to appreciate the simple things. She was still the girl that found him on a beach, saved him and loved him...the girl he fell in love with...the woman who had his heart and had become his reason for being.

Heero noticed how she became giddy at the pickle and ice cream combination. The fact that his wife was on his lap, moaning with a phallic shaped object in her mouth...it was having an effect on him.

Relena suddenly felt his reaction and turned to him with a sexy smirk. Forgetting about her snacks, she was now craving something else.  
"Heero...it's later"... she purred. She glanced downward with a saucy look. Before he could utter a word she had claimed his lips.

Her hands were already under his shirt. She could never get enough of his abs, you could wash clothes on them. His abs could've been carved out of rock...his entire body put Michelangelo's David to shame.  
He was the attractive, mysterious and dangerous boy she found on a beach. Now he was the man she proudly and enthusiastically called her husband.  
He truly became better looking as time went on. Taller, stronger and too handsome for her comprehension at times. He had a fine mind, unwavering discipline and an unparalleled scope of accomplishment. He was her confidant, protector and soulmate...a fact her heart had understood long before she did. This man was her heart and the fact that she was carrying his child...it was almost too much. It was the tangible proof of their love and a symbol of how far they had come. She had always dreamed of this life, but it was always just that...a beautiful yet lofty dream. So, the fact that it was real, she never wanted to take it for granted.

As predicted earlier, she did have fun ripping his shirt off. His darker skin complimenting the stark contrast of her creamy complexion. His capable hands had already discarded the plush robe obstructing his view and his hands from roaming her gorgeous body. He would never tire of watching her body quiver at his touch.

Before he could completely make her lose her concentration, her hands worked the proof of his arousal free of their fabric bonds. The she leaned away from him with a devilish grin.  
He watched as she lifted off of him, retrieved her ice cream and kneeled before him. She let some of the melted chocolate pool onto the spoon and then drizzled it onto the side of his erect shaft.

The cool liquid on his heated cock made him jolt ever so slightly.

She grinned as she watched the cocoa succulence slowly glide down his manhood. Before it could reach the base, she languidly licked all the way to the top and then fully enveloped him.

She discovered that she enjoyed the taste of chocolate mixed with him and his 'pickle'. She took all of him, working him exactly how she knew he craved. The groans and grunts coming from her husband always gave her a thrill.

In these moments Heero never wanted it to end and yet if it had to end, he knew he could die happy.  
Dying was once his mission...only dying alone and used as a vessel of war. Now, he was loved, needed and wanted by this incredible women...who was irrevocably his. He was never a religious man, but he knew such a woman couldn't exist without some kind of divine intervention. He perfusly thanked whichever deity had a hand in it.

She was taking her time and Heero was about to break. His body's urgency was taking over, he wanted...no needed to be buried within in.

"Relena." His strained voice halted her astounding manipulations on his now aching cock.

Without words she stood and Heero suddenly had another urge...he slipped his fingers into her primed heat. She grabbed onto his shoulders to remain vertical. He slowly worked her core until she was mewling.

Abruptly, he removed his now slick fingers. He chuckled at the sound of disappointment that escaped her lips. He locked eyes with her as he licked his fingers clean, enjoying her sweetness...noticing the spark of hunger in her eyes.

"Straddle me." His voice came out demanding and husky.

She obeyed, as he captured her lips. Their flavors mingling together raising their already heightened need for one another. She was so aroused she thought she might die if he didn't fill her soon.

As if once again reading her mind, he grasped her hips, but before she could sigh in relief, he held her just above him. She squirmed in his iron grip as a wolfish grin settled over his features.

"What do you want Relena?" He knew damn well what she wanted. She shot him a glare and he chuckled darkly.

He brought one of her pert nipples into his mouth and she jolted.

"Please...Heero..."she panted.

"Please what?" He smirked and continued his attention on her breast. He lowered her hips just a bit more so that her glistening folds were barely touching the tip of his head.

His ability to maintain such control was as frustrating as it was stimulating. If she wasn't so aroused, she would have been impressed. It only served to once again remind her of just how physically strong and capable her extremely skilled husband truly was...yet another turn on. The thought flooded her lower lips.

Somewhere, in the recesses of Relena's rational mind, she knew it was futile, but her body's need took it upon itself to attempt to lower onto him...but to no avail.

Heero noticed her body trembling beneath his steady fingers, the barely perceptible misting of sweat, the way her breath was caught in a cycle of wordless short whimpers attempting to convey her desperate need of his cock...her demand of him.  
She was about to lose her mind. She found enough of her voice to nearly yell...  
"Dammit Heero I need you! If you don't fuuuuu..."

Her words were cut off as he brought her down onto him with such force, she saw stars. Her eyes rolled back, feeling him so completely and deeply within her was heaven. Nothing in the world compared to their unions, their love...this.

She was at his mercy as he kept his hold on her hips. All she could do was hold on for the ride and she couldn't be happier with the arrangement. Having him take control, burying himself inside of her over and over again was nirvana. The look in his Prussian blue orbs was so intense and full of love, it was as if that look alone could be enough to make her come undone.

His whole body was a machine and when he took her, it became a machine that solely existed to please her. She was in such ecstacy it took her a moment to realize the woman screaming with every thrust was her. She felt it, the undeniable feeling of impending bliss. She was close to falling over the cliff and she both craved it and yet didn't want this to end. She was lost in the haze of arousal and desperate need. She was dazed, so much so that when she tightened around him and he erupted within her...she thought she might faint.

She was visibly shaking, completely spent. Once again she felt like they had reached a new level of bliss. She knew if her fingers weren't clutching his shoulders she would fall backwards. Her heart was racing like she'd just run a marathon.

She rested her head on his chest, their breath intermingling as they basked in the afterglow.

He wrapped his arms around her as he brought her closer. He never tired of the sated appearance of his wife after they made love. He took pride in the quivering state of the beauty in his arms. He cherished witnessing her state of disarray by his efforts.

He found her lips and they shared a sweet and deep kiss that could have so easily led to round two.  
But she giggled into his mouth and pulled away.

Heero questioned her with his eyes.  
"I will never see ice cream and pickles the same way anymore." She laughed.

He agreed with a nod and a smirk. As he was about to capture her lips once more...their blissful moment was interrupted by the shrill ring of the video phone on the desk.

They were both prepared to ignore it, until they saw the caller ID.

Heero's face showed annoyance at the instant mood killer. Relena just started laughing harder as she leapt from his lap, donning her previously discarded robe. She handed Heero his shirt as he quickly threw it on.

"Well, Heero your mission starts now."

She sat back down on his lap as she clicked the answer button.

"Hello big brother!"

* * *

 

Hehe! Yaaaaas, Heero's gotta tell Milliardo! Bruhaha!

Whew! That was pretty hot eh? These two are just the best! Haha!  
Thanks as always for R&R F&F 3  
Stay Tuned!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Welcome back thanks for being here.  
I own nothing of the GW universe. I would love to be an honorary member of their group though. Haha!

Rated M for everything that implies.

I feel obligated to state that there is actually no sex in this chapter. *Shock* However, there is Heero v. Zechs! Haha!

This chapter also picks up where the last chapter left off.

* * *

 

"Hi big brother!" Relena beamed!

The long white haired, former Gundam pilot appeared on screen.

His face seemed to light up upon seeing his little sister. However, when he noticed Heero, his usual stoic expression quickly fell back over his features.

Despite being a galaxy away from each other, their ability to stare each other down was extraordinary.

After about 5 seconds, Relena broke up their heated glaring contest.

"Brother, I'm so happy to hear from you! To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Do I need a reason to call my baby sister?" He huffed! Giving one the impression he could have been wounded by the statement.

"Of course not!" She laughed in an effort to dispel the tense start took this phone call.

"Actually brother, it's good you called...we have...news." She wasn't certain, but she swore her voice cracked.

Milliardo's eyes narrowed, seemingly answering her unspoken thought. She decided to switch topics..."Is Noin there?"

"Yes, she's downstairs." Milliardo seemed to answer the question with an air of caution.

Relena took a breath and pressed onward.

"Does she have a moment to be included in this call as well? We would really love to tell her too."

Milliardo's face looked almost worried, but he nodded as he left the screens view to retrieve his wife.

Relena sensed Heero's entire body stiffen.  
She turned toward him and kissed him, a kiss that quickly turned passionate.

"YUY! Can you NOT keep your hands OFF my sister even for the duration of a fucking phone call?!" Milliardo screamed into the speaker. He looked as if he was trying to come through the camera. His eyes danced with icy blue fire. One could almost see all the ways he was thinking of dismembering Heero playing out in his mind. Noin sigh of frustration could be heard through the phone's speaker.

At this Heero spoke..."to answer your your question Zechs, no...I can not keep my hands off of MY wife." He spoke calmly, enunciating each word as he pulled Relena closer into his embrace.

He shot a glare at Milliardo that reminded Relena of the old saying, 'if looks could kill'.

Before Relena could speak, Noin beat her to it.

"Milliardo stop! They are married and they have been married long enough for you to have made peace with this by now. Honestly, pull yourself together."

"Thank you Noin, I'm glad I'm not the only voice of reason here." Relena gave her brother a stern look...a look he promptly ignored.

"No problem Lena, so what's going on with you? Une mentioned  
you haven't been to work the past couple of days?" Noin said with concern.

A surge of anger shot through Relena, now she had another reason to be irritated with Une as well as her brother.

"Brother! I thought you told me you didn't have a specific reason for calling? You honestly can't just call your sister? Really?! And now, you're what? Collecting intel for Une?!"

Relena discovered that even as emotional as these hormones made her, they also gave her anger a boost as well. She currently felt like punching something.

Milliardo quickly addressed her accusations.  
"Relena, I am absolutely not collecting information for Une and I resent the implication. Furthermore, I truly was calling because I am concerned. If you're sick, why wouldn't you tell me!?" He practically yelled.

At that logic, Relena calmed slightly, although she still wasn't thrilled.  
She felt Heero rubbing her back and once again she thanked God for her husband.

Noin chimed in at this point.  
"Relena are you sick? Milliardo! Why didn't you tell me this!?"

Before they could get into a full fledged argument, Heero spoke.  
"Noin, Zechs...Relena is not sick."

They both stopped their bickering, relief washing over their features.

Heero was looking at Relena, they were having a conversation with their eyes.

Relena squeezed Heero's hand and he took a deep breath.  
"Relena is pregnant."  
He spoke clearly almost clinically. An outsider would have ascertained that he had no feeling towards the subject. However, all parties involved in this conversation were accustomed to such emotionless speech from Heero. This was Heero's way, especially when dealing with her brother.

Noin's face lit up and was on the verge of tears of joy. "Congratulations you two!" She said enthusiastically.

Relena quickly spoke.  
"Please keep this between us, I want to wait a bit before we tell everyone."

"Of course Relena. Oh I'm just so happy for you both!" Noin was clearly over the moon.

Milliardo on the other hand, hadn't spoken, he was frozen in place. He seemed to be trying to kill Heero through the phone with just his venomous glare. His jaw was visibly tensing and he spoke not a word as he stood and just walked out.

Relena couldn't fight the gravity as her jaw dropped slightly. She was appalled by her brother's actions, but mostly hurt. Just as quickly, anger found it's way into the equation, she was...pissed.

Noin just rolled her eyes while shaking her head.  
"Oh Relena, please don't take this too seriously, you know how he is, he just needs time. Don't worry, you can be certain that I will be giving him all kinds of hell about this." Noin winked.

The idea of Noin raking her brother over the coals provided Relena with some relief. If there was one person her brother feared, it was his pissed off wife.

"Well I appreciate that, but be sure to let him know that stress has made me pass out twice in the last day. Also, knowing that my big brother is not being supportive...well that is stressful. A.K.A. not healthy for me or his little niece or nephew."

Noin chuckled and promised to deliver the guilt laden message.

Relena decided to change the subject.  
"So how is my handsome little nephew?"

"He's good, getting so big. Hard to believe he's 19 months old. You're lucky to have found out so early in your pregnancy, you have the max amount of time to prepare. Not realizing you're pregnant until 3 months in and then going into labor 6 weeks early is stressful."

Relena remembered how worried they all were that Lucas might not make it. Being a preemie was bad enough, but being on Mars complicated an already complicated situation. But Lucas was just like his parents, not only in appearance with his father's white hair and his mother's deep blue eyes...but he was also a fighter. He pulled through with flying colors.

Noin and Relena talked for a bit longer, just catching up and by the end of the conversation Relena appeared happier...but Heero knew better.

Relena knew Noin would straighten her brother out...and that provided a tiny bit of comfort. She wondered if these hormones were making her vindictive too? Regardless, she was mostly just hurt by her brother's petulant reaction.

Once finished with the call she turned to Heero and kissed him.  
"Mission accomplished, thank you!  
I knew my brother wouldn't be thrilled, but the way he acted was so ridiculous!" She said with a mixture of anger and sadness. "Heero, you being here, telling them...you held me together."

"Relena I will never not be here...we are in this together." She smiled and he pulled her to him, capturing her lips.

Relena pulled back...  
"I'm glad Noin is discreet, I need time to adjust to all of this. I'd like to get the ultrasound done and get a thorough checkup before we tell everyone."

Heero nodded...then he remembered...  
"I did have to tell Wufei due to security reasons. But, honestly I thought he would have already been informed by Sally."

"It's fine, Wufei isn't a gossip." They both agreed.

Relena yawned and her emotions started to hit her full force as her  
mind was now replaying the phone call. Even though she knew Noin would talk to Milliardo, she was honestly still deeply saddened by his reaction.

Heero could sense her shift in mood.  
Her hormones were taking over as the moisture brimmed in her eyes.

"Why does he have to be that way Heero? Why can't he just see how happy we are and be glad I'm not alone or with some horrible person? I'm safe, happy and in love...aren't those things that a big brother would want for his sister?"  
Her emotions were now escaping down her cheeks.

"Relena, we both know I think your brother has a true aptitude for acting less than...in certain situations. In other words, he can be a world class jackass."

He said this as his thumbs were wiping away her tears, and she gave out a weak laugh through her sorrow as his lips found hers.

Heero would rather self-detonate Wing again than see her cry. When she was in pain, it tore at his heart in indescribable ways. The fact that Zechs was the cause of her pain, it made his blood boil. His mind automatically running through a number of tortures he'd like to put the pompous former prince through. The violent thoughts giving him some small form of solace.

He held his wife as she cried and soon she had cried herself to sleep. She had been so exhausted lately and her brother's reaction had been the straw that broke the camel's back.

He carried his sleeping beauty to their room and placed her in bed. Taking a moment to gaze upon how even in rest, she still held an aura of grace. His fingers ached to caress her cheek, but he held back for fear of breaking the spell.

In that moment he made a decision...he had a call to make.

"Heero? Is everything alright?" The concerned female voice came through the video phone.

"I want to speak to your husband."  
The tone in Heero's voice made it clear it wasn't a request.

Suddenly, Noin was replaced with Milliardo's seething face on the screen.

"How the hell did this happen Yuy?!"  
Milliardo's voice was like ice.

Heero's voice held just as much malice.  
"The same way you and Noin got pregnant I imagine. I didn't think you were still in need of *the talk* Zechs."

"Fuck you Yuy! What the hell do you want?!"

"I want to talk about your sister, my wife, the mother of my unborn child, the woman who defended you when you lost your mind on Libra."

Milliardo was about to speak at the mention of that dark spot in his history, but Heero didn't allow him the chance. He spoke clearly, eerily calm and the effect steamrolled any chance of a response. Heero made it clear, without actually pointing it out, that he would speak without interruption.

"If nothing else, Relena is what we both have in common. Your reaction has deeply upset her Zechs. You need to understand that she is fragile right now. You don't have to like me, I don't care for you either. However, this has gone on long enough and I will not continue to allow you to hurt Relena. Support your sister or you won't be allowed in our child's life. I can not and will not allow you to hurt my family. I love her and she loves me. We are happy, she is happy, and as her older brother...her self-proclaimed wise brother...you should be able to see that."

Milliardo's face probably went through every color of the rainbow while Heero spoke. He seemed to be trying to formulate a response, but appeared to be unable to find one that met his satisfaction.

Heero watched as Zech's mouth silently moved into several formations of words that were lost to the hurricane of thoughts.

The former Gundam pilots were just glaring daggers at one another.  
Zech's initial feeling was rage. He couldn't believe Yuy was threatening him with never seeing his sister's child. He was going to ask what right he had to make such a threat, but deep down, he knew Yuy had every right. He was her husband and much to Zech's chagrin, he had to admit his sister had never been happier.

Between his wife yelling at him earlier and now Yuy taking a stand,  
he was now realizing just how much his personal grudge against Yuy had truly clouded his judgment.

Relena was his his baby sister and now she was having a baby. He didn't want to be exiled from her life. And if there was one man that could make good on that promise...it was Yuy.

As much as he hated to concede, especially to Yuy, he knew when he was bested.

He let out a breath that, from Heero's standpoint, looked painful.  
"Alright Yuy, for the sake of my sister...I will apologize to her and remember that she is happy...with you." Milliardo was gritting his teeth so hard he was surprised they didn't break.

Heero was not expecting Zechs to cave so quickly. He was prepared to go at least a few rounds with him. Honestly, a part of his mind found it to be a little disappointing, but he didn't allow his face to show it.  
Regardless, he was ultimately just glad he was doing what was best for Relena.

If Milliardo were being honest, he was impressed that Yuy had stood up to him. Heero has always protected Relena, but when it came to Relena and Milliardo's relationship, she had always insisted on handling it herself. Now that Relena and Heero were starting a family, a part of Milliardo was relieved to witness Yuy taking to the role so naturally. He had more respect for him in this moment...although he would never admit that to him.

"So, are the two of you finished gazing into each other's eyes?" Noin said with a chuckle. The two men bristled at the comment.

"Yuy, I'd like to talk to Relena."

"No..."

"What?! Are you keeping her from me already? How..."

"No Zechs, she's asleep. She cried herself to sleep because of how much your reaction hurt her."

Heero knew Relena probably wouldn't appreciate that he was telling him this, but honestly, Heero felt Zechs needed to be made aware of just how much of an impact he had on his sister. Her health and the health of their child were at stake.

Milliardo's retort halted in mid-air.  
The realization that his baby sister cried herself to sleep, because of him...suddenly made him feel very small.

Milliardo has always seen his sister as such a strong and capable individual...somewhere along the way, he had clearly managed to forgot that she was still human. God, did he feel like a fool.

Heero noticed Zechs change in demeanor and quite frankly...it was unsettling. The Great Lightning Count broken by words.  
Although, he himself had experienced the same. Heero almost felt bad for Zechs...almost.

Although, a small part of him was feeling triumphant at beating his rival. He couldn't help it, over the years, any win over Zechs was an automatic check in the win column of his mind.

Zech's nodded.  
"Very well, I will call her tomorrow."

Heero nodded in agreement and he ended the call.

Heero felt a wave of relief wash over him. He honestly didn't expect Zech's to agree so easily, although he was relieved that he did.

Noticing the pickles and carton of now melted ice cream on the desk, he smiled. He thought about throwing the ice cream away, but then chose to just put it in the freezer. Relena had said a pregnant woman's food is very important after-all. He would order more for her tomorrow, but he decided that not having any chocolate ice cream in the house might be a bad move. It seems to be one of the few things she enjoyed and could actually keep down.

After the food was put away, he wrote a note for Elsa and went to secure the house for the night.  
Once satisfied that all security measures were in working order, he made his way back to his wife.

He was pleased to see her still sleeping peacefully. He was always struck by her beauty, especially when she slept. She never failed to take his breath away.

He discarded his shirt and maneuvered her into his arms. Even in her sleep she automatically fell into position against him. He always slept better with her in his embrace. He kissed her forehead and let sleep take him.

* * *

 

  
Omg! I made it through a chapter without them going at it like rabbits! Haha!

But ya gotta love Zech's and Heero confrontations...although in this case, it was more like a shutdown. Haha! Hey, Milliardo needed to be checked...and Yuy was the man for the job. Haha!  
Thanks for R&R and F&F! 3  
Stay Tuned

A/N: Just to clarify, I didn't mention Lucas in chapter 2/at the wedding, because Noin hadn't realized she was pregnant yet.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome back GW fans!  
I own nothing of GW!

Rated M

* * *

 

Morning broke and Heero awoke to a light knocking on their bedroom door.

Immediately remembering that he had left a note for Elsa to bring breakfast upstairs.

He swiftly moved out of bed and opened the door to find Elsa.  
"Good morning to the Mister, got your note." She chuckled as she presented his request.

"Thank you Elsa." Heero nodded as he took the tray from her.

"Is the Misses feeling alright?" She whispered.

"Yes, just exhausted, her body just needs to catch up on rest."

"Good to hear. Well enjoy!" With a wave and a chuckle she turned and headed back downstairs.

Heero shut the door and when he turned around he noticed his wife was awake, sitting up against the headboard staring at him with a smirk.

"What do you have there Mr. Yuy?"

He smiled as he placed the tray down in front of his wife.

She laughed lightly at her breakfast in bed.

"Pancakes with whipped cream, bacon, chocolate ice cream"... she giggled..."water, orange juice, hot tea and a rose. Heero, you're spoiling me."

"I live to spoil you." He kissed her.  
"Now eat Mrs. Yuy."

She giggled as she took a bite out of her chocolate ice cream.

He was just relieved to see that she was actually able to eat. She appeared to be enjoying her breakfast considering the sounds of approval she was emanating.

About 10 minutes later.

"Now, I want dessert." Came an almost musical tone.

"You want more ice cream?"...he absentmindedly voiced as he read the morning paper.

"You didn't eat anything Heero."  
Whipped cream touched his lips, placed there by a delicate fingertip of his wife. She laughed.  
His tongue darted out to lick the sweet cream, his lips grasping her finger and sucking on it.

Relena moaned and his morning desire reminded him of its presence.  
  
His paper was all but forgotten as it fell to the carpet.  
His low and almost feral laugh could be heard as he grabbed her slim waist, placing her firmly onto his lap. He ground his arousal against her as she gasped, and he took that opportunity to seize her lips.

He trailed kisses to her ear, his hot breath adding to her fog of lust...."Oh, I'm going to eat"...he practically growled. She couldn't control the shiver of need that came over her.

  
His hands were relieving her of her robe, attacking her neck as he laid her on the bed and settled himself between her thighs. Kissing his way down her neck, he circled one nipple with his tongue and then the other. He raked his tongue between her breasts, locking eyes with hers as he slowly slid it down her stomach and dipping into her bellybutton. He slowly and very deliberately worked his way around her bellybutton drawing closer and closer to her core. She was already breathing hard and he hadn't even reached his destination.  
She parted her legs further, wanting...needing to give him every bit of access.

His tongue slid directly over her glistening folds. He licked, nipped, suckled, and blew warm air on her simulated jewel. She thought she was going to lose her sanity.  
"Heero...plea...."

  
She couldn't finish as the sensation of his warm, wet appendage diving into her aching center stole her speech. Her silky folds were like a siren song he couldn't resist.

  
He pulled out and glided along her lustrous petals, then dipping in again, just enough to send her dangling over the cliff, ready for the fall. He enjoyed the way she wiggled at his contact.

  
He drove his tongue within once more, and her whole body jolted in pure bliss. He grabbed her legs firmly holding her in place as he continued to explore her slick heat. She was moaning and panting, grasping at the sheets and begging for release in unintelligible breaths.

  
Suddenly, he withdrew, but before she could lament the loss...he replaced his tongue with two fingers as his lips found her nerve bundle and started to hum against the sensitive flesh. The sensations were all too much in the best possible way. She felt it hit her like a wave in which she was happy to drown. Her fingers were buried in his chocolate brown locks as she screamed his name in sweet release. He removed his fingers in time to drink her nectar as she mewled and convulsed around his lips as she came down from the euphoric ride he had taken her on.

"I told you I would eat." He chuckled.

She laughed out loud, her husbands little joke bringing a thought to her now clearing mind. Finding her bearings, she slowly rose up and crawled to her husband's lap as he sat on the edge of their bed.  
She could feel how hard he was and it was making her wet again.

  
She kissed him hungrily and he returned the sentiment. Tasting herself on him never failed to fuel her desire. She lightly pushed him backwards and he leaned back onto the bed.  
Without his full cooperation, due to his immense strength, she knew she'd never be able to do this...but he was always game when she wanted to take control.

  
She was frantically kissing him, grinding on his hardness.  
She kissed down his chest and freed him of his boxers. Just as quickly she had come back up and impaled herself onto him as she bent forward and started kissing him once more. She took hold of his wrists, raising them above his head to gain leverage as she worked herself against him, both riding his glorious cock and rubbing against him in such a way that set her whole body on fire.

His primal side was tempted to flip them over and plough into her like a madman, but he was rather enjoying watching her like this. Her beautiful face flush with color, the lightest sheen of perspiration gracing her body, hearing her pants, moans and whimpers as she used him to sate her need.

He was so close, but he wanted her to come first. As soon as the thought entered his mind, her breath hitched and her movements ceased. Her walls caved in around him, pulling him right along with her into the abyss. Both screaming each other's name as her ambrosia met his lifeblood in a white hot flash of ecstasy.

They were enjoying the afterglow, clinging to each other as their breath settled back to normal.  
A deep rumble of laughter emitted from her husband.  
"I'm going to bring you breakfast in bed more often."

She laughed and kissed him. Then she surprised him by hopping up..."I'm going to take a shower..." she turned and started towards the bathroom and then stopped..."I think I need your help."  
He was up and embracing her before she had even made it to the door.

  
"At your service princess."  
Once again the steam billowed throughout the space as the sounds of running water and passion were all that was heard.

The week together, free of work and distraction was a rare treat. They took the time to enjoy each other and absorb their new reality. Even with the morning sickness, Relena hadn't felt so relaxed in far too long.  
She didn't even worry about her work, it was an unusual feeling, but she decided that was okay.  
If one thing had become apparent...she truly had been neglecting her health. She realized that taking advantage of the vigor of youth only took you so far.

The rest of their time off together was much of the same. They made love...a lot....just basking in the joy of having real time with each other. The full realization of the coming changes to their life was the catalyst that would force them to alter their workaholic lifestyle.

The week and weekend had passed quickly. She managed to talk him into staying home with her throughout the next week as well...not that it took much convincing. Une was pissed, but truthfully neither Heero or Relena cared...for once. All Too soon the following week was upon them. Heero stayed home with her one more day, the Monday of her appointment with Sally.

Heero didn't have the best or smoothest past, he didn't have anything even remotely resembling a normal childhood. That fact alone made him determined to be with Relena throughout this experience. He didn't know how to be a father, but he knew he would learn and he knew he wouldn't let his current lack of knowledge stop him from being there for Relena and their child.

They had an 8AM appointment, but Heero woke her at 5AM with a solid kiss. "Wake up sleeping beauty."

"Heero?" Relena whispered in her sleep induced haze."It's not even light out yet..."

He cut her off with another kiss. "I have a surprise for you before the appointment."

That made her eyes pop open.  
"A surprise? What is it?" She asked excitedly.  
He chuckled.  
"Get dressed princess and you'll find out. Dress warmly and meet me out front." He smirked as he headed downstairs.

She practically bounced out of bed and was able to get ready in record time.

The stillness of predawn greeted her as she stepped onto the front porch. The early morning dew, still in the air, kissed her skin.  
She had chosen yoga pants and a pale blue cowl neck chenille sweater for her attire. Her hair was loose, falling down around her, the light from the porch shining like a halo above her.  
Once again she took Heero's breath away.

She was equally taken aback by his appearance. Wearing jeans, a hunter green shirt and his black leather jacket. His wild chocolate brown locks completing a look akin to James Dean. His Prussian eyes glinted in the light from the porch sending a shock of electricity through her.  
He was leaning up against his other 'baby'...his 1 year anniversary gift from Relena. The car he affectionately referred to as his weekend driver.  
A Maserati GranTurismo Sport, in gun metal gray with personalized plates proudly displaying the name of his car...WING.

"Ooooh, I guess this is a special occasion...it's a week day after-all" She laughed.

He closed their distance taking her hands in his and kissing her lightly.  
"You make every occasion special."

She giggled as he pulled her into his arms, walked with her down the stairs and helped into the passenger seat. Once he was in the car he kissed her again.  
"Are you ready?"

"Always." She beamed.

As if his special sports car wasn't unique enough on the streets of Brussels, his license plate let every official know, without question, who he was. The ESUN official seal on his plates ultimately gave him carte blanche and deep down he secretly loved it.

Relena was gazing through the window, her eyes briefly catching the lights illuminating the street as they zipped by. However, her husband was far more interesting to watch. When he was behind the wheel of this car, he always seemed to let his facial features slip into one of an excited child. His eyes would light up at the exhilaration he felt from the power of the engine and the control of the turns. He flatout smiled as he shifted gears raising their speed. She loved seeing him this way. Another moment that once again reinforced just how much she completely loved him and his rare expressions of joy.

She recalled when she presented him with the gift. Since it was the paper anniversary, it was funny that they both had the same idea. He had given her a manufactured ticket to the Maldives. Manufactured only because they didn't use regular travel, and therefore had no need for tickets. Heero had a few private planes and he always flew them to their destinations.

  
She also presented him with paper, specifically the temporary paper tags for the car. He was confused until she led him outside. It had been one of the few times his face showed surprise as his eyes glittered with excitement. She knew he had a love of cars...fast and sleek being a weakness. He had a genuine need for speed. While she knew nothing would ever come close to Wing...she wanted him to still have fun. Fun was definitely had that night as they christened the newest addition to their car collection. Everytime he drove it, it once again confirmed she had made the right choice. It was also why she really lost her mind on their 2nd anniversary. Since it was the cotton anniversary, she gave him a keychain of a cotton ball encased in acrylic with the key to a black Ducati Desmosedici D16RR NCR M16. The bike, just like the car, had personalized plates, only this time reading 01. She would never forget the look on his face when he saw it...nor would she forget the sex that night either....he was an animal. Her fingers were absentmindedly caressing her 2 year anniversary gift...a platinum diamond tennis braclet. She knew she was grinning like a lunatic at the memories of his enthusiasm that night. The fact that that night had resulted in getting pregnant, made it all the more special.

She smiled as she came out of her reverie.  
The faintest hint of light was barely visible as they raced up the coastline. He shifted gears again and she heard him chuckle, she was giddy inside at seeing her stoic husband let loose. Although she didn't even want to know their current speed. Anyone else she would have been having an anxiety attack, but with Heero, she was never more safe. As she glanced through the window, she started to get an idea about where they were going and smirked.

They had parked a couple minutes later. She was correct in her guess and started to laugh as she watched him jump out, retrieve something from the trunk and then help her out of the car.

She was beaming up at him as he captured her lips and then offered her his arm.

"Heero, you're are so romantic."

"You sound surprised." He voiced in mock offense.

She eyed him and noticed the picnic basket he carried in his other hand.

They were at their beach to watch the sun rise. He laid down a blanket and placed the breakfast spread out before her. Juice, tea, water and her favorite assorted pastries, fruit and of course bacon.

She laughed..."no ice cream?"

He leaned over..."I'm taking you to your favorite ice cream parlor after the appointment...." he kissed her.

"You truly think of everything Mr. Yuy." She giggled.

He nodded in affirmation.

They enjoyed their breakfast, wrapped in each other's arms, as they watched the dawning of a new day on the beach where their lives changed forever. It seemed only right that they came here today, on the day they would be receiving the first photographic evidence of the beginning of the next chapter of their lives.

They had arrived on time to the appointment...Relena expected nothing less from Heero's expert planning.

She sat in the unflattering paper gown, on the not so comfortable exam bed awaiting Sally's arrival.  
"Oh these paper gowns are just awful."

Heero kissed her..."you're always beautiful love."

She wanted to scoff at the statement, but she honestly couldn't help but believe him due to the pure conviction in his voice.

"Hey lovebirds!" Sally laughed as she came through the door. Good morning. Now that you are heading towards your 6th week, it's time to check on your little one."

Relena laid back and let Sally get to work. Before long Sally was intently looking at the monitor.

"Oh...oh dear." Sally said half to herself and half whispered.

"Sally is something wrong?" Relena asked with an edge of panic in her voice.

"Well...I can certainly see why this pregnancy has been effecting you so early." Sally replied.

She wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean or what the tone in Sally's voice meant. Relena couldn't stop the rise of nervous energy building. Heero squeezed her hand, he was looking at Sally intensely waiting for her to explain.

Sally finally ripped her eyes from the monitor to address them.  
"Okay...the situation has changed...."

* * *

 

Ooooh...what is happening? #Intrigue

Thank you for R&R & F&F ^-^  
Stay Tuned


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, hello beautiful people thanks for being here.  
I own nothing of the GW universe, I would just like to be an honorary member of their group. Of course the new characters in this story are mine.

Rated M

This chapter picks up right where the last one picked left off.

* * *

 

"Sally, what do you mean the situation has changed? Is something wrong with our baby...or me?" Relena was on the verge of tears.

"Relena, I apologize, I didn't mean to imply that something was wrong...I mean nothing's wrong...per say..."

"What does that mean?" Heero had joined the line of questioning now.

Sally stopped and took a breath. "No, nothing is wrong...here, I think it's best if I show you."

Sally turned back to the screen.  
"See here is the amniotic sac..." she pointed to it on the screen. "Well, there are...two...you're having...twins."

Relena felt like she was underwater...she heard Sally speaking, but couldn't seem to understand the words. She was frozen and only slightly aware that there were now two people speaking to her...her brain didn't seem to want to work at the moment. She was just starting to piece together the thoughts that made her wonder if this is what it was like to go into shock....and then...darkness.

Heero heard the word twins and he logically understood its meaning. Although relating it to his personal life situation at present...seemed to be giving his brain some trouble. Then he was pulled out of his confusion by the hand he was holding, going completely limp.

"Relena..."   
Sally was already checking her pulse and informed him that she was still breathing.

"She's alright, just a bit of information overload. Not the first time this has happened with such an announcement. Let's give her a minute."

Heero had questions, but he couldn't seem to get the words out. He was more concerned about when his wife would awaken. Besides he knew she would probably have the same questions and there was no need to ask twice. His logical side taking over again.

The few minutes of silence could have felt awkward, but it didn't. Over the years, he and Sally had experienced enough silent moments together that it became normal between them. Honestly, it gave him time to let his mind and feelings catch up to each other as his mind came fully back online. He had to be there for his wife, to help her with this new development. He honestly was shocked, but...two children...their children...that was another miracle he decided. He stared at the two little round, no more like oval shapes on the monitor, those two ovals housed his offspring...their children. Pride welled up in his chest. In that moment, Heero was once again pulled from his thoughts as Relena started to come back to consciousness.

"Oh no, not again." She moaned at passing out yet again. "Oh my God..." quickly registering where she was as she bolted up towards the monitor. Momentarily forgetting her audience, she stared at the screen...confusion changed into fascination as her fingers hovered over the images before her.   
"Oh...oh...my God..." she whispered.   
Tears rolled down her cheeks and that's when she remembered that she was not alone. Her husband was looking at her with a mixture of love, concern and caution.   
She laughed and he started breathing again. Her hand shot out to grab his as they looked at each...having a whole conversation with just their eyes.   
It was a private moment between lovers, husband and wife and soon to be parents.

Sally might not have felt awkward before, but right now she truly felt as if she were intruding. The intensity that Heero and Relena shared was as overwhelming as it was inspiring.

They both turned to Sally expectantly...Sally came out of her trance remembering that she was the doctor here. She was the one directing this cruise ship...she mentality laughed at her own joke.

"Ok, I realize this was certainly not expected, but the reality is that you are getting a two for one deal." She chuckled.

"Sally...why wasn't the other heartbeat heard when you you checked before?" The concern in Relena's voice was hard to miss.

"That's actually common this early in pregnancy...one baby's heartbeat can dwarf the other. Or it could have had to do with the portable fetal doppler I used. Condensed versions don't always pick up on the slightest variations. But today we are using the ultrasound machine."

Relena visibly sighed in relief.

"Okay Relena, if you could lay back once more we will see what we can hear." Sally said with veiled excitement.  
In seconds the small room filled with two strong heartbeats and each occupant breathed out a sigh of relief. Liquid emotion, once again spilled from Relena's eyes. Heero was equally enthralled in the moment. He was alerted to the fact that he was squeezing his wife's hand too hard..."mere bone and flesh can't hold up under your super human strength honey." He immediately let up with an apologetic look, but didn't let go, he caressed her hand and bent down to claim her lips.

They were both relieved their children had strong heartbeats. Relena felt warm and happy...listening to her babies heartbeats. But the realization they were now having two babies was both terrifying as it was amazing.

Heero was fascinated by the fast little heartbeats filling the room. But watching Relena was equally fascinating. She looked even more beautiful...positively glowing.

As they left Sally's office with the picture of their babies and a recording of their heartbeats, Relena started craving ice cream.   
Par for the course, Heero knew before she voiced it.

"We are headed to the ice cream shop right now." He smirked.   
She looked at him and just giggled at her good fortune of having this wonderful man as her partner in life.  
  
They arrived at the beach side ice cream shop Délice Glacé. The small space exhibited enough French accents to make one (who had never been to France) feel as if they had just arrived in the city of love.   
They created the best ice cream in Brussels...Relena's eyes lit up at all the choices. She was equally glad to see pickles. She had a chocolate sundae with an old fashioned ginger soda and of course a pickle. Even Heero indulged by having a dish of rocky road. Relena beamed like a kid at Christmas as she picked out all the flavors she wanted delivered to their house. A pint each of chocolate, vanilla, chocolate chip mint, cookies and cream, the seasonal favorite pumpkin cheesecake, and of course a dozen pickles.

They took their time on the way toward their home, driving along the coast most of the way, enjoying the scenic route.   
Relena was playing with the tiny hairs on the back of Heero's neck. She was lost to the scenery and her daydreams...thinking of what their babies will look like and if they'll both be boys or girls. Then a thought hit her.   
"Heero, we need to stop at the bookstore."

He didn't even flinch, he just changed directions to find a bookstore and fulfill his wife's request.

Another thing Relena loved about Heero...he went along with her whims.

Less than 10 minutes later they arrived at a quaint little bookstore. The scent inside was warm like sweet memories. Sturdy dark wooden shelves housed the all of publications. A few well placed plush chairs invited one to sit and read a literary masterpiece all day. It was all so enticing, it was a place Relena knew, had she not possessed such celebrity, she would have enjoyed frequenting and disappearing from the world, lost within a good book.

Today she had a mission, seeking out the correct aisle, she began to study her choices.

Heero watched as his luminous wife considered her options. Her ocean orbs skimming over the words, her index finger brushing the spine of each book that held her interest. Her lips pursed and mouthed the titles as she pondered the contents. Even mundane tasks never failed to captivate him.

Relena was engrossed in locating her books of choice, but she was still aware of *her* shadow. She was always aware of him. Her body sensed him just from the raw electricity his person seemed to emit. She halted her quest long enough to address his Prussian depths...the sheer warmth, love and fire within them...all reserved for her never ceased to make her heart increase in speed. She couldn't resist closing the distance between them. She smiled up at him and subconsciously licked her lips.

Her scent enveloped him and when she wetted her lips, he was already halfway to claiming them. The taste of her was always like a heady wine or his own special brand of drug being fed directly into his veins. He had never been an addict of any substance, but she was his weakness and his strength, all rolled into one irresistible package.

They were quickly immersed in their now heated kiss as he backed her up against the bookcase. It was only the sound of an unfamiliar voice that made them remember their venue.

An elderly lady with white curly hair stood a couple feet away from them. She displayed a look of amusement...  
"Lovebirds." Even though she giggled, her eyes told a different story. It was as if she were recalling a particular steamy moment from her own past.   
"It's a rare and beautiful thing to be so in love. Cherish it you two." Her voice faltered on the last sentence and Relena identified with that tone, her heart went out to her. She could tell, by the way she spoke, the woman was clearly missing her own love.   
Where Relena would have normally been embarrassed, all she felt in that moment was a kinship with this woman so many years her senior. She recognized that same sadness in herself from all the times she feared the worst when Heero wasn't by her side. Where there could have been uncomfortable silence, there was only acceptance and understanding that passed between the two women. Then as quickly as it began, the moment dissipated as the woman moved on her way to her intended aisle.

Relena watched her go and was brought out of her trance by her husband's gentle caress at her back. Suddenly, Relena was overwhelmed by emotion. Her previous quest was all but forgotten. The only thought in her mind was cherishing the moment with her husband...not searching for books that could be ordered online.   
In less than a year it would no longer be just the two of them, they would go from 2...a couple to 4...a family. She needed to cherish this time, in the here and now.   
She turned into his embrace and moved to cup his face.

He watched as she had the unusual encounter with the older woman and how her entire mood shifted. When she turned to him, the sheer emotional force in her eyes could have been likened to fierce. The cerulean windows to her soul showed her desire so clearly, it was as if they were sharing the same mind.   
He knew before she spoke. She was closing their distance and grazed his lips.   
"Heero, let's go home." She said it so low, so breathy...it was like raw lightning coursing through his veins, setting him on fire. He had to remind himself they were in public or tomorrow's headlines would be most indecent.

The ride home was both a blur and torturous. Watching his muscles flex as he gripped the wheel and shift the gears stoked the flames of her desire.

It was all he could do to focus on the machine within his control. Her body seemed to be humming, waves of need rolled off of her, crashing into him and threatening to drown him. He was just happy with his choice in vehicle today...even though nothing was ever fast enough...it did get them home quicker than usual.

He didn't even take the car to the garage. As soon as he stopped at the front door, she was hopping out, throwing a quick, but heated look at him over her shoulder as she walked.   
He killed the ignition and nearly flew out of the car and up the stairs, just as she was walking inside. Grabbing the wooden portal, he slammed it shut, grasped her waist and crushed his lips to hers in raw demand.   
  
The thrill that ran through her entire being made her tremble. Her heightened senses and the urgency with which they screamed for attention was staggering.

His whole body was in overdrive. The ravenous look in her eyes, her soft whimpers and her mere scent made all rational thinking die before inception. He wanted her, he needed her and he aimed to accomplish that mission. But even as his instincts roared at him to take her rough and hard right now...he equally craved to take his time and absorb her.

His lips found her neck along with the spot that made her forget how to make her legs work. But he held her firmly, gifting her with the support her legs failed to provide.

He once again captured her lips and it occurred to him that they had far too many clothes on.  
He dipped slightly, lifting her bridal style, as if she weighed no more than a feather. They didn't break their kiss as he all but ran upstairs.

He leaned against their already slightly ajar bedroom door, backing into the room, once inside he kicked it shut.

He was at the bed before he realized he had moved towards it. As he laid her down she held onto his jacket. She pulled him down onto her, claiming his lips while pushing his jacket off. He was so caught up in her, she was able to roll them over. She ripped open his shirt, covering his chest in kisses, licks and nips. Her hands quickly relieved him of his pants and boxers. Before he could process their positions, she enveloped him into her mouth and was sucking him like an expert.

He moaned loudly at the contact and delicious sensations she created throughout his over simulated body.   
Even amidst all the pleasure she created, a very primal urge entered his mind.

"Relena." He managed to say with enough strength that she stopped her movements on his erect member.

He sat up, taking hold of her waist, he lifted her up, swinging her petite frame over his shoulder as stood.  
"Heero...wha..." She was cut off when he swatted her firm ass. "I want to try something." He chuckled. He didn't see it, but she smirked at his statement.   
  
He walked over to the loveseat and set her down upon her feet to face him. He lifted her sweater tossing it to the side and unhooked her bra. As he slid the garment down her arms, he bit one nipple and then the other, eliciting a sound of lusty joy that only served to fuel his need.   
His hands found the band of her yoga pants sliding them over her rear and down her legs, trailing kisses over the skin revealed. Her body quivered the entire time at his delicious attention.   
Her panties were the only item left, and he placed a finger on her cloth covered core.   
"You're so wet princess."   
Relena shivered.  
"It's all for you Heero." Relena said low and breathy.   
Heero almost lost all control at the tone in her voice and the look in her eyes.   
But he countered by licking and biting at her still panty covered center. Her hands were in his hair as she used him for strength to remain standing.   
He stopped his assault and chuckled when she cried out at the loss of his warmth.   
He grasped her hips and flipped her around to face the arm of the loveseat.   
"Bend over the arm." He commanded.   
Relena was so aroused she didn't care to argue.   
He grabbed her panties, slowly pulling them down as he left love bites and kisses on her perfect ass while removing the obstruction.   
Now on his knees, crouching behind her, he spread her legs apart and dove at her glistening core. Relena yelled out in surprise and need.   
He licked, nipped and sucked on her like he was a starving man. She jolted, jumped, convulsed.... moaning, whimpering and screaming in sounds that weren't quite words.  
  
He had never taken of her from this angle before and she had to admit it was incredibly erotic. She moved down the arm of the loveseat, looking upside down through the space between them and watched while he ate her like a favorite meal. It was all so erotic and she was so close, the fire was building, but just as the realization hit her....he stopped. Before she could fully register the loss, he slammed into her all the way to the hilt taking her breath...she swore he kissed her womb.   
He held onto her hips slipping in and out of her with fierce determination. She was lost in paradise with every thrust. He was an animal in these moments and she relished it. She loved that he could let loose with her and only her. He could be an animal, but he was her animal. Just like she could be his saucy minx and she loved that he couldn't get enough.

Her climax was fast approaching, she both yearned for the release, yet at the same time didn't want the ride to end.   
"Heero..." she breathed out.  
He already knew...he was about to come apart as well.   
He sped up his pace as his fingers found her jewel simulating her just right, and they both felt their ecstacy swell and crest allowing them to fall into euphoria.   
She fell limp onto the arm of the loveseat, Heero falling onto her just long enough to catch his breath.

He kissed the back of her neck and she laughed.   
He removed himself and lifted her up turning her to face him and seized her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a deeper kiss. She backed up to the loveseat, bringing him with her as she fell onto the cushion. They were once again in a heated kiss, clearly headed for round two and then their doorbell rang.

They pulled away, both groaning at the interruption.   
"Oh"...Relena remembered excitedly.   
"That's our ice cream!"

"You mean your ice cream." Heero smirked.

She playfully shoved his arm and kissed him quickly as she went for her robe. Heero got up and grabbed his boxers. Her excitement of ice cream had her flying out the bedroom door before he could. But he caught up with her right as she was about to reach the bottom of the stairs. He grabbed her waist, snaking his arms around her as he pulled her up against his bare chest. She giggled as he kissed her neck and then rotated them so that he was closer to the door.   
He captured her lips and then pulled away..."Heero!" Relena laughed. He spun around, closing the distance between him and the door, grabbing the doorknob and yanking it open.

Relena giggled as she encircled her arms around his bare sculpted waist and peeked around his frame.   
They were prepared to see the ice cream delivery person, but the sight that greeted them produced a groan from Heero and a sequel of excitement from Relena!

* * *

 

Ooooh who came to visit the Yuy's?  
Thanks for R&R & F&F :-)

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I make no money from this! I just have a deep love and appreciation of these characters. This is my homage to all of these awesome people/characters and the wonderful Gundam Wing Universe.**

**The original characters in this story however are mine. ;-)**

**Rated M for a reason!**

**Picks up right where the last chapter left off.**

* * *

Relena's eyes lit up and her voice rose several octaves higher as she she seemed to dance into a hug with their female visitor.

Heero just glared at the male visitor.

"Hey there buddy! Long time no see! Although, I think we might be seeing too much of you. Did we interrupt?" Duo winked while laughing boisterously.

Heero rolled his eyes.

"Why are you here Duo?" Heero growled.

Duo produced a 1000 watt smile. "Well, good buddy, I was personally requested by Une to come down and help you with your new security protocol." Duo looked like the cat who had just ate the canary.

Heero knew that he didn't require help with his software and Une knew that as well. No...this was Une's personal revenge for staying home the last two weeks. Heero was sure of it and the fact that Duo was smiling like an even bigger idiot than usual...that only confirmed it.

"Hildi! What are you doing here!?" Relena practically sang.

"Are you kidding?! When Une called Duo down to help Heero...no way was I letting Duo come here without me!"

Relena noticed Storm sleeping through their rather loud conversation.

Hildi was holding her son on her shoulder as he slumbered. Relena was momentarily entranced by his chubby cheeks, baby eyelashes, miniature frame and she found herself itching to hold him.

Hildi watched Relena gaze at her son..."I knew it." Hildi whispered.

Relena looked confused.

"Knew what Hildi?"

"Oh come on Relena...you're pregnant aren't you?"

Relena immediately remembered, even though they were on their property, they were still outside.

Relena quickly ushered the Maxwell family inside as Heero closed the door.

Relena couldn't hide it, she didn't want to hide it.

She was nodding her head in excitement at Hildi.

"Yes, I am..."Hildi let out a squeal of sheer happiness..."but that's not all." Relena continued.

Hildi seemed to stop mid-squeal, waiting on bated breath.

Relena grasped Heero's hand.

"We...are having twins!"

Hildi shrieked and jumped up and down...her son still not waking. Storm slept like his father...like the dead.

"Congrats Princess and way to go there Heero buddy!" Duo said the last part with an air of innuendo aimed at Heero. Heero glared at Duo and Duo only smiled brighter.

Hildi ran up and hugged Relena.

Both women had emotion brimming in their eyes. "Oh Relena! This is incredible! Twins...wow!"

"I know, I passed out when Sally told us." Relena laughed.

Duo walked over to Relena, picking her up and swinging her around in a circle.

"Put her down!" Hildi and Heero yelled at the same time.

Relena laughed as Duo put her down, pecking her on the cheek with his signature smile.

"Duo! Hold your son so I can hug Relena properly."

Duo carefully took his son from Hildi and watched as the two ladies hugged and giggled like school girls.

It was moments like these that Duo couldn't believe he lived to see...he was always so grateful for these moments.

He rubbed his sleeping son's back while eyeing Heero.

He noticed Heero was watching Relena as intently as ever. Heero was never short on intensity, but Duo noticed something else, as if the fierceness with which he protected Relena had grown. While it's not surprising in most men once they start a family...for Duo...he never dreamed Heero's intensity could grow anymore. It was a scary thought for Duo to contemplate.

True to his nature, without taking his eyes off of Relena..."why are staring at me Duo?"

Yep, intensity had increased. Duo thought as he suppressed a shiver.

"Just trying to imagine you as a dad!" Duo laughed so loud that Storm stirred and Hildi threw him an icy glare. Heero was also showing his displeasure with a death glare aimed at him.

Relena however was sending a sympathetic look at the former Deathsythe pilot.

"You should stay here with us, in the guest house! I absolutely insist!" Relena was so giddy the excitement was rolling off of her.

Heero groaned and she gave him a pleading look...he naturally caved. There wasn't anything he could honestly deny her, if it made her happy, he'd walk on hot coals. Although, knowing Duo would be staying with them in their home, as well torturing him at work...that was pretty much the same thing.

"Okay, I think I'm gonna go lay little man down in the guest house."

Duo quickly moved towards the safety of guest house.

Heero had eyes on him as Duo moved through his home.

He was already not looking forward to work tomorrow, now he was dreading it. Damn Une! Heero growled mentally.

Even though Relena was entrenched in conversation with Hildi, Heero's anger did not go unnoticed by her.

"Hildi, would you mind giving Heero and I minute?"

Hildi just nodded, gave a wink and went to find her husband and son.

Relena walked toward her incredibly irritated and incredibly handsome husband, took his hands in her's and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Heero, I know this is not your ideal, but..."Heero silenced her with a more passionate kiss. When he pulled away, he chuckled mentally as he admired the dreamy look on her face. "Relena, I know you've been wishing to have those you care about around you. While I don't relish the idea of having Duo in our house or at work... if it makes you happy, I am happy." He kissed her to seal his words. When he pulled away he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Heero you're so wonderful, you're so good to me, I love you so much."

Her hormones broke free as her emotions escaped from the ocean of her eyes. He wiped them away with his thumbs as he kissed her again.

"Now go find our guests and I'll order dinner."

"Duo?" Hildi whispered.

Duo was sitting on the bed next to their still slumbering son.

The image warmed her heart.

No matter how silly or ridiculous Duo could be...it was moments like this that reaffirmed her love for him.

One look into those amethyst eyes and she was lost to his charms. The fact that he was such a good father...was just icing on the cake.

"Hildi?" Hildi was so lost in her own head, thinking of her infuriating yet handsome husband, she didn't realize he had moved from the bed and was now standing in front of her with inquisitive eyes.

When he smirked, her arms were encircling his neck before she gave them consent. She brought him towards her and their lips found each other.

Both thinking the same thing -don't wake the baby- they moved together through the bedroom door into the living area of the guest house. Their legs quickly finding the edge of the couch, barely noticing when they fell upon the plush upholstery.

The kiss had turned passionate and hands had started to roam.

"Knock, knock..."

Relena was standing frozen in the doorway with a shocked yet slightly amused expression.

Duo and Hildi had jumped up from the couch, adjusting their clothes.

Heero had walked up behind Relena and deduced just exactly what his wife had walked in on.

Duo had immediately noticed the menacing look Heero was aiming at him and his whole body seemed to shake involuntarily.

"Hey Princess, what's for dinner?" Duo said in hopes of changing the subject.

Relena was giggling quietly. She could feel her husband behind her and she didn't need to turn around to know the look that was gracing his face. The look on Duo's face, along with his desperate attempt to segue into another topic was all the answer she required.

"I've ordered Chinese, like the last time you were in town. Is that acceptable?" Heero spoke with the slightest level of civility.

Heero was aware that Duo and Hildi had christened their guest house before. While he hated the fact, it was nonetheless a fact. However, today...he just didn't need a visual reminder. This was his last day at home with Relena and this just wasn't how he envisioned it.

Everyone nodded their head, opting for non audible responses. Relena was slightly embarrassed about walking in on her friends lusty scene. However, she was relieved it was early in it's inception. Hildi just seem to look only slightly embarrassed but mostly amused, while Duo looked mostly irritated but amused with a hint of fear aimed at Heero. Although taking in the Maxwell's mostly cool demeanor allowed Relena to calm her own flushed cheeks. She was just grateful the scene wasn't more compromising.

Travel from space was especially exhausting for children, so they decided to let Storm sleep. He would like than likely be out for the night, so the Duo and Hildi decided to take that gift.

They set up the baby monitor, and the Maxwell's met the Yuy's in the main house for dinner.

Dinner was a much livelier affair compared to Heero and Relena's usual peaceful evening meal. This was mainly due to the continuous conversation of Relena and Hildi. As well as Duo stuffing his face in between chiming in on the the girl's conversation, Heero was not up for chit chat...Heero was just not the chit chat type of man. Heero seemed to be brooding over his meal, while occasionally aiming particularly menacing glares at Duo...glares Duo actively avoided.

Heero was dreading tomorrow, but at least he still had tonight. He expected that Duo and Hildi would retire back to the guest house after dinner. While he didn't relish the idea of them continuing the unspeakable acts from earlier, at least they would be out of his house and he would have the rest of the evening with his wife. The thought slightly bringing him out of his sour mood.

As they were finishing dinner, Relena's office phone rang. As if programmed, Relena immediately excused herself. She walked briskly to her office, knowing that it could be important. Very few had her office home number.

Relena hurriedly answered before checking who was calling.

"Hello Miss Relena."

Relena froze, that voice was unmistakable.

As the video cleared a very coiffed and styled Dorothy Catalonia Winner appeared on her screen. She was sporting her trademark eyebrows along with her usual smirk...the one that always made you think she knew your deepest darkest secrets. And today was no different.

"Dorothy! Hello, how are you?"

"I think the question is how are you?"

Even through the phone Relena could feel the implication in Dorothy's voice.

"What do you mean Dorothy? Im fine."

"Oh Miss Relena, I know you've been out of the office for while now and I'm rather curious as to why? I am concerned." She said with a smile lingering between sweet and mischievous. "I am calling to inquire if I could come visit you?"

Relena could feel her eyes grow large at the question, she honestly didn't mind a visit from Dorothy. However, she knew a certain soldier would absolutely mind. Dorothy was staring at her with such intent and even concern that she found herself speaking before she could stop herself.

"Of course Dorothy, you know you're welcome anytime!"

Dorothy was pleased with this answer which was made evident by the blinding smile she produced. A smile that suddenly had Relena feeling rather nervous.

"Marvelous! I thought you might say that, and that's why are here.

"Here?! You're here?!" Relena found her voice uncharacteristically rise as she nearly ran to her office window that overlooked the front of the estate.

Sure enough, there in the circle drive sat Dorothy's trademark gold limousine.

The Winners had arrived.

* * *

**Haha! Oooooh Heero definitely won't like this turn of events! But let's face it Dorothy makes everything more interesting.**

**#StayTuned Thanks for R &R and F&F**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back GW fans!**  
**I own nothing except my original characters.**

**Rated M with good reason. ;-)**

**Picking right back up where chapter 11 ended.**

* * *

 

Relena couldn't believe her eyes. The gawdy gold limousine Dorothy used when she was on earth was in her driveway. She had just realized that she needed to tell Heero, when suddenly she felt his arms encircle her waist while his lips found her neck.

"What are you looking at?"

No sooner had the words crossed his lips when she felt him freeze. His eyes caught sight of the gold monstrosity in their driveway. His arms tightened around her as his lips pulled away. There was only one person with such a ridiculous vehicle he thought.

"Hee...Heero... that was Dorothy on the phone and she asked if she could come visit. But I had no idea she was already here when I agreed." She said it quickly and finished with a shaky breath. If it hadn't been for Heero holding her up she was certain her legs would fail her. She was overwhelmed, mostly due to the strained nature of her husband's relationship with the exasperating woman with the inane eyebrows.

Relena's only solace was knowing Dorothy had brought Quatre along as well. She knew Heero would be glad to see him at least...well, as glad as Heero could be anyway. Relena figured that's exactly why Dorothy made sure to bring Quatre...that and the fact that Quatre and Relena were also good friends as well. But Relena knew that Quatre was always a good buffer between his wife and her husband.

Relena seemed to come back to reality as she heard the doorbell. She slightly shifted to start walking, but her husband held her firmly. She turned toward him, looking at him with concern. Her hands on his face had brought him out of his daze. Wordless understanding passed between them.  
He nodded as he released his hold on her waist only to take her hand as he led them toward the front door.

Relena was actually a bit excited to see Dorothy, just mainly worried for Heero. But she hadn't seen Dorothy or Quatre for so long. By the time they reached the door Relena was a little giddy to tell two more of their friends their joyful news.

Heero sensed Relena's shift in demeanor. Once again, he knew as long as she was happy, he'd deal with anything. At least he would see Quatre and that was a plus, Quatre was not only a buffer between him and Dorothy...but also for him and Duo. The thought brought a sense of relief over him as he reached for the doorknob, ready to unleash the fate that lay beyond that large wooden door.

Dorothy and Quatre made quite the striking pair. Money had never been of consequence with either of them individually, but together...their wealth was staggering. They even looked rich, always the vision of what one would think of as dripping money. With there coiffed blond hair and pristine appearance they looked as if they had just stepped off the pages of a fashion magazine. Of course this was mainly due to Dorothy's influence and (even Relena had to admit) her truly impeccable taste.

Dorothy wore a crisp white Dior dress suit with gloves, a matching large wide brimmed hat, a pair of white Louboutins and carrying a Chanel clutch. Quatre matched her as well in his expertly tailored white Armani suit.

Their overly perfect visage made Relena feel momentarily inadequate in her own appearance...until she remembered that the Winners had a habit of making most people feel that way. Also the fact that she was standing in a palace....a palace that was her home because she was in fact royalty was a big factor in no longer feeling inadequate. Once again her hormones seemed to amplify her feelings.

Relena straightened her stance and  
with all the grace expected of one with royal heritage, she welcomed their guests into their palatial home.

Dorothy greeted Heero with a nod and Relena with a faux kiss to each cheek, while Quatre embraced Relena completely. Quatre was clasping hands with Heero..."Well, well, well...look what the cat dragged in?!

Four pairs of eyes stared at the braided pilot as he laughed and Hildi swatted his arm.

In all the excitement of their new guests, the hosts had momentarily forgotten about their current house guests.

The braided pilot was walking toward the blond pilot and gave him a handshake that turned into a full hug.

"Duo, Hildi! What a nice surprise! It's been so long!" Quatre voiced with heartfelt sentiment.

"Hi Quatre! Fancy seeing you here!" Hildi said with a hint of humor.

Quatre genuinely embraced her as well. However, neither Hildi nor Duo went to embrace Dorothy. Opting for verbal greetings instead, Dorothy being caught off guard by their mere presence, just nodded in acknowledgement.

Just like Heero, Dorothy unnerved Duo as well. Although considering the past they all shared...it was understandable.

Relena and Heero watched the exchange as Relena went back into hostess mode and ushered her guests into the living room.

Dorothy was quick to request a glass of white wine. It was her favorite drink...when she wasn't drinking something stronger.

Relena offered beverages to everyone. Duo asked for a beer and Quatre asked for water, everyone else declined. Relena was about to run off to the kitchen when Heero spoke.  
"Relena, I'll get it."  
She was going to protest, but the look in his eyes told her it would be futile. Besides she knew he probably wanted a brief reprieve from their guests, so she agreed.

Dorothy was watching their interaction with great interest. Her shrewd eyes not missing any detail... particularity when Heero's hand rested against Relena's stomach when he spoke.

Relena equally did not miss the now intense look Dorothy was aiming directly at her. That nervous feeling came over Relena once more. She really was not accustomed to her emotions being so off balance. Normally, when Relena and Dorothy played this mental game of chess, she could stay evenly tempered and keep her poker face. Over the years the two women had gone from respective rivals to friends who share in healthy competition with one another. But today Relena couldn't seem to keep her emotions off her face. A fact made evident by Dorothy's telling stare.

Like he always did, Heero reentered the living room at the exact right moment. He handed the requested drinks to their owners and sat down in a protective stance next to his wife.  
Relena seemed to sigh in relief as her whole body relaxed. He just had that effect on her, he always seemed to save her, even when she didn't realize she needed to be saved.

While Dorothy certainly cared for the former Queen of the World, she had also come here today with a purpose, mainly seeking a confirmation to her growing suspicion. Not being one to waste time, Dorothy decided to take control of the non-existent conversation.

"So, Miss Relena...you don't look as if you're ill. So, why is it that you haven't been to work in the last couple of weeks? Vacation? Formal protest? Dorothy said with a smirk as she took a sip of her wine.

Relena felt as if Dorothy already knew the answer. Of course this was nothing new when it came to Dorothy, she always seemed to be two steps ahead.

Having Heero by her side again made Relena feel stronger, she always felt stronger when he was by her side. She also felt that she was able to once again engage in the game that her and Dorothy so often played.

"Why does something have to be wrong? Now Dorothy, you know as well as I do that just being in the public eye can be exhausting. Furthermore, you also realize that a much needed break is sometimes warranted. I work hard and sometimes you just want to play even harder." Relena ended with a smirk on her lips that mirrored the one Dorothy had displayed moments prior. Only now Dorothy's face showed a hint of disappointment. The sheer confusion that Relena was now witnessing from the all knowing Dorothy Catalonia Winner was delicious. Checkmate, Relena practically screamed in her mind.

The two friendly rivals were so caught up in there little game they seemed to forget the other occupants in the room.

Duo had found his beer infinitely interesting. Hildi was watching the other two woman with rapt fascination, she only wished she had popcorn. Quatre looked at Dorothy as if she were a bomb he would have to diffuse any second now. Heero sat stoicly next to his wife. He sensed her excitement at throwing Dorothy off the trail.

They all watched as Dorothy's normally imperceptible facial features changed from confusion to irritation and finally to acceptance in a matter of seconds.

"Well...I am certainly pleased to know you're okay Miss Relena. I..."

The sound of giggling from both Relena and Hildi could be heard.

"Dorothy...I was kidding! Relena was laughing harder now.

Dorothy was looking between the laughing women and now she was becoming frustrated. She wasn't accustomed to being the butt of the joke, she prided herself on always being in the loop, she didn't like this feeling of exclusion at all.

Quatre felt the rising angry energy of his wife and he started looking downright uncomfortable.

Relena could see the pained expression on her friend's face and decided to end her little game.

"Dorothy, while it is true I am on vacation, there is a reason for it."  
Relena paused as she grasped Heero's hand.  
"Heero and I are having twins."

Relena beamed just as much as she did the first time she had shared the news.

Quatre was up and hugging Relena, showering her with congratulatory words. He even clapped Heero on the back in support. Quatre could feel the pride and dare he even venture to say...happiness emitting from the Perfect Soldier. Quatre was so pleased that his friend (who no one thought would ever allow himself to enjoy the peace he helped create) was actually living a real life and finally happy.

Relena had noticed Dorothy hadn't said much...in fact she seemed to be in shock. This truly was a red letter day, first throwing the all knowing Dorothy off the trail and now rendering her speechless. She never thought she'd see the day.

Then just as quickly Dorothy came out of her shock and seem to compose herself, schooling her features.

"Oh Miss Relena this is truly wonderful news. Congratulations."

She spoke with love, but there was something else just beneath her tone that Relena couldn't pinpoint.

Surprisingly, Dorothy downed the rest of her mostly full wine glass and stood up.  
"Forgive me everyone, but I just remembered Quatre and I have an appointment and we are currently in danger of being late. Relena didn't miss the look of befuddlement on Quatre's face. Even though Quatre was confused, he didn't dare voice his confusion. Dorothy seemed a trifle unsettled and Relena honestly had never seen her in such a state. Although it was nice to have confirmation that Dorothy truly was human after-all.

"Thank you for having us over, but we really must be going. However, we will be staying at our house down the street for the next few days, so we we all must get together again before we leave town."  
With that she grabbed Quatre's arm and all but dragged him out the door.

Relena, Heero, Hildi and Duo all gawked in the direction the blond couple had just left so abruptly.

"Well, I've said it before and I'll say it again...that woman is a real whackado!"

They all seemed to silently nod in agreement with Duo's assessment.

"Relena, any idea why she acted so strangely to your news?"

"Absolutely no clue Hildi." Relena shook her head in disbelief.

 

Dorothy seemed to be a cross between fuming and depressed... it was as if she couldn't decide which feeling was correct in that moment. Quatre watched his wife in concern. She had her suspension that Relena was pregnant, but twins!? First she's royalty, next she's the symbol of peace, then she gets her prince and now twins?! The Queen of the world truly gets everything...Dorothy screamed internally. Quatre was about to speak, but before he could, she had crossed the distance of the limo. She had hiked up her skirt, was straddling his lap, and kissing him fiercely while undoing his pants.

Quartre pulled back and stopped her questing hands.  
"Dorothy, honey...what's going on?"  
As he asked the question, he saw the raw emotion in her eyes...the emotion she only shared with him.  
She was on the verge of tears. He felt the overwhelming tidalwave that was the sea of her emotions.  
They had been trying to get pregnant for the past couple of months. She had wanted to give him a child, and he wanted to gift her with his baby.

"I need you Quatre." Her words were spoken so softly, a rarity reserved for him alone. He wanted more than anything to have a child with this beautiful woman he loved so dearly. His eyes spoke of the emotions churning within him. All he wanted was to fill her with life. She crushed her lips to his and found him ready for her. She wasted no time in sliding onto him, both sighing in relief of once again being connected.

 

  
Duo stretched and yawned putting his arm around his wife. "Welp, it's been a long day of travel and Dorothy's weirdness, so I'm calling it a day. Besides, me and Hee-man got a busy day tomorrow." Duo laughed like an idiot while Heero just glared in response, both at the reminder of tomorrow and the use of Duo's insipid nickname for him.

"Good night you love birds" Duo practically sang, his well wishes thick with innuendo.

Hildi bid them a more appropriate goodnight as she quickly went after her husband.

Once back in the guest house and after Hildi had checked on their still slumbering son, she had to speak her mind.

"Duo, you shouldn't tease Heero so much! The last damm thing I need in this world is him killing you...I am NOT raising Storm alone!" She poked him in the chest as she spoke.

Duo took his wife within his secure embrace.  
"Hildi, that's not going to happen."  
He spoke with confidence and seriousness, a side of his personality he didn't show very often...but when he did it was like a direct line to her arousal. He was always so cheerful, not just to cheer others, but as a way to cope himself. But when he became serious, it just reminded her of just how capable and dangerous he could be and that was a true turn on.

His hands were already beneath her shirt, lifting the fabric to reveal her gorgeous breasts. As you would expect from the master of stealth, he had her bra off before she'd realized it. He was biting one nipple and playing with the other as she was losing herself to his expert ministrations.  
"Let's pick back up where we left off earlier."  
Her quickened breaths were all the answer he needed before he removed the rest of her clothes along with his and rechristened Heero and Relena's guest house couch.

Heero had insisted that Relena head up to bed while he cleaned up. He washed the dishes and locked up the house. Once he entered the bedroom his eyes took in a most welcome sight. Relena in lingerie and the vision set his blood on fire.

All he'd wanted today was to keep her naked in bed. He had just wanted to enjoy his last day before he went back to work, but clearly fate had other plans. So, to see her in this little red number with pieces of fabric strategically placed to make her look like a present with a big bow...the previous events faded away.

"You've been such a good boy today Heero, I thought you deserved a little present." She giggled as she sashayed towards him.

He took her in his arms and kissed her with such passion she was breathless when he pulled away. He gazed at her, taking in her Porcelain skin, tiny features, the bright blue of her eyes and the light pink stain on her cheeks and once again...he marveled at her. Sometimes he still couldn't believe this gorgeous, amazing woman was his...but she was his and he intended to show her how grateful he was of that fact.

* * *

  
**Okay, I know, I am evil for cutting it off there, but fear not my 1xR fans...the next chapter is picking up right where this one ended. Hehe!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Make sure to favorite and definitely follow so you know when I update.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome GW fans!**   
**I own nothing except for my original characters within this story.**

**Thank you to all of my lovely readers and reviewers! I gain encouragement, inspiration and giddiness from you all! This story is going on a journey and I love you all for being so wonderfully patient! Haha!**

**Rated M for a reason.**

**Picking up where we left off.**

* * *

 

As advertised, the lingerie fashioned as a present fell away once he tugged on the satin. His eyes now took-in his real present...her. She certainly was the best present he had ever received.

For the longest time he had not felt worthy of her love, her devotion...of such a woman, but she had never faltered in her faith in him or their union.

The perfect soldier found his humanity because of the dove of peace...this angelic woman who was miraculously his in every way. At times the mere thought made him wonder if he were dreaming, but in these moments...with her in his arms, he knew it was undeniably real. He thanked the gods that he had lived...for her...because of her...and now by her side.

If someone had told him in his youth that this would be his life, he probably would have broken their jaw for spouting such lunacy. Now, he couldn't honestly fathom living any other way.

He was always drawn to her, driven to protect her and help her forge the peace. He hadn't been sure of his feelings for her back then...he only knew that where she went, he would follow. He had never felt so strong and complete as he did when he was by her side. They were partners in every since of the word. The assassin and the pacifist. The man who saved the world and the Queen of the world. A true contradiction in terms that made no sense, yet made all the sense in the world. So different, yet so much alike. The yin and yang in human form. Imperfectly...perfect.

Her voice and scent inundated his senses as her body moved against him in that ancient primal dance. Their sweat mixed together, becoming one as their bodies connected over and over as consistently as the tide. Her hair fell around them like a curtain of gold, sequestering them within their own sensual bubble. This was his heaven, his angel, his home…the only place that ever truly made sense in his life. No other could set his blood on fire, send his senses reeling or add such life and color to his dismal world. She was his reason, his answer…his life. 

Her skin was like silk beneath his battle-scarred hands. She molded to his sculpted form as if they were interlocking puzzle pieces. No matter how many times they partook of each other...it was better every time.

He had never believed in superstition or magic, but with her in this world, he knew there was some type of divination at work. She had irrevocably bewitched him.

When he was sheathed so deeply within her, he never felt more alive. Feeling her clinch and tighten around him in reaction to his thrusts was a euphoria that not even his brain could describe or comprehend. She was his refuge and salvation, his one true north star.

Her hands gripped his shoulders as he slammed into her with expert precision. She threw her head back in ecstacy, moaning with each movement. Every delicious whimper that fell from her luscious lips was like a direct link to his shaft. At the sound of her desire, he doubled his efforts, and as much as he wanted to revel in this moment, he needed something else even more. He craved the sound of her bliss as she fell apart around him. His need to feel her body quake and quiver at his masterful ministrations was an addiction.

As if he had just voiced his wish, he felt her walls grip him so tightly he knew his end would be simultaneous. In one moment of pure elation they arrived at the pinnacle of pleasure together.

In his delirium he collapsed upon her and she didn't even seem to mind. They were out of breath, covered in perspiration and thoroughly sated.

Through her strained breathing, she giggled into his neck as her slender fingers played with his hair.   
She adored when he laid on her, overcome with exhaustion from their love making.

As if coming out of a trance, he realized he was putting all his weight onto her tiny frame and hastily rolled off of her.

The minuscule lament that escaped her throat at the loss of his warmth was not lost on Heero. He immediately grasped her waist and drew her into his embrace. Her breath flitted across his skin as her breathing returned to normal. The moonlight bathed her body in it's azure glow and he couldn't resist the urge to capture her lips.   
She eagerly accepted his kiss as she deepened it.

This was what their day should have consisted of...her naked, in his arms while his name poured from her lips.

The last couple of weeks had been paradise. So rarely did they have the opportunity to be with one another free of distraction. With such hectic schedules, sex at times was a hurried affair, so having the time to enjoy themselves had quickly become addicting.

He was determined to make some much needed changes to both of their work schedules. Relena had to take better care of herself...for herself, for their children and for him.   
He realized he also had to do the same. Changes were on the horizon and he would make certain they would be as prepared as possible. These were the last of his thoughts as sleep took him.

The morning broke too soon. The reality of the day crashed into him just like the sun's rays assaulted his field of vision.

He knew he had to go to work today...with Duo. The thought had him outwardly groaning.

"Heero...what's wrong?"

There was a time he would have said nothing and moved on, but now they had a much different relationship. It had taken a lot of time and patience from his wife, but she had never wavered.

He pulled his arm around her, bringing her closer as he kissed the top of her head.

She responded by trailing her arms up his impressive body and peppering his bare chest in kisses.  
  
He was about to answer, but she beat him to it.

"I know what's wrong. You're going back to work today...with Duo in tow."   
She giggled into his chest and he couldn't resist the urge to pull her up into a kiss.

She pulled away and gave him that mischievous look.   
"Well, Heero...you should take a shower and get ready for your busy day."

He smirked while running his fingers along her bare back.   
"Only if you accompany me."

She shot him a mockingly incredulous look.  
"Like I was letting you go alone. Silly man, I can't have you go back to work without a proper send off, now can I?"  
She smirked.  
"Besides, I can't have you making Hildi a widow today either."

She giggled and he started tickling her sides. He rolled them over as her laughter filled the room... the sound never failing to completely captivate him.

These were the moments that always filled Relena's heart. Even as much progress as Heero had made over the years, and the progress was considerable, he always seemed to reserve these moments just for her. Once upon a time, this was worrisome, but now she viewed it as a special secret shared only between them. The whole world took so much from her in terms of privacy, so managing to keep anything private was precious.

He was showering her naked body in heated kisses that were moving very pointedly downward. Her breath already being stolen in anticipation, when an abrupt knock was heard on their bedroom door.

Heero stopped cold and Relena almost cried at the loss of contact.

"Hey Heero! You awake man? What time are we leaving? You didn't tell me?"

Relena felt a chill settle over her at the sheer murder in Heero's eyes. She could almost see the exact method her deadly husband was planning on exacting Duo's demise.

He moved from her so swiftly, it took everything she had to get to him before he yanked open the door to end the braided pilot's life.

She grasped his toned waist, clutching at him with all she had.

"Heero..." she whispered..."please let me handle this. Think of Hildi and Storm." She felt his tensed muscles infintismally relax under her touch. She kissed his back..."warm up the water, and I'll join you momentarily." Her voice still at a whisper, but now had adopted a seductive element.

As she went to release him, he whirled around and captured her lips in a kiss that curled her toes.

She couldn't take her eyes off his sculpted body as he moved toward the bathroom. Pulling her out of her trance of lust, Duo knocked again, this time louder than before.   
Now she was growing irritated with these interruptions.

She was about to open the door in frustration until she remembered that she was naked. Her fingers that were once poised to pull on the doorknob, now clenched at the metal handle like a lifeline. Her other hand pressing firmly against the door as to make certain that it would not open.

"Duo!" She was shocked at how loud her voice was, so she quickly adjusted both the volumn and tone. "Heero is in the shower. He will be leaving in about an hour."

"Whhhaat?! He takes that long to shower?! What the hell?! Ooooh, wait! I get it! Getting a little morning delight?! Well, I'll leave ya to it!" He laughed boisterously as she could tell he was now walking down the hall.

Relena was now resting her forehead against the door as she rolled her eyes. She didn't need a mirror to know she was furiously blushing.

Then she remembered, she had a naked and wet Heero waiting for her and her and her cheeks flushed for a entirely different reason. Her naughty thoughts effectively vanquished all other musings in her mind.

The steam was thick as she entered, the mere outline of his physique through the foggy glass boosted her need. She had become so entirely consumed in her desire for him...it made her wonder what she would do now that they were going back to their normal schedules? However, in this moment she couldn't expend the mental capacity to ponder such bleak prospects.

She joined him in the tiled and glass enclosure and his hands were immediately caressing her body. His lips found the spot on her neck that made her knees go weak. His hands had gripped her hips and she felt him, all of him, hard and ready and the cry that escaped her lips was carnal.

His response was positively animalistic. Their need had always been intense, but now it was beyond all reasonable logic. Then again their relationship had never been based on logic. With this kind of passion and connection...who the hell needed logic?

Slick with the droplets now running down her body, his hands glided over her smooth skin. He spun her around, lifted her, wrapped her legs around him and entered her with such force the sound that escaped her throat was primal. The steam from the scorching water was tepid compared to the torrid energy flowing between them.

Even though connected, they were already missing each other. The impending pull of reality fueling their passion, as if they were desperate to hold onto these last fleeting moments of freedom.

They longed to savor this slice of bliss, yet their bodies demanded release. Her intoxicating scent, her silky skin and the fervor of her cries were driving him to the brink. The sheer intensity of his kiss, the fire in his touch and the raw power of his thrusts overloaded her senses.

Every touch left tingles in their wake that seemed to awaken every cell. The pure lust was as sobering as it was intoxicating. The impending zenith of their passion rose right along with the ascending steam.

Far too quickly the all-encompassing sensation of completion hit her like a supernova. The mewling cry that left her throat shot through him like lightning. The feeling of her velvet walls clutching around him sent him hurtling into the chasm of ecstacy.

Riding the wave, he pumped languidly into her as she whimpered in euphoria. Capturing her lips he kissed her so deeply tears sprang to her eyes.

Their voices were lost, their breathing labored and their bodies trembled as they clung to one another in the now balmy haze of the shower.

"W...what am I going to do all day without you Heero?" She said in a breathy yet wistful tone.

He smirked in that way that made her heart flutter.   
"Recuperate for tonight." He gave her one last thrust before pulling out. They both seemed to shiver at the loss.

The cute little pout on her lips had him nibbling on her bottom lip. When she went to deepen it he pulled away and lightly smacked her ass. She yelped in surprise and he gently grasped her chin.

"For you, I won't kill Duo today." He laughed at the skeptical look on her face.

She watched almost mournfully as he exited the shower. *God he was hot* she thought with a smirk.   
The inklings of insatiable desire seemed to rise once more... and the thought she had previously vanquished, bubbled up in her mind again.   
*How the hell was she going to control this?*

"You know, if you keep staring at me you'll give me a complex."  
His sexy voice bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh please you know you love it." She giggled as she walked towards him.

He looked at her with his piercing Prussian blue eyes, eyes that could see her, through her and deep into her soul and once again she was struck with the realization that he really was hers. It was a dream her heart had longed for almost as long as her desire for peace. She was always so amazed at the strides he had painstakingly made and she never took his efforts for granted. She knew how hard it still was for him at times. Even though he tried to hide it, she knew him just as well as he knew her. They truly were each others strength.

She decided to leave him to his task of getting ready for his day or else she feared she wouldn't let him leave.

As she exited the bathroom, her mind seemed to clear right along with the steam that had occupied the room. She decided she had better get dressed or perhaps he wouldn't leave. The idea made her laugh...and hope. She shook her head. *Get your mind out of the gutter Relena!* She scolded herself and then remembered, she had Hildi and Storm to hangout with today.

She figured leaving Heero to his own devices was probably best or else they might not ever make it out of the bedroom. So, she quickly dressed and made her way down to the kitchen.

The sight that greeted her was comical.   
Duo was shoveling pancakes in his mouth with gusto. His son was attempting to mimick his father and adorably failing as the mush of pancake was clenched in his tiny fist. Hildi was drinking coffee, looking the perfect picture of a mother of a 2 year old...tired but amused with the antics of her child.

Relena watched with a happy heart as her hands automatically rested on her still non-existent bump. She was staring at the display imagining her and Heero with their own little ones. The thought made emotion brim at corners of her eyes.

Just then two warm hands settled over her hands at her stomach. His strong arms enveloping her in that all-too comforting embrace. His lips kissed her neck and they just stood there enjoying the moment.

Then the peace was shattered as Duo turned around and noticed them.   
"Heero! There you are man! It's about time! You are missing out on this awesome breakfast! Elsa is amazing!"

Relena didn't need to see Heero's face to know the look he was aiming at Duo. He hadn't even had his coffee yet, and even if it weren't Duo talking, it was still too much for him first thing in the morning.

As usual Duo didn't seem to notice or he just didn't care, but thankfully he had stopped speaking and continued to eat. While Duo loved to annoy Heero, it still fell second to his love for food.

"Good morning Heero, Relena." Hildi said with a nod. Hildi had never been a morning person... not until she had at least one full cup of coffee.

Relena found the entire scene rather amusing, although she kept that to herself.

Relena and Heero's hands fell from her stomach as they made their way to the table. Elsa quickly presenting them with their usual morning ritual.

"Thank you Elsa. Also thank you for taking care of our guests." Relena graciously acknowledged Elsa's hardwork.

"Oh no problem Misses, Mr. Duo..."

"Hey now Elsa, we've been over this, it's just Duo..." Elsa whipped around..."Mr. Duo is what I will call you." She said with a stern look that immediately deflated his argument. "Oh alright, I guess Mr. Duo is better than Mr. Maxwell" He grumbled around a mouthful of his breakfast.

Elsa was clearly tempted to laugh out loud, but managed to keep it inside.

"Duo!? Could you at least swallow before you talk!" Hildi screeched. She was starting to wake up now that the coffee was kicking in. Her son chimed in with his own brand of screech that mirrored his mother. Now, if he was in agreement with his mother or not was anybody's guess.

Duo smirked at Hildi and raised his first to the sky as in solidarity with his son's hollar.

Relena was intently watching Storm and now really starting to realize that soon she would have two little ones. The thought was overwhelming to say the least. She equally couldn't help but notice the barely visible wince her husband exhibited when Storm screeched. Yes, they truly had a lot of changes ahead.

Breakfast was finished in a mixture of quiet, Storm's random outbursts, Duo's mindless chitchat and Hildi telling him to just let her finish her coffee.

Relena couldn't help but notice how Elsa seemed to really thrive on the extra guests. This put her mind at ease somewhat, considering their home would soon be filled with two more.

Heero and Relena stared at each other in silent conversation, her eyes pleading with him not to kill or maim Duo. His eyes compling with her appeal...yet she could see the slightest hint of mirth in those brilliant Prussian blues. She lightly smirked back as he claimed her lips in a deep kiss that spoke of promises to be fulfilled later tonight. If they hadn't had an audience, she would have made sure he was late for work.

Hildi had Storm on her hip while Duo gave her a kiss and ruffled his sons hair.

Duo then slapped his hand on Heero's back and Relena found herself sending a prayer up that Duo made it through this day.

Heero walked briskly out and away from Duo's grasp heading toward the car. Duo was practically running to catch up, all the while spouting the nonsense onc could think Duo specially crafted just for Heero.

"I sincerely hope Heero doesn't kill him."  
Hildi said in exasperation.

"That makes two of us Hildi."  
Relena turned toward Hildi and Storm.  
"So would you two like to go into town with me today?" Relena said it with a gleam in her eye.

Hildi seemed to perk up.   
"Yes! Let's go get into some trouble with the Vice Foreign Minister." Hildi said with excitement and even Storm produced an unintelligible gurgle.

The drive into work was Duo talking incessantly and Heero actively tuning him out.   
The walk into the building consisted of his coworkers looking at him in shock, fear or amusement at the loud braided man following him saying hello to everyone.

Once he reached his floor, Wufei met them at the elevator with his usual countenance.   
"Heeeeyyyy, Wu-man! Long time no see!" Duo appeared as if he were about to hug the Chinese pilot, but Wufei's steely glare stopped his forward trajectory.   
Wufei turned his attention on Heero.

"Une wants to see you in her office."

Heero inwardly groaned. He knew this was coming, but he thought he'd at least be able to go to office first.

"Awwww! She doesn't want to see me too? Oh well, I'll just hang out with you Wu-man!" Wufei's eyes blazed at having to deal with the braided idiot for any amount of time.

Heero almost wanted to laugh. If he had to go to Une's office, at least Wufei had to babysit Duo. He smirked as he walked away from Duo's endless chatter as he headed to Une's office.

* * *

 

  
**Whew! Two steamy scenes and setting up the next chapter nicely.**   
**Hehe! Thank you for R &R F&F! <3**

 


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing in the GW Universe. However, my original characters are all mine. ;-)**

**  
** **Thank you WingsLanding for being my tweeking extraordinare helping me piece together the ideas for this chapter and thank you to NinjetteTwitch for being my beta master! <3 y’all!** **  
** **  
** **Picking up right where the last chapter ended.**

* * *

  
  
  
Any normal man would have probably been nervous heading to their superiors office, especially when they knew a reprimand was eminent. However, Heero was no ordinary man. He was not nervous. Honestly, he was just annoyed! Annoyance was the theme of the day, apparently, and it wasn't even 9AM yet!    
  
He stopped at the receptionist desk and waited. He knew he was expected, therefore the need for explanation wasn't warranted. As predicted, he was already being led into the battleground currently masquerading as an office.    
  
Une sat ramrod straight, aiming her best severe look at him. He reciprocated in kind with his usual steely glare as he settled himself in the chair in front of her desk. He was almost certain that this sentencing, disguised as a trial, would not be quick.    
  
He wouldn't be the first to break the silence. While he knew this was unavoidable, he had hoped she would give him a minute before bombarding him. Clearly that had been wishful thinking.    
  
Judging by her body movements, he observed that she was attempting to control her breathing. He chuckled inwardly at the sight. He knew she had been pissed, but he would have thought that she had enough time to calm down at least somewhat. Apparently that calculation had been off. So, he waited.    
  
The usual glare from Yuy was enough to make her want to throw something at his head. She had been livid, and she was still livid.    
  
She spoke deathly calm. "Taking off, giving no notice...deliberately not being here during the launch of a new security protocol and...your wife pulling rank on me was the icing on the fucking cake." The last part earning a boost of volume to her voice. She looked to be struggling with whether or not to rise from her chair as she continued her tirade.    
  
"Oh, and lest we forget the fact that neither of you are informing me of the reason for this little vacation?!" It was an accusation wrapped in an inquiry as she looked at him expectantly.   
  
He truly had to force himself not to roll his eyes. Yes, she was his superior. Yes, he knew she wouldn't be happy. But he honestly didn't think this type of behavior suited her any longer. They were no longer at war, and they had become a semblance of what one could consider friends. At least that's what Relena had informed him.    
  
"Commander, the only reason we did not inform you was because your rash words upset Relena. Before that she was fully prepared to provide explanation. Regardless, Relena has asked me not to divulge the information yet."   
  
She looked at him incredulously. The anger coursing through her flew past her lips, finding its escape in the form of words dripping with venom.    
  
"Oh, yes. You just do everything the Princess tells you like a good little soldier, don't you?"    
  
Now he was on his feet, matching her her venomous tone.    
  
"You would do well to choose your words carefully. You can say what you want about me, but you will not speak ill of my wife. You've made your displeasure known by your calling in of Duo. But if Relena is not ready to explain, she won't be made to do so until she is comfortable. I would think you could respect that considering your own personal life choices."   
  
That dig made her bolt from her chair, now mirroring his stance. Once again, she found herself resisting the urge to throw something at him.   
  
Just then, the office door opened. Une directed her attention towards it, while Heero kept his sights locked onto Une.   
  
"Good morning."   
  
At the sound of the voice, Heero was now instantly focused on the newcomer.    
  
"Well, it looks as if we arrived just in time. I certainly don't need the two of you murdering each other." Her tone was humorous with an edge of significance.   
  
Her silent companion, Hildi, was holding her slumbering son while looking rather uncomfortable. The tension in the air could be cut with a chainsaw.    
  
"Relena, what are you doing here?" He was already closing the distance between them. His mind had forgotten about Une.  Now he was just concerned something was wrong.    
  
Knowing her husband well, she answered his unspoken question. "Everything is fine, Heero. I just felt that I should probably come explain my part in this."   
  
"You don't have to explain anything." His voice was stern and heavy with implication.    
  
She grasped his hands. "I know, my love, but I want to... it's time."   
  
His eyes showed skepticism for a fraction of a second and then, just as quickly, acceptance.    
  
Hildi quickly moved to the couch along the wall, praying her son would stay asleep. When Relena had said they'd be getting into trouble in town, this was not the kind of trouble she had imagined.    
  
Heero had walked Relena to the chair that had been next to his and they both took seats. They looked up at Une as she still stood, watching the scene unfold. As if coming out of a trance, she slowly lowered herself back into her chair, watching the two of them as if they were bombs ready to explode.    
  
"Okay, Relena, what do you have to tell me?" The Commander reverted back to her militaristic tone that had served her so well during the war.   
  
"Lady..."

  
"It's Commander." Une barked out and Relena took a steadying breath.    
  
"Commander...you are aware that I do not normally pull rank. I don't like to pull rank. It's not something I relish doing. It was certainly not my intention to do so with you, but you have to admit, you rather rudely cut me off. You upset me and I lashed out. Honestly, Commander...all you had to do was ask."   
  
"I did ask!"   
  
"NO! No, you did not ask! You cut me off and I let my hormones get the best of me..."   
  
"Hormones!? You, the symbol of peace, are blaming hormones?!" Une screeched.   
  
"Here you are cutting me off once again?" While Relena's voice was steady, the look on her face could have been considered patronizing, but it soon turned angry. "Your statement implies that I am not human. As if, because of my job, I'm not allowed to ever act on my emotions!" Relena had raised her voice consistently as she spoke.   
  
"Oh, come now, you know as well as I that is not what I am implying!"   
  
"Actually, Commander I don't know and honestly, now that I think about it, I have a topic I would like to broach with you."   
  
Une looked truly thrown, but only for a split second.    
  
"Since we are on the topic of emotions...I don't appreciate your little stunt!"

  
"Excuse me?!” Une's tone was pure acid.   
  
Relena appeared unaffected by the toxicity pouring from Une, something both Hildi and Heero were thoroughly impressed by as she watched with avid fascination and he watched with caution. 

  
Relena's anger hit her full force as she managed to match Une's tone. "Calling my brother?!"   
  
The Commander seemed to be shocked by the inquiry. In her mind, it was an inconsequential action on her part. Just doing her job. She never imagined that it would bother the VFM. More accurately, she just didn't think it was pertinent enough to mention.    
  
"Relena, I called your brother for an update with the Terra..." 

 

"Bullshit!" Relena was up from her chair, slamming her hand down on the desktop in her anger. The sudden and out of character response from the young blond woman was startling, to say the least.    
  
"You called him to see if you could find out what was going on! You know it, I know it...everyone in this room knows it, so just admit the truth!" Her hormones were taking over.    
  
The combination of the abrupt rush to rise from her chair and the adrenaline made her slightly dizzy. She gripped the sides of the desk as Heero was already behind her and helping her back into her chair.    
  
The whole scene had Une switching from anger to concern. She slowly sat down, watching as Heero asked Relena if she was alright. She sighed with sudden exhaustion.    
  
"Mrs. Yuy." Une spoke in a tone that was halfway concern and halfway condescending. Since Relena was there as a wife and not in any official professional capacity, Une decided to address her as a civilian.    
  
Relena could have laughed. Calling her by her husband's surname certainly wasn't an insult. It was quite the opposite, in-fact. It always gave her a thrill. She was proud to hold that title. It was a badge of honor. After-all, she went through hell to secure it. Referring to her by her civilian title did not diminish her professional influence. She knew Une was just trying to assert her authority on her turf, attempting to put her in her place.    
  
Again, Relena wanted to laugh yet held back. She did, however, allow a wicked smirk to grace her features. Une immediately noticed the change in Relena's disposition and let out an exasperated breath. "Could we possibly table this until I've at least finished my coffee?"

  
Relena did laugh this time. "I must admit I'm surprised. I would have thought you would be calling it java by now?"    
  
Relena giggled at the subtle hint regarding Une's personal life. The nearly imperceptible look that flashed through Une's eyes would have been unnoticeable to anyone that didn't possess a deeper understanding of the Commander. However, Relena had been through far too much with the militant woman. So to her, the slight change in her eyes might as well have been a flare being shot into the sky.    
  
Une didn't like her personal life being discussed within the walls that confined her professional life. But before she could respond, Relena continued.    
  
"Oh, how I miss coffee." Relena looked longingly at the black mug holding the lovely liquid energy. She didn't miss the confusion crossing Une's perplexed appearance. "Do enjoy it for the both of us won't you?"    
  
"Relena, what the hell are you talking about? You live on coffee just like I do! You honestly expect me to believe that you aren't drinking it all of a sudden?!" Une didn't scream, but she didn't speak normally either.   
  
"Well, I can't...for now...for another...oh, 9 months or so."   
  
Une let out a frustrated sigh shaking her head. "Relena, what are yo..." Her mouth froze into the shape her lips made from her last half-spoken word...her eyes growing wide. "Wait, are...you...pregnant?!"   
  
Relena could no longer hold her stern expression, the reveal of her announcement once again bringing a glowing smile to her face. She stood and walked over to her husband. He was holding out his hand and pulled her into his lap. She giggled at his antics, wrapping her arms around his neck while she somehow resisted the urge to kiss him senseless. Even in their seemingly innocent positions, the intimate energy emanating from them both was remarkable.    
  
Not taking her eyes off of her husband, "Yes, Heero and I are expecting...twins." Her voice was pure elation. The joy was palpable.    
  
Prying her gaze from the love of her life, she once again regarded the Commander.   
  
"So, you see, I needed Heero home with with me as I have been...passing out. The pregnancy is already taking its toll," She said with reserved severity.    
  
Une eyes flashed with a multitude of emotions.   
  
"Seriously!? You do realize this makes you a higher security risk! You didn't think I needed to be made aware immediately?!" Une yelled this time. She had jumped up from her chair and it seemed like her desk was the only thing stopping her from closing the distance between them.    
  
" Sally is Relena's personal physician and  Wufei was informed. Considering she was at home and with me, she was safe." The methodical tone from Heero both irritated and calmed Une's ire.    
  
The Commander reigned herself back in, taking stock of her senses as she pinched the bridge of her nose.    
  
"I'm very happy for you both and it is regrettable that you have been experiencing adverse effects. However, we truly needed Heero here as well. The new security protocols need to be personally overseen by your husband as he is the head of security.”    
  
"Commander, you and I have always managed to work relatively well together, so I'd like to ask you a question. As you know, Heero and I both give 100% to our positions. Do you honestly believe Heero would have been able to efficiently produce the same caliber of results you require while worried about his family?"   
  
It was not lost on Une that when the word "family" fell from Relena's lips as Heero's hand came to lay protectively at Relena's stomach. The movement brought Relena's attention back to her husband, her hand now resting on top of his. Once again they shared a moment that everyone in the room felt borderline voyeuristic watching.    
  
As always, the Commander had to admit that the Vice Foreign Minister posed an excellent point. While Une would normally expect nothing less than perfection from the perfect soldier, she knew once he married...he was considerably more human. Regardless, his first and foremost concern was, and would always be, Relena. It was a fact that made her both happy for him and pissed off, all at the same time...in this current situation.   
  
Une was mad, and she had every right to be. But they equally had the right to take time for themselves and the drastic upcoming changes in their life. They were having twins and there would no doubt be more changes on the horizon.    
  
Sharing the silence, a screech brought Une out of her hurricane of thoughts.    
  
"Storm, no baby...shhhhh!" The now very much awake little boy was giving voice to unintelligible words and clearly wanting to be let out of his mother's embrace.    
  
Une could do nothing but watch as the God Of Death's son exhibited stealth ability to escape his mother's grasp. He ran across the floor, heading straight for the other side of the room to a shelf of awards and other items the Commander proudly displayed. Hildi was on her feet, moving quickly, but not fast enough. His chubby little hands reached out for a shiny figurine. It all happened so fast. His hand came up, took hold of the object of his desire and yanked it from its resting place. The little boy laughed with glee as it fell to the ground. As it hit the carpet, Hildi had reached her hellraiser, grabbing him as she inspected the now fallen statue. She visibly let out a sigh of relief that it appeared to be intact.    
  
"No, sir. You do not do this. You could have broken it." Hildi's voice was firm but loving. Her son released a shrill cry of disapproval. Hildi appeared to not even be affected by the high pitched complaint.    
  
Une just stood there, horrified as she watched Hildi place the figure back onto the shelf with one hand while confining her son with the other. Even though she had adopted Mariemaia, thankfully she had not been a toddler. She  had no experience with this and it was enough to make her lose touch with reality for a second. The whole scene seemed to move in slow motion. Now, she watched Hildi apologizing profusely as she moved back to the couch. She couldn't help but also notice Relena giggling. That was enough to snap her out it.    
  
She was about to speak but the sound of Heero's voice beat her to it. 

  
"Children are unpredictable, difficult to strategize around. Noted." He seemed to be talking to himself.    
  
"Yes, they are Heero...but we will learn." Relena leaned into him, bringing their lips together.    
  
"No! Not in my office!" Une had lost her patience. All she wanted was to yell at Heero. But instead, the God of Death's child was trying his hand at destruction and now the perfect soldier was well on the way to a make out session with his wife.    
  
Heero and Relena stopped and looked at her...Relena had the decency to blush slightly, while Heero looked no different than usual.    
  
Regardless of her relationship with Trowa and her caring for Mariemaia...she still wasn't entirely versed or comfortable with such displays of emotion. Granted she had improved, but this was more than she bargained for today. So, she resorted to what she knew.    
  
Straightening her stance she continued. "Heero...I expect you to finish the new security protocols today preferably..."    
  
"I will complete the objective," he spoke in a no less severe inflection, yet managed to make it sound as if he were bored.    
  
That pissed her off until she remembered her little gift. "Oh and you'll need to work closely with Duo as he will need to test out your theory." She smirked at the flash of momentary anger in his eyes. She felt as if she'd won. Duo would forever be a thorn in Heero's side and a kind of trump card for her. Despite Duo's excellent ability to piss off the perfect soldier...he was an equally accomplished programmer. Albeit, his methods were notably different.   
  
"Commander, while I understand my husband has a job to do, I hope you also understand that there are changes coming. Not just to mine and Heero's personal lives, but to our professional lives as well. I will not accept him being buried under so much work that he practically lives here. We both will be altering our schedules." She spoke clearly and with a hint of the authority her position possessed.   
  
Une bristled at Relena subtly pulling rank...again. This was truly not how this meeting was supposed to go. Nevertheless, a more rational part of her knew she was correct.    
  
Still, the former Queen of the World continued, "Once this project is complete, I would like Heero to be able to work from home as much as possible. My work schedule is going to be much lighter and with more work at home as well. I have to take better care of myself." She patted her stomach to emphasize her point. “You've had your fun bringing Duo here. I think we can all agree that's more than enough."   
  
The smirk on Une’s face boasted that she was pleased with herself. But not for long...now it was Relena’s turn to smirk.    
  
"That would be like us leaving Storm here for you to babysit."   
  
Une's smirk morphed into a horrified expression. The thought alone made her head hurt. In moments like this, she grateful that her tubes were tied.   
  
"Hey, are you calling my husband a child?" Hildi blurted out the question with a hint of irritation, her son sharing in her annoyance by letting out another yell. Yet, just as fast, she spoke again. "Actually, yeah...that's not entirely inaccurate," Hildi chuckled as her son now giggled along with her.    
  
Relena and Hildi seemed to share a silent laugh as well. That was one of the of the many attributes to love about Hildi. She had no illusions about who she married. She loved him for exactly who he was as a man, husband, father, person and former Gundam pilot.   
  
Everyone could hear the audible sound of frustration leaving Une's mouth. On that note, Relena rose from Heero's lap; Heero along with her.    
  
"Now, I am certain we have taken up enough of your time. I trust all points discussed will be handled accordingly." It wasn't a question; it was a statement. She didn't come here to grovel.    
  
By this time, Une wasn't sure if her rationale had just completely taken over or if she was just altogether done with this entire interaction. She did know she wished to be left the hell alone now. Only nodding her head, as she did not trust her voice at present, she signaled to the door.   
  
Hildi made her way out first as Storm squealed, waving at nothing and no one in particular.    
  
Relena laughed at the adorable little one as she followed them out.   
  
Heero and Une seemed to have a conversation with nothing but their fierce glares. He then turned and followed his wife.    
  
Une had never been so happy to hear her door close. She practically fell into her chair. She was happy to just finish her coffee in peace, until she realized it was cold. With all that had transpired she wanted to hurl the mug at the wall. Instead, she smashed the button to call her secretary.    
  
Walking down the hall and away from the fallout, they all made their way towards Heero's office with Relena's bodyguard, Greg, bringing up the rear. Upon arrival, Heero noticed that Duo had been left in his office unsupervised...much to his chagrin. He'd have to thank Wufei for that later, he thought with a vicious grin.     
  
"Hey! There you are buddy...Hildi? Storm? Relena? What are you doing here?!"   
  
Duo jumped from his seat to kiss his wife and take hold of his son. The little boy laughed at his father as he was thrust toward the ceiling and brought back down quickly only to have the motions quickly repeated again.    
  
"Well, Relena came to rescue Heero from Une's wrath," Hildi answered with a chuckle and glance back at Relena.    
  
Relena was too caught up in a silent conversation with her husband to notice.     
  
"Duo, stop that! Give him back to me before he throws up!" She took hold of her son.    
  
"Aww, Hildi...he loves it! He is like me, a thrill seeker." Duo laughed at his statement and his son joined him.    
  
"That's what I'm afraid of!" Hildi spoke, trying to fight a smile. But between her two laughing boys...it wasn't possible.   
  
Relena gazed into Heero's sexy Prussian eyes and read every emotion. He was grateful to her for coming, happy to see her, and concerned about getting through the day with the braided idiot as his "assistant".    
  
"It's alright, it will go quickly...just stay focused on what awaits you at home." 

  
The spark in his eyes was unmistakable at hearing her seductive whisper. Just like earlier at their home, they knew if they didn't have an audience, they would be making use of the couch in his office, or the desk...or perhaps even the wall. He seized her lips and gave her a searing kiss, making her almost dizzy again. That kiss now made her realize another errand she wanted to make in town before going home today. She gave him a naughty smile as they reluctantly pulled away. "Until tonight," she whispered like a vixen.    
  
"Geeze, you two are just too much, ya know?"    
  
"Shut up, Duo!" Heero said in exasperation.    
  
"Oh, hell! I guess you should enjoy it while ya can. Once you have kids it all changes...you'll see!" He laughed as Hildi hit him in the stomach at his comment.    
  
"Remember, please don't kill him," Relena whispered.    
  
He bent down to bite her ear, eliciting an excited titter from his bride. "Can I at least kick his ass or break something?" His voice was rough and enticing, sending a shiver of want through her. 

  
"I just said don't kill him," she breathed in a pathetic attempt to calm her hormones. She knew she was aroused. She would never condone barbaric behavior. But right now, the thought of him using his perfectly sculpted physique in the manner in which it was intended...sweating...oh she wanted to lick his sweat off every inch of him. She knew he saw the lewd scenes dancing in her eyes. She had to mentally slap herself. She had to walk out of here before she jumped him and rode him all fucking day. He bestowed a chaste kiss on her lips as he brought her body flush up against him. She giggled and she knew she had to go now or else things would get X-rated.   
  
Heero opened his office door and was not disappointed to find Greg, ready and waiting. Greg was already calling for the car. This is just one of the reasons Heero chose Greg as her main bodyguard. Heero always appreciated people that required less explanation. He nodded to Greg as his nonverbal confirmation that he was to take over now. He kissed her once more and gave her firm ass a quick swat. It always excited her when he showed these moments of PDA. She had to get out of here; she had some planning to do. The thought gave her pause as she briefly locked eyes with her husband on the way out of the door. The glance he returned made her wet. He smirked knowing full well what he was doing to her. Yes, she had to leave...now.    
  
As Heero closed his door, he turned back to Duo to see him typing on his phone. Then he heard music.    
  
**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night** **  
** **He's gotta be strong** **  
** **And he's gotta be fast** **  
** **And he's gotta be fresh from the fight** **  
** **I need a hero**   
  
The last note was heard as the phone went crashing into the wall and shattered.    
  
"Hey, what the fuck, Heero!? I thought you'd like that song? Shit, now I gotta go down to IT to get a new phone! That will take all damn day!"   
  
Heero was pleased. Not only did he exact a little revenge, but now the braided man was out of his hair for the day. Mission Don’t Kill Duo Today was a success.    
  
"Heero, are you actually smiling?! Yeesh! Scary!" Duo stomped out of office and out of his day.   
  
Now Heero could focus on work and what Relena had planned tonight, the thought bringing a different kind of smile to his face.    
  


* * *

  
  
**Whew! Okay another chapter done! Hope you enjoyed. This story is gonna be a beast! Haha! But it will be great and I heart you all for continuing to hang in there with me. Your reviews give me life.** **  
** **Stay Tuned!** **  
** **Thanks for R &R and F&F**   
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, beautiful people, the next chapter is finally here! Thank you, thank you for all the patience and support.**

**I own nothing...but gee, it would be nice if I did. Haha!**

**Fair warning! This chapter gets a wee bit raunchy folks...don't say you haven't been warned. Bruhaha!**

* * *

Duo had been stuck at the IT building all day long. Setting up a new cell phone with the level of security needed for their line of work was neither easy nor quick. He spent the time somewhere between pissed and plotting. At first, he had just been pissed because his phone was completely obliterated due to Heero demolishing the defenseless device. But when he remembered that there were some really great photos of Storm and Hildi on that phone...he started plotting. However, he did calm somewhat when IT informed him that everything could be salvaged; that was honestly the only reason Duo wasn't completely livid.

The logical part of his brain knew that Heero didn't think in terms of sentimentality. He wasn't a father...yet. That thought brought a stupid grin to Duo's face. The stoic asshat was not a father yet. He didn't know how completely world upending parenthood could be. It added a chuckle to his silly grin. Boy, oh boy was that son of a bitch in for a surprise. Duo laughed so loud he got a few irritated looks from the IT staff.

Duo wasn't normally so easily irritated. But this time, Heero managed to really get to him. It was no secret that their friendship had always been a tumultuous endeavor...mainly with Duo trying and Heero...well, doing nothing. Well, when he went back to that jerk's office, he would be bringing his favorite maple coffee with him. He knew Heero loathed the smell. In fact, it drove him crazy. Normally, Duo wouldn't drink it in the jackass's office, but today, he didn't give a damn what Heero wanted. Besides, considering Duo's capabilities and the alternatives of how he could exact his revenge...this was pretty light. Sure, drinking flavored coffee in front of someone you know can't stand the smell is childish and stupid. Then again, Heero throwing his phone into the wall wasn't exactly mature. Just the thought of seeking some type of retribution was the only thing keeping him from running back to the office to sock the asshole in the face. Although, the mental image did bring him a sense of amusement.

0101010101

After Relena rescued her husband from the unhinged jaw of Une, she was feeling rather energized. She felt like she had just had a hit of the sweet caffeine she so missed and desperately craved, more often than she cared to admit. She felt ready to take on the world. She loved when she could help Heero. Lord knows he had saved her innumerable times; it was always nice to have the ability to return the favor. That was something her and Heero had in common; they both enjoyed feeling useful, especially to one another. They had always been on the same wavelength on so many points, and even when they weren't, they still managed to maintain genuine respect for each other's positions. That was true even before they had added intimacy to the equation. Although, now when they disagreed, they usually just fucked it out. The thought made her lose herself in memories of torrid moments with the love of her life.

"What's so funny?" Hildi was eyeing her with a sly grin.

"What do you mean, Hildi?"

Hildi was now shooting her a confused look. "Relena, you just laughed."

Now, it was Relena's turn to look confused. She had been so caught up in her salacious thoughts, she hadn't even realized that she had laughed out loud!

"Oh, just thinking...about things...I probably shouldn't be considering our very public setting." Relena gestured to the baby paraphernalia surrounding them.

"Girl, apparently you forgot that we are the only ones in here? So, spill what's going on in that not so prim and proper head of yours." From the look on Hildi's face, Relena knew she was not planning on letting this go.

She took a breath and steadied herself for what she was about to confess. Sure, HIldi and her had talked about this stuff before, but on secure phone lines or in private...certainly not in a public store. But, in truth she really wanted to talk about it.

"Well, I am... _frustrated_." Relena stressed the word as she eyed Hilde in attempt to try to make her understand without further words.

"About what? Looks to me like everything is going pretty well for you and Heero."

Hildi clearly did not get it, Relena thought in despair.

"No, I mean...frussssstrated." Relena then mouthed the word 'sexually'.

"OOOOOOH, SEXUALLY!" Hildi said far too loudly.

Relena almost jumped to cover Hildi's mouth in embarrassment.

"HILDI!?" Relena whisper yelled.

Just as quickly, Hildi realized her blunder and joined Relena in her own whisper.

"I'm sorry, Relena." She spoke so low Relena might not have heard it if she hadn't been so close.

"It's fine, Hildi. As you said we are the only ones here...thank God!"

"Relena, honey...being...frustrated during pregnancy is normal. Girl, I swear at one point, Duo thought I was going to break his dick!" Hildi laughed at the memory and Relena couldn't help but blush as she joined in on the laughter at the idea of Duo being scared of such a thing. Although, there was something even more interesting about Hildi's story...Relena was not alone in her constant craving of Heero and his cock.

"Well, I am glad to know I am not some kind of sex maniac," Relena giggled in relief.

"Oh hun, you TOTALLY ARE a sex maniac, but you are not alone." Hildi laughed. "I know how bad I was with one baby, and you've got two in there! Twice the hormones! Honestly, I am surprised you let Heero out the house." Hildi was full blown laughing now.

Relena, once again joined in the laughter. "Hildi, I don't know what I am going to do?"

The entire conversation caused Hildi to recall just how insatiable she was when she was pregnant. The very fact that Relena was carrying twins, she knew, made it so much worse. Suddenly, Hildi got an idea.

"Relena, I hate to ask this, but I just remembered a personal errand I need to run. Would you mind watching Storm for me? The boy could sleep through a tsunami, so he will be out for a while. Honestly, it's just a quick errand. I won't be long."

Relena was a bit surprised at the sudden shift in conversation. She noticed a glint in Hildi's eyes, but decided against inquiring. She didn't mind watching Storm. Honestly, they were like family. For all intents and purposes, Storm was her nephew as Hildi was like a sister.

"Of course, Hildi! You know I am happy to watch him."

Hildi could tell Relena was confused. But she soon wouldn't be, she thought with a mental giggle.

"Thanks, doll. You are the best. I'll be back soon."

Relena couldn't help but notice the way Hildi seemed to almost sing the word 'soon'. She shook her head in amusement. She never really did know what to expect when it came to Hildi...or Duo, for that matter.

The thought made her wonder how her sexy husband was fairing with Mr. Maxwell? A seemingly innocent thought morphed into thinking about his rippling muscles being used to kick Duo's ass, and then those same muscles being used on her while he pounded into her. She shook her head. She was in public, looking after a child for crying out loud! She had to get ahold herself. This was neither the time or the place.

0101010101

Hildi moved quickly, enjoying the cool air of the majesty that was planet Earth. Manufactured air on the colonies couldn't hold a candle to the natural beauty of this big blue marble. Truthfully, this was another reason she insisted on accompanying Duo. Not only to keep an eye on her troublemaker husband and not just to see Relena, but to visit the Earth and all it's natural offerings.

As she found her destination, she quickly ducked inside and set on her quest to procure the desired object. As she made her way through the aisles, she found that she was fascinated with all the choices. She had not been in such an establishment in quite a while. So at present, she felt like a kid in a candy store. She would definitely be picking up a few things for her and Duo as well. Lost in concentration, her feet were moving, yet her brain lacked the ability to keep her aware of her immediate surroundings, a fact that was quickly proven when she bumped into another person. Apologies poured from her hastily moving lips. Then she got a look at the person she had disturbed. There she was, in a trenchcoat and hat, a poor disguise and an even worse attempt at anonymity. There was no mistaking it. She was staring into the pale ice blue and narrowed eyes of Dorothy Catalonia Winner.

In this moment a part of Hildi wasn't sure whether to laugh or run. The venomous look Dorothy aimed at her brought to mind the old adage 'if looks could kill'. A small part of her also wanted to tease and mess with the haughty woman; but just as quickly Hildi realized this was ultimately, just kind of awkward for all parties involved. However, that didn't mean she wasn't going to tell Relena and Duo about this example of humanity and albeit freaky side of crazy brows. The thought forced Hildi to suppress an excited smirk. The two women shared a truce of sorts in the form of pointed looks wrapped in silence. They simply just passed each other as they headed in opposite directions.

0101010101

Ever since Heero had managed to separate himself from the problem, otherwise known as Duo, the day flew by. He was accomplishing his work with an ease and speed that, if he were being honest, surprised even him. Taking into account that he had been having so much incredible sex probably didn't hurt matters either. Clearing the pipes always helped his mind work like the well oiled machine it was meant to be. Of course, knowing that his gorgeous wife had a surprise waiting for him at home didn't hurt his motivation either. The hours didn't feel like hours. Everything was running like clockwork and before too long, he realized he was finished and it was only 3PM!

He stood to stretch his tall frame, his muscles protesting to the new position as they had been set typing for hours. Heero still found himself entrenched in irritation at the braided man he had fortunately managed to get rid of for the day. In truth, he didn't hate the ex-Deathsythe pilot. In fact, he  _did_ consider him a friend. Honestly, the ex-pilots were the closest he could honestly consider as friends. They were the only people in the world that all shared membership in their exclusive club; the only ones that could understand the unparalleled trials they had all survived. Ever since he had come back and married Relena, Heero had been discovering that such occurrences of sentiment had been surfacing at a more regular rate. Even after all this time, it was still a foreign feeling to him, but surprisingly he was becoming more accustomed to them. As he came out of his impromptu daydream, he instantly knew what he wanted and where he wanted to be.

0101010101

Duo smirked as the maple aroma wafted from his extra large coffee cup. He was walking with controlled excitement as he made his way to the enemy's lair. The braided man had to shove down the urge to giggle like a kid. He schooled his features as he prepared to enter. As he walked inside, he was covered in darkness as the lights were off. He turned around to find that the occupant of these four walls was gone and the computer was shut down. Duo's mind flew through the possibilities, landing on the most obvious.

"No! No way!? He didn't?!" Duo voiced to the atmosphere. Moving swiftly now, he headed to the main receptionist. "Marie, do you know where agent 01 is?" The woman seemed perplexed, but answered him.

"Agent 01 has left for the day."

The words appeared to be coming out in slow motion. His brain either couldn't, or didn't want to, process the information. The only emotion he could feel in that instance was rage. Before he could stop the trajectory, his arm was hurling the hot maple coffee. He watched the brown liquid paint the wall and the little plastic cup bounce off the previously white surface and land onto the floor. Immediately realizing what he had just done, he was profusely apologizing to a stunned and now angry looking Maria. She was already on the phone with the cleaning services while she shot daggers at the braided man.

As he stood there in shock at his own abrupt action, he watched as the janitor arrived to clean up his mistake. His apologies fell on deaf ears as Maria had turned away to ignore him. All he wanted to do in that moment was leave, but he was stuck. He knew that Trowa and Sally were out on assignment today and that left only one person...Wufei. He knew it was a longshot, but he had to ask.  _Maybe Wufei would be in a...less bad mood today?_  Wishful thinking was always something he excelled at, even in the darkest of times. It was something he learned from Sister Helen. While at first he thought she was crazy, after she died, he took it up as a way to honor her and it just kind of stuck. Sure, he got flack for it, but it had truly become a part of him.

As he made his way to the former pilot's office, he found his previously fast moving feet had slowed to a crawl. He was suddenly re-thinking his not so brilliant plan. There was no way Chang was going to do him ANY favors...not without Sally beating him over the head to do it. Then again sometimes that didn't even work. Wufei was the most stubborn son of bitch he had ever met in his life.

It was during this torrent of thoughts running rampant in his mind that the door, to the office of the man in question, swung open.

"Maxwell! What are you doing standing in my doorway?" The way Wufei voiced anything made it sound like you were being interrogated. Honestly that was one of Wufei's specialties...interrogation. He had a way of seeing straight into your soul, specifically the darkest parts and that made the perps sing like canaries. The man had a genuine talent for making people confess. Duo thought that perhaps Wufei should have been a priest. The very idea made him want to laugh, but one look at the severe expression of the man in front of him stopped him cold.

"Uh, heeeey, Wu-man…" The look on Wufei's face somehow went darker and Duo quickly corrected. "I...uh...well...ya see…"

"Spit it out, Maxwell!"

"I need a ride to Relena's…"

"The Vice Foreign Minister's house? Why? What's happened? Where is Heero?" Wufei had gone into crisis mode, ready to vanquish any threat with swift and terrible vengeance.

"Oh, no! Nothing has happened...Heero and I rode to work together and the bastard left me here." Duo practically whined on the last part, a fact made evident by the the look of disgust on Wufei's face.

Duo didn't know what to think. It appeared as if an array of emotions flit across Wufei's face, but only for a split second. Duo braced himself for a unpleasant response; but what he received shocked him even more than anything he expected.

Uncharacteristically, the stoic man's face, which was normally like stone, cracked a smile and then even more unsettling...a  _laugh_! A very loud laugh erupted from the usually indomitable man.

Duo felt like he had just fallen through a wormhole to another dimension. Was Wufei actually laughing?  _Couldn't be?!_

Wufei moved to pass Duo as he continued to laugh while Duo continued to detect reality from fiction.

Then he heard Wufei mumble the words that let him know this was in fact real and not some psychedelic dream. "Good one Heero." Wufei clearly said it to himself more than anyone else, but Duo heard it. And that was Duo's answer to his question as well. He couldn't really say he was surprised that he hadn't been willing to give him a ride. Although, Wufei laughing was the more fascinating aspect of this interaction.

"Damn, wish I'd caught that on video...no one will believe me." Duo whispered to nothing and no one.

0101010101

Heero arrived home sporting his coveted (by Relena) and rarely seen smile. The house was quiet but he knew she was home. He could always feel her. He ascended the stairs, taking two at a time. His body seemed to hum the closer in proximity he got to his bride. Entering the room, his eagle eyes spotted his sleeping beauty. His smile grew wide, hidden within the shadows that danced as streaks of light played across the room.

He approached the bed and watched as her body gently moved with her soft breaths. Just being near her always provided him with such purpose and calm. Knowing that she was his so completely never ceased to reinforce just exactly why he was born. War was just the vehicle; she was the destination. The urge to touch her was overwhelming...no, he wanted something more.

Moving like a ghost onto the bed, he disappeared beneath her skirt and found the object of his desire. Her scent, just like everything about her, completely intoxicated him. Gently removing the barrier of cotton that hid her from his touch, he gingerly lapped at her in an attempt to take it slowly. However, one hit of her and he felt ravenous. He plunged his tongue into her and she moaned in her slumber. The sound made his blood sizzle with excitement that his princess was enjoying her very wet dream.

"Hee...ro." She mumbled halfway between sleep and consciousness. She was waking up, her aroused state encouraging him to double his efforts. He wanted to hear her strangled yet euphoric cries as he brought her to completion. He licked, suckled and dove into her with a renewed sense of purpose as her moans became louder.

She was having the most amazing dream. She usually dreamed of Heero, but this was on another level. She could feel his tongue expertly moving within her, his lips kissing her dripping heat along with her impending release building so vividly. As her eyes opened, she quickly realized she had not been dreaming. She felt his every movement and her voice made noises as a direct result of his special brand of magic.

He knew she was awake now, but he refused to stop; she was far too close. He played with her jewel like it was his favorite toy...in all truth, it was certainly one of his favorites. Her voice came out in a strangled cry of euphoria as her nectar came forth into his waiting and eager mouth. He drank all she offered and licked her clean, her body lightly convulsing while coming down from the high he had just provided.

As her vision cleared from the haze of lust previously possessing her, she noticed her gorgeous husband emerge from underneath her skirt, smirking at her. Like a magnet, she was drawn to him, kissing him with a mixture of appreciation and longing. His scent always spiked her arousal, but tasting herself on him just made her want him right then and there, and she didn't care who heard.

One of her hands came down to see if he was as excited as she was, and she was not disappointed. She had been missing him all day and she wasn't interested in waiting for foreplay or taking it slow. She needed him more in this instance than she could ever recall needing anything in the entirety of her whole existence.

In her haste, she managed to free him just enough from his cloth confines; all she needed was his thick shaft. He was hard, hot and ready to satisfy her inner urges. Not standing on ceremony, she raised up, impaling herself and allowing him to fill her to the hilt with his glorious cock; the only cock that could soothe the rapacious fiend within her.

Watching her take control was a thrill for him. She didn't do it all the time, but it was happening a bit more since she became pregnant. It never ceased to mystify him that she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. Seeing her use him to quell the burning ache of desire was nearly enough to make him lose control immediately. He reached down to where they were connected, but she stopped his hand.

"No, I want you to come." She spoke in a lusty voice that made him shiver. "Fill me up!" She almost screamed as she threw her head back like she was riding a bronco. Her movements combined with the erotic image had him flooding her womb within seconds. She seemed to still as she felt his hot essence flow into her.

She felt every twitch, every slight jerk, every movement as his lifesblood filled her so completely. She savored these moments, so altogether lost to the ecstasy that only he could supply.

Having his cock still so deeply embedded within her reminded her of her gift from Hildi. Excitedly, yet reluctantly removing herself from her handsome husband, she jumped from the bed and ran to the closet.

Heero was perplexed as his he watched wife leave him and his sensitive organ so abruptly. As she emerged from the closet, she was holding something behind her back. But before he could speak, she cut him off.

"Heero, do you remember how I mentioned that I wasn't sure how I would deal with you not being around so much now that you are back to work?"

He nodded.

"Well, I came up with a solution!" She spoke excitedly, like a kid at Christmas about to unwrap an anticipated gift.

"Well, actually Hildi came up with it as I didn't even know these existed. I didn't go into the store." She laughed nervously now.

Watching as his wife's cheeks were stained red, he couldn't figure out what she was rambling on about. But before he could speak, Relena was pulling a box from the bag she held in her hand. He didn't know what to expect, but nothing could have prepared him for what he was seeing. On the front if the box in blond letters read 'Clone A Cock'.

His brain understood the words, but he just couldn't believe his wife was presenting the item to him. He knew he was staring and attempting to find some sort of reply, but his mind was offline at the moment.

"Heero?" She questioned almost worriedly.

He shook his head, hoping to find a reply that made sense. Just as quickly, he continued the motion from side to side.

"No, no."

"Oh, but Heero, this is the perfect solution to my little problem." She very nearly whined as she spoke in a pleading voice as she placed the box on the bed.

He merely repeated the word "no" once more in hopes that she would drop the subject.

Instead, she dropped the bag, but not before retrieving something else before it hit the ground.

"Oh, alright Heero...then I suppose I'll just have to use a generic one."

The look on Heero's face was comical, but she kept her giggle inside. Hildi had told her this is a game of strategy...or maybe just taking a shot at your man's pride.  _Never underestimate a man's ego_ , she had said. Apparently it was true as she watched fierce determination flash in his eyes.

Heero was almost incensed that she would use such a big blue monstrosity in a place only he knew so intimately. He would be damned if that was happening.

He was off the bed so quickly she was surprised when his scent enveloped her as he grabbed the blue plastic atrocity from her hand and tossed it across the room. Landing with a thump, he grabbed her waist, pulling her to him in a possessive manner, practically growling into her ear.

"If you honestly can not wait for me to get home, I'll be damned if you use some generic piece of plastic. At least this one…" he picked up the box to inspect it…"will be shaped like me."

She squealed with delight as she jumped up to kiss him as a thank you.

"Besides, you are already molded to my cock. I'll be damned if that changes."

The way he voiced the words, in such a possessive and almost demanding tone, it made her hot all over again. But she wanted to revel in her victory before he changed his mind.

"I wholeheartedly agree. Now, pants off...I have to keep you hard while the mold sets."

"I don't think that will be a problem." He spoke in a voice that held an almost husky quality to it. Like he was fighting the urge to throw her on the bed and plow into her. She was so tempted to let him have his way, but there would be time for that. First, it was time to do arts and crafts.

0101010101

Duo had wound up moping for a bit after Wufei's heartless refusal to help him. Truthfully, someone laughing at him in such a situation would have pissed him off. But when it came to Wufei, no one could really out anger him. Wufei laughing really threw him off his game. In an internal comical moment, Duo felt as if he had just found the Loch Ness monster or a unicorn or maybe even Bigfoot. An honest and hearty laugh from Wufei was something you heard about, but only from Sally. It was illusive, as if it it didn't truly exist; a mere legend. To actually witness it was fascinating and unsettling all at the same time. He just wished like hell he'd managed to capture it on video.

In the midst of his moping, he found himself in the gym. Spotting the punching bag, he walked to like it was a long lost friend. In many ways, it was exactly that. He recalled all the nights he had wailed on a bag to take out frustrations that he never voiced. He was the happy one, the positive one, the one that always kept morale up...whether his comrades appreciated it or not. They usually did not, always hurling insults at him and assuming their insults just rolled right off his back. They mostly did, but that wasn't always the case. Duo felt everything deeply; he was just really skilled at concealing that fact. He didn't drop his guard with anyone besides Hildi. Not that his happy persona was fake. It was in-fact real and he was glad to be that way. After-all, he was the life of the party. But even the happy person can't be happy all the time. It was just human nature.

Duo loved hitting the bag. He appreciated the workout and the ability to take out frustrations. He had a brute strength that was often times underestimated. Garnering satisfaction as the massive 100 pound bag swung and gave way to the abuse from his lethal punches, it was all so therapeutic and calming to the chaos in his mind.

After physically venting his irritations, he took a shower and decided to leave. His current predicament led him to call a taxi. This was something he disliked, merely because it cost money. This just seemed to pile onto his current grievances and cause further ire directed at the one and only Heero Yuy. He didn't like spending money unnecessarily; his so-called friends had called him cheap on more than one occasion. It was ironic considering none of them liked spending money if it could be avoided either. Okay, so Quatre was richer than the gods, but the rest them were frugal. Not that they didn't earn a good living, but when you came from nothing, you never want to go back to that ever again. It wasn't being cheap; it was being smart. It was self-preservation.

His 20 or so minute drive to the mansion gave him more time alone with his thoughts. While Duo was normally chatty, today he was not in the mood. He was grateful that the driver seemed to sense that about him and didn't feel the need to fill the silence. It gave him time to further ponder his friendship with the great 01.

It had always been an uphill battle with the apathetic man who saved the world and married the Princess. But as time went on, it seemed that at times Heero was more and more difficult to reach. He was extremely caught up in his work and marriage, and while Duo couldn't be happier that those two had finally stopped being stupid and finally got together, he missed his best buddy. Duo of course had also been busy with Hildi and Storm, so the blame didn't fall on Heero alone. Regardless, Duo at least tried...the same couldn't really be said for Heero.

Duo was currently finding himself questioning why he continued to try with Heero? There wasn't a lot of give and take in their friendship...truth be told there really wasn't anything from Heero at all. The thought angered and saddened Duo. Just as quickly he realized that's honestly how it had always been between them. But he also couldn't expect things to change between them if he never spoke up. Duo had always been the one to go with the flow and follow Heero's lead, but this time, Heero was going to have to hear him. In that same moment, it felt as if his optimism was starting to resurface. That inexplicable spring of hope that had continued to survive against all odds, even when there was no reason it should be there, still thrived. Besides, now he had a good reason to yell at the great 01. The thought brought a smile to his features as his destination grew closer.

0101010101

Heero had experienced many things in his life, but nothing quite like this. The casting of his special mold was tricky, messy and unnecessary...in his mind...but Relena seemed to be enjoying it. In order to keep him hard while the mold set, she gave his balls an exorbitant amount of attention and that was more than pleasurable. When the mold was removed, his cock was ready to complete the transaction after all the teasing. While the clone set up, Relena read his mind by putting him in the shower and rewarded him for being such a good participant.

As they emerged from the misty bathroom, Heero heard the front door slam.

"HEERO?! DAMN IT! Get your ass down here!" Duo hollered like he was on fire.

"Heero? Why is Duo screaming?" Relena questioned him in concern.

He just smirked.

"Heero?! What did you do?"

Heero held his smirk as he was throwing on his boxers. He kissed her soundly and then walked out of the bedroom to confront the angry ex pilot downstairs.

A bewildered and worried Relena followed.

As the stoic man came into Duo's view, his previous simmering fury had been turned up to a roiling boil. Seeing the smirk on Heero's smug face made him want to punch his lights out. He had to remind himself that this was not the war or even work. Societal rules were paramount, especially in the Vice Foreign Minister's home.

"First you break my phone and then you leave me at work!? What the fuck!?"

Heero just stared at him, not denying or admitting anything...he honestly appeared bored. This only served to piss off Duo even more. Again, the urge to punch him was growing.

"You really don't have anything to say Heero?"

"I was still mad. I knew riding back together was probably not the best idea," Heero spoke in near exasperation, as if this was so obvious and he shouldn't have to explain.

A soft gasp from Relena was heard. That one barely audible sound was the only thing to bring life to Heero's features. She was quickly approaching her husband with a displeased look on her face.

"Heero? You left him at work?" She spoke in a clear tone of disapproval.

Before she could get much further in her beratement, Heero grabbed her ass, bringing her to him and nipped at her ear as he spoke. "Hey, I didn't kill him or even kick his ass. Don't get I little credit?" The way he said it, combined with his classic sexy smirk made her melt and wet. "Oh, alright," she spoke through a lusty giggle. Now her mind was far and away from the braided man stewing in her foyer.

Duo watched the exchange, quickly realizing that they had pretty much forgotten all about him. He was plenty ready to remind them of his presence when he felt a small hand start rubbing his neck. He knew it was Hildi; only she had a touch that could soothe him in an instant.

"What is going on? I can hear you yelling all the way in the guest house. I will not have you waking up Storm," she whispered in severity as her previously light touch became fierce in an effort to accentuate her point.

While unpleasant to currently have Hildi's fingernails digging into his neck, it didn't hurt. Compared to the shit he had been through, it would take more than that to make him flinch. However, his wife's temper did scare him, especially when it came to waking their son. So, he quickly adjusted.

"Heero left me at work, but not before shattering my phone and this jackass…"

"Duo." She managed to stop him in his tracks with one look and just the sound of his name falling from her luscious lips. She leaned over and whispered in his ear…"I took a trip to the adult novelty store today. Want to see what I bought?" Her voice was soaked in seduction and mischief. The mental images now dancing through his head were too many to count and his body was already reacting to the possibilities of what awaited him.

While it was true he was happily distracted, he still had not forgotten the previous conversation. As he grasped his wife's waist, he turned back to the smug asshole who he called a friend. "This isn't over, Hee-man." Now it was Duo's turn to smirk as Heero's expression fell into one of irritation. He knew Heero hated Duo's little nickname for him.

0101010101

Relena found Heero's look of irritation adorable. Then again, she was clearly biased. Yet just as quickly as his face fell from his cocky smirk into irritation, his look took on one of lust. He kissed her hard and completely. If she hadn't been wet before, she was now. Before she could process the change in her position, Heero had lifted her up and over his shoulder. He clearly had a mission and apparently it involved her. She giggled as he made his way up the stairs.

Once they made their way up to their room, he sat her down on the bed. He lightly kissed her and the following words he uttered shocked her to her core.

"I want to watch you use it."

"What? Wait, do you mean...the clone? That's only for when you aren't around, Heero."

He shook his head. "No, I want to see you use it. I know you are wet and I want to watch you."

While this was a rather unusual request, the way he spoke made her hot. It was such a naughty idea and he was clearly turned on by it. She was already wet and something about this whole idea was exciting.

"Okay," she breathed out in more need than actual acceptance.

The phallic shaped clone of Heero's cock was different to say the least, but rather enjoyable as well. She moved it tentatively at first, but soon become lost to the sensations of such a lewd act as her husband watched. His intense blue eyes pierced her soul as he stroked his massive hard member. Suddenly, it wasn't enough, she wanted him inside her. When she stopped her movements, he was about to protest, but she cut him off.

"Grab the lube." She spoke with urgency and desire, her cheeks flushed and her eyes showed pure longing.

He did as he was told and watched her move down to the edge of the bed and poke her cute little ass out toward him.

"I want you both inside me...at the same time. We haven't done anal in a while," she giggled as his eyes grew wide. Now his cock was pulsating in anticipation, and he was more than happy to oblige his princess.

He smacked her firm ass and enjoyed the excited squeal his wife let out. Seeing his clone deeply embedded within her tight pussy made him practically salivate. Applying the lube to her backdoor, he tested it with his finger, relishing her moan of approval.

"Heero, quit teasing and fuck me already!" The strangled mix of cry and growl threw him off guard, but only for a second. He placed himself at her ass and slid inside. The satisfied hiss she let out was delicious. Once he was fully sheathed within her, he pulled out, only to slam back inside.

Having his clone and his cock filling both channels was new and hot as hell. She felt so gloriously fulfilled, it was enough to make her come right then and there. But she wouldn't dare. She was enjoying him pounding into her while her petals hugged his clone. This was certainly one of the more erotic experiences of her life.

As Heero fell into a steady rhythm, he remembered something about the clone kit. Stopping abruptly, he almost laughed when he heard the groan of disapproval from his sexually frustrated wife. Reaching down to the clone buried within her, he found the switch at the bottom and turned it on. The sound that emitted from his wife was nearly animalistic.

Feeling the vibration was heavenly torture, systems overload, exquisite hell. She wasn't even sure what sound emerged from her throat, but she knew something came out.

When Heero started his pace once more, she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Heero, make me come before I do it myself!" She practically screamed in a voice that didn't sound totally like her own.

He took it as an affront to his manhood for a split second, but then he fully lodged himself inside her, reaching down to her bundle of nerves and rubbed.

The sensations were too much, it all happened so fast. One minute she was begging for release and the next she was riding out the tidal wave that just slammed into her like a mack truck. The vibration in her pussy, his massive cock in her ass and his hands manipulating her jewel...her arms gave out in the same moment her release coursed through her. As everything clinched, he also felt his end, and they came together in one moment of pure transcendence. She was a mess...a hot, wet, sopping mess and she adored it.

He watched as his wife rode out her powerful orgasm and as always, pride ran through him like water through a stream. He enjoyed making her come. Hell, he felt like a man when he could turn his prim and proper wife into putty in his hands.

He switched the clone off and removed himself, both artificial and real, from her as he moved to lay on the bed, pulling her into his embrace. As he gazed upon the euphoric expression he had helped create, he was once again glad he hadn't died. She made him happy everyday to be alive and glad to be actually living a real life.

She kissed him in sheer elation.

"That was phenomenal! We are definitely doing that again!" She giggled as he captured her lips.

0101010101

After more than a little naughty fun time with his wife, Duo lay naked with his equally naked and now slumbering wife. He was happy to say that he wore her cute little ass out. He almost laughed out loud, but didn't dare risk waking her.

Now that his mind had cleared, he was contemplating the events of his day. Mainly the events that led him to become so pissed. Of course now that he and calmed down, in more ways than one, he knew it was nonsense to think that he and Heero weren't really friends. He knew that he was the best friend that grumpy motherfucker had, whether Heero wanted to admit it or not. He realized that right now, Heero was just pissed with Une. Quite frankly, Duo wasn't too thrilled with her either at the moment. Une used him as a way to exact her punishment and while it had been an entertaining thought at first, he now realized that it probably hadn't been the best idea. Sure, he always played jokes on Heero, but Duo knew that Heero took his work seriously. Just like that, Duo was now pissed at Une for putting him in the middle. In the same instance, he was also mad at himself for getting into the situation in the first place. No wonder Heero was taking it out on him. The very thought had him pondering on how to get back at Une. An evil smirk found its way onto his lips. Just then, Hildi's lips found his...clearly indicating she was not as tired as he had thought and she was ready for round three.

0101010101

The smirk on Duo's face was hard to hide as he finished up the program that Une had ordered him to help Heero create.

Even as he walked to the conference room, he felt as if his smile widened. Luckily for him, this was normal for him. He was seen as "goofy". That suited him just fine, especially on occasions like these.

As he greeted Une and Heero, they all settled in to review the program. Duo could barely contain the evil laughter that threatened to spill out. As the program started, everything appeared normal and perfect as the perfect soldier did nothing less than...well,  _perfect_.

A few minutes in however, the system started showing crazy pictures and words like if a person were to take meth and freak the fuck out. The looks on Une and Heero's faces were priceless. Une seemed to be stuck between baffled and pissed and Heero was just glaring at him as if he wanted to set him on fire. Okay, so Heero's look wasn't so comical.

Duo rose from his seat, ejected the fake program and inserted the real one without a word. Reseating himself he let the other two occupants absorb the information on the correct program, and he noticed how they seemed to be impressed...with his extra additions in particular.

Once finished he waited for the verbal barrage to start.

"Okay, Maxwell, what the hell was the purpose of the first disk?" Une was the first to speak, seemingly more exasperated than angry.

"Truthfully? This was a lesson for you both. Because Heero has been treating me worse than usual thanks to you, Commander, using me as a way to exact your revenge." It appeared as if neither one of them had been expecting such a serious response from the usually jovial man.

"I felt you both needed to be reminded that I am not some kind of pawn to be used. This isn't the war. Call me crazy, but I expect better out of my comrades...and dare I say... _friends_.

The looks of shock on both of the faces staring at him was brief, but he saw it nonetheless.

Une was the first to speak. "Well, Duo, as we all witnessed, the program is flawless and your additions were well timed and will serve the cause exceptionally well."

The rare compliment from Une was something usually only discussed like an ancient legend. He wanted to dance a jig of glee at receiving it, but he schooled his features as he stood up to leave. "Now, you have further proof that I am not the idiot you all like to pretend I am."

As the door closed, Heero and Une were quiet as they pondered the former Deathsythe's words. Both were too stunned to speak. It wasn't everyday that Duo brought out his serious side. It wasn't customary and therefore, it was always a shock.

Une and Heero found Duo in Heero's office, no doubt waiting for them. Une was a woman of few words as well as sentiment, but she knew when she was in the wrong.

"Duo, what I did was not becoming of my position and was an outright abuse of my power. You are an exceptionally talented and competent agent and truly an invaluable asset. And as proof of my words, I will be assigning you an office here at headquarters. Honestly, I should have set that up for you when you agreed to work with us."

Once again Duo felt like dancing a happy jig, but instead he held it together as he accepted her offer with a handshake. He knew this was the closest he would get to receiving a formal apology from the Commander.

Heero watched the interaction with his usual impassive expression. Once Une left, Heero and Duo engaged in a staring contest.

Heero's voice cut through the room like a knife. "I was displeased with the entire situation, but my anger was not truly directed at you...not  _solely_." Heero almost seemed to smirk at the last part. "Make no mistake, I realize how skilled you are, Duo."

It took Duo a second to process the fact that Heero just complimented him. Honestly, that was as good as it gets with the great Heero Yuy when it came to apologizing...at least to him anyway.

Duo's classic smile broke free as he walked up to his friend and threw his arm around his shoulders. "Yeah, I know! What would you do without me? Take me to lunch best buddy." Heero grunted, but actually chuckled for all of 2.4 seconds. Duo might not have believed it, but he heard it.

"It's pretty comical how upset you made Une today."

Duo couldn't believe it, he had just received two compliments in one day from Heero 'the perfect soldier' Yuy!

0101010101

In another mansion, not far from the Yuy residence, another blond woman stood in her bathroom holding a white stick in her now slightly shaking hand. The second line appeared so vividly, it was as if the universe was screaming at her.

"QUATRE?!"

* * *

**Another wild chapter and I hope y'all enjoyed! Please F &F&R&R!**

**Thank you yo my betas WingsLanding and NinejetteTwitch for getting me through this chapter. If you haven't checked out their ff offerings, you soooooo should! :-)**

**Thank you and Go With Gundam**


	16. Chapter 16

**Normal Disclaimer: I own nothing, but a girl can dream. I love GW and I wish I was part of their posse! :-)**

 

**Welcome back to the show that never ends...well, for now. Teehee!**

**Okay, so, in an effort to move this story along and get to the next part of this three part saga...yes you heard that correctly...three parts. This chapter mainly consists of excerpts from each couple, basically catching up with the rest of the players on this stage. See what I did there? ;-)**

**Thank you to my awesome betas and friends NinjetteTwitch, Beej88 and Wings Landing. Check out their awesome stories too!**

**Without further adieu, on with the show…**

 

**CHAPTER 16**

 

* * *

  
  


The two beautiful platinum haired individuals stood stock-still, entranced by that inconsequential piece of plastic. Neither could honestly believe the two pink tiny lines gracing their vision, the very same little lines that had so cruelly eluded their grasp for so long. 

 

The first sound heard in the expansive and overly decorated bathroom was a gasp, then a sob broke free from the woman who had sought this seemingly unattainable prize.

 

“Dorothy...does this mean what I think it means?” A shaky voice emerged from the normally calm Quatre. 

 

Dorothy scarcely registered her husband’s voice, let alone his question. All she could manage was a slow, barely-there nod as joyful tears fell from her shining grey-blue eyes. 

 

Quatre’s heart filled to the point of bursting. All he could do was reach for his love and bring her into his warm embrace. They just held each other, absorbing this monumental moment. 

 

Dorothy was at a loss for words. Her emotions were overtaking her ability to function, let alone formulate thought or speech. She clung to her husband as if he were her lighthouse in the fog. In many ways, he was exactly that. After-all, he was the one who had saved her...in more ways than she could ever possibly admit.

 

* * *

  
  


A week had passed and the dynamic duo that made up 01 and 02 were going their separate ways. Heero, of course, was relieved at the development. Duo, however, was much more somber at the prospect of leaving his best buddy, as well as his newly established office. The fact that he had an office now did make their working together far more bearable...in Heero’s opinion.  

 

Despite his usual lackluster assessment of the braided former pilot, he did consider the man his friend...if not his  _ best _ friend. Well, that was what Duo had proclaimed himself and Relena had agreed, so he reluctantly concurred, but only internally. In retrospect, the rest of the week went rather smoothly. Duo had been busy setting up his new “lair” as he now referred to it, so he hadn’t bothered Heero too much. That fact alone allowed Heero to go about his business mostly unfettered. Since their unorthodox meeting, in addition to their short confrontation, things had been settled and everything was running like clockwork...which was exactly how the perfect soldier preferred things to run.

 

Now, they were seeing the Maxwell’s off. While Relena had tears in her eyes as she hugged each one them and expressed words of endearment, Heero was counting the minutes until he had his wife all to himself once more.

 

As Relena watched the taxi carry them away, Heero watched her as the silent tears glided down  her porcelain skin. No matter the reason, he was irrevocably drawn to her and always determined to make those drops of despair vanish. Naturally, he was invariably bewitched by her ability to captivate him in her special brand of allure; but now, with her pregnancy, she was unconditionally irresistible. 

 

Gently wiping the saturated emotions from her flushed cheeks, he was once again drowning in the ocean of her eyes. Drawn to her like a moth to the flame, a flame he was forever glad to burn in so long as she smiled. Her smile was his prize. Her laugh was his victory. She was his entire reason for being. Now, she was gifting him with a legacy...their legacy. They would share the fruits of their labors...this new peaceful world, with the product of their love...their children. 

  
  


* * *

 

“WHY DO YOU INSIST ON EMBARRASSING ME ALL THE TIME?!” 

 

The heated words flew past the enraged teenager’s lips without a second thought or care as she slammed her heavy wooden door in the face of her “mother”. 

 

Une stood there in simmering fury, mentally preparing to launch an outright assault on her exasperating young charge. The words began to build, converging in her mind like a traffic jam.  She was ready to tear down the wooden obstacle between them and unleash a tirade of tongue lashings that would put a drill sergeant to shame. Before the moment of execution, a cool and steady hand found her, immediately lifting her from her ire. As she turned to see the glimmering green eyes of the man who owned the hand that was now stopping her from committing murder, the rage within her quelled. A whisper of a smile graced her previously angered expression. It never ceased to amaze her that he had such an effect on her. He could always seem to calm the storm within. 

 

Shaking his head, it was the only action needed to convey his feelings on this particular matter. His hand moved to her waist, bringing her smaller frame into his larger and sturdier one. She relaxed within his secure embrace, exhaling a frustrated breath in regards to the young lady shielded behind the door.  

“See, isn’t this better than a murder homicide?” 

 

The simple, yet wicked words made her laugh. He always managed to accomplish that with his accurate, if not devilish sense of humor. 

 

“She was kissing a boy,” Une spoke this in clear defeat; as if this one act was the ultimate indication that she had failed in her quest to raise Treize’s daughter in absolute perfection. 

 

Trowa knew this was a point of contention with his lady love. But he also knew her goal was a lofty one at best. 

 

“You know, this is rather normal. She is of the age for such...activities.” The soft shaking from his quiet laughter did not escape her. 

 

He felt a rather well aimed, yet light, if not effective punch in his stomach. A lesser man might have felt pain, but he was not a regular man. He knew she was playing...well, somewhat. 

 

“I do  _ not  _ appreciate the implication. And she is absolutely too young for such...activities.” She enunciated the word to drive her point home...as if socking him in the stomach wasn’t enough. 

 

“Okay, I surrender. You’re right. She is absolutely too young for such endeavors...however, you and I are not.” 

 

The sexy, and dare she say dangerous, gleam in his eye sent a fire rippling through her entire body. This was one of his many talents, one she particularly enjoyed. Hell, if she were being completely honest...she craved him. In that moment, caught in his sight, she relished feeling like his prey. She had always been so strong, so assertive, so...seemingly unbreakable. He provided her with the outlet to be vulnerable, to be sexy, to feel safe...the side of herself only one other man had ever known. When that man died, she believed she would never have that opportunity again. 

 

Trowa had been a surprise in many forms and together they made a unique but strong team. He had been invaluable in helping her on the turbulent waters of raising a child. He not only soothed her rough edges, he worked that same magic on the little hellion she called her daughter. 

 

In that moment, all she wanted, all she _ needed _ was to become lost in him and the provocative cocktail they created together. She needed release and he appeared to be ready and willing to oblige. 

 

She knew nothing constructive would come from talking to Mariemaia now anyway. They both had tempers that rivaled one another. Now was not the time to talk. She would let the girl stew and she...well, she would get what she needed. 

 

He noticed the seductive smirk grace his love’s lips and before he could process much more, her lips were claiming his and he was now following her lead to the bedroom. 

 

* * *

  
  


Once they managed to come out of the haze of their shock, Dorothy had immediately called Sally to make an appointment to confirm what the pregnancy test had foretold.

 

She was grateful they had decided to extend their stay on Earth. Quatre and Dorothy had both loved space, but now that they were expecting, she personally found herself wanting to stay. Of course, anything she wanted she would get. This was just common knowledge. Fortunately for her, her husband was accepting of this arrangement. Honestly, he didn’t really have a choice on that matter.  _ I might not be actual royalty like Miss Relena, but I am Quatre’s Queen _ , she thought as they sat waiting for Sally to return. 

 

“Well, you two will be happy to know that the pee stick was right! You are most certainly knocked up!” Sally laughed out loud at her own joke. She loved being jovial when the situation permitted. So many times during their war torn past there just wasn’t opportunity for such comic relief. So in these well deserved peace times, she took full advantage. Of course, her husband always seemed annoyed at her jocular moments. But she knew better. A part of him enjoyed it. He lived vicariously through her. Joking was not something that came naturally to the former Shenlong pilot. He was a warrior at heart and he would be a warrior until the day he died. 

 

Dorothy’s gleeful response brought Sally out of her reverie. 

 

The happy couple couldn’t hide their joy. In truth, Sally was slightly unnerved at witnessing Dorothy smiling so genuinely and completely unguarded, but she disregarded it. Having a child could change anyone. 

 

As she watched Quatre and Dorothy practically float out of her office, she once again found herself lost to her thoughts. Smiling at all the ways she and yes, even Wufei had changed since having their son Blaike. And as if she had summoned them, she saw the love of her life walk through the door with their nearly two-year old son in his arms. Her smile grew wide at the sight. 

 

The look on Wufei’s face told her he knew why she had an elated smile on her face. She always seemed to look this way whenever he held their son. It’s not as if he was incapable of feeling. Quite to the contrary, he had every emotion, just like any human being; only in his case, while he was capable of experiencing emotions, he could experience it without allowing said emotions to control him. He also held a poker face that could rival even the most seasoned poker player. Yet, as he mentioned to Heero, fatherhood had indeed changed him in ways that not even his disciplined mind could have predicted. 

 

As his son wildly waved his arms and squealed happily at his mother, he did allow the smallest of smiles to grace his features. 

 

Sally caught the rare sight and couldn’t help the warmth that filled her heart. The moment was but a fleeting glimpse, but nonetheless immensely rewarding. These little gems in time were the moments that made all the nearly impossible moments completely worth it. 

 

“I noticed Quatre and Dorothy leaving.” While not a question, the inquiry was evident in his voice as he passed Blaike to Sally. 

 

“Yes,” she spoke quickly, yet with an air of not so veiled mystery. 

 

Wufei quirked his brow. His wife wasn’t elaborating and he knew that it was clearly a doctor/patient confidential matter. However, the slight mischievous grin on her lips did not escape his masterful attention to detail. 

 

He watched her shapely backside as she placed their child in his stroller. His previous grin morphed into a smirk.

 

Sally was shocked to hear the faintest sound of laughter from her normally apathetic husband. Before she could say a word, he beat her to it. 

 

“Let me guess, Quatre finally impregnated Catalonia, huh?” He appeared to be speaking more to himself than to her. 

 

Fortunately for her, her husband knew her well. Too well, in-fact. She didn’t have to speak to confirm or deny her husband’s words. Just one look in her eyes, as they glimmered with excitement for the couple who had just departed, was more than enough to provide his answer.

 

He shook his head as her lips poised to speak. Walking toward her, he silenced her impending words with a searing kiss. It wasn’t often that Wufei kissed her in this manner, especially outside of the privacy of their home. She greedily drank in every bit of this rare and passionate public display of affection. 

 

His scent surrounded her; his powerful arms locking her in his hold like a vice she never wanted to be let free from. His lips dominated hers as per their usual dance. Her skin felt like it was on fire and an ache that only he could soothe was burning deep within her most secret of places. How effortlessly he could manage to make her weak in the knees, yearning for release as her body begged him to unleash his dragon and destroy her temple. 

 

As disciplined and controlled as he was normally, he was equally as raw and wild when he let go of his inhibitions and allowed his desires to take over with unyielding force as he claimed her in absolution. 

 

He knew what he did to her and she didn’t give a damn that he knew how weak she was for him in those moments. He was normally so guarded and reserved, a truly passionate warrior and even more surprising, an equally passionate lover. He wore her out and sated her on levels she didn’t know existed. He could make her scream in octaves she wasn’t aware her voice could create. He was the only man who could make her crumble with just one touch.

 

There was a time she never would have thought of herself as the type of women to fall so easily. She had once thought it to be weak-willed. But with Wufei, she realized how strong they made each other. The strength they derived from their bond was impenetrable. However, at the moment, she was not impenetrable. In fact, all she wanted was to be penetrated, hard, fast and deep by her husband’s prodigious manhood as he filled her and pounded into her while he brought her to a completion only he could achieve. 

 

The naughty thoughts threatened to suffocate her in blissful torture. He then pulled away from her with a wicked gleam in her his eye that made her wet. 

 

“Looks like everyone is trying to copy our example.” 

 

The lust was clouding her brain. She couldn’t pinpoint exactly what he was saying at the moment. 

 

His eyes conveyed understanding of her current state. He knew exactly what he was doing to her. His kiss and touch were only a preview of what he would be doing to her later. But right now, he knew he should clarify his previous statement. 

 

He moved so close that she could feel his hot breath. He hovered above her skin almost as if he was going to kiss her on the spot that made her putty in his capable hands. 

 

“We had our son and now everyone else is doing the same.” 

 

Somehow, this time his words made sense, despite the fact that she desperately wanted his lips to make contact with her overheated skin. 

 

As he watched her bite her enticing lips and nod her head, he knew that he needed to get his wife home quickly. She was in pure need and quite frankly, he was as well. In that moment, he finally kissed her neck and the moan that ripped from her throat could have broken a weaker man’s resolve. Instead he bit her ear as he whispered, “we should go home. It’s time for the dragon to pray at temple.” 

 

If her mind had been able to formulate coherent thought, she would have laughed. Alas, she was far too concerned with getting home to play with her pet dragon; or more importantly the dragon playing with her. Yes, tonight her and her husband would be solidifying their ever-growing bond even further. The thought made her as hot as it did giddy. Only he could make her feel this way and she knew in her heart that would never change. 

 

* * *

  
  


On another planet far from Earth, an experienced couple lay in each others embrace, attempting to catch their breath from a rather passionate coupling. 

 

Tracing nonexistent patterns on her husband’s impressive torso, she pondered how she could never get over how attractive he always struck her. How strong, intelligent, clever...there just simply wasn’t enough time to list all of his desirable qualities. She had, after-all followed him through war, to the ends of the Earth, throughout space and even to another planet...so, she supposed that explanation alone made it pretty clear how she felt about him. Her laughter brought his lips to hers. 

 

“What is going on in that mind of yours?” 

 

His voice was another thing she loved about her husband, she mused as she laughed again. 

 

“Just pondering all the ways and reasons I love you.” 

 

“Oh, well that could take all day.” The playful smile on his face was the only thing that saved him from her slapping his beatific face. 

 

Instead she kissed him and he took that as an invitation for round two. 

 

Pulling away from him, which turned out to be harder that expected, she spoke through a breathless and shaky voice. 

 

“Zechs, are we ever going to finish the conversation we started?” 

 

In a rare moment that was only ever witnessed by her, her husband actually pouted. 

 

She had to laugh out loud at the sight. It always surprised her when his usual serious face would take on that of a sullen child not getting their way. His puppy dog eyes had been the cause of her demise more times than she cared to admit.

 

“Oh, but this conversation is so much more interesting.” He brushed himself against her heat and she moaned as he went in for the kill...specifically, ravaging her neck. 

 

While this treatment normally silenced her, except for sounds of passion, somehow she found her resolve and gently pushed him off of her neck. 

 

“Zechs, I’m serious. This is a huge decision.” 

 

He finally relented in his quest for round two as he set up, pulling her with him. 

 

She was relieved he had agreed so quickly. Usually he would use his masterful debating skills, along with other less fair tactics to get his way. Of course she enjoyed the end result, but this time was different. They had to talk.

 

He knew she was right. She usually was right, even if he didn’t always admit it. They really did need to talk,. But when they were alone, it was always so difficult not to get her naked and underneath him. Noin had his heart and soul. She owned him. Their privacy was rare and fleeting. So any time they found alone time, he found it increasingly challenging to resist her.

 

She was playing with a piece of his long hair. She loved his hair...hell, he had better hair days  than she did sometimes. “Is this something you really want to do?” 

 

When he looked at her, what she saw in the depths of his intoxicating blue eyes took her breath away. 

 

He took a breath in an effort to steady his voice. 

 

“Due to the blood on my hands, I never believed myself worthy of involving myself in Relena’s life. Of course, she did not agree,” he chuckled at the thought and continued. “The fact that she allowed me into her life in any respect has been one of the greatest gifts in my life. But now that she is starting a family, I don’t want to deprive our child of family.” 

 

“I agree.” She spoke softly, yet with conviction. No more discussion was needed. She could hear it in his voice; he wanted this. It was important to him and she would follow wherever he would lead. They were deeply connected and after everything they had been through, she was positive nothing could break them.   

 

Now that they had come to a decision, she ripped off the bed sheet covering him from her view. He was standing erect and she wanted nothing more than to give him her full and undivided attention. Grabbing his lustrous white hair with both hands, she sheathed his sword, slowly taking all of him, like a exotic dancer sliding down a pole. As they locked lips, he started to take control and she was happy to let him.   

  
  


He would never tire of watching his wife’s beautiful face as he pleasured her in ways that no other man ever had or ever would. The tiny moans and audible reactions she made only encouraged him and fueled his passion further.

 

* * *

 

They had become experts at satisfying one another as well as reaching the height of their individual zeniths together. This coupling looked to be no different. She was close. He could feel she was close and he was nearly there as well.

 

***RING, RING, RING***

 

Heero had never wanted to smash a phone into a million pieces more than he did in this moment. Whoever it was, he didn’t give a damn. 

 

“Hee...ro, the pho...ne.” 

 

“Let...it...ring.” 

 

Neither could speak smoothly as he had doubled his efforts to reach the finish line that was starting to seem farther away at the moment. 

 

As much as Relena was enjoying her current position, she knew that phone call could be important. The politician in her never died. 

 

She managed to catch a glimpse of the screen and noticed the caller name. Before she thought it through, she spoke out loud. 

 

“It’s my brother!” 

 

Those words were like a bucket of ice water being injected into Heero’s veins. His movements halted. He knew that his wife would insist on answering. Ever since their reconciliation, Zechs and Relena had been putting forth the effort to become closer. They were attempting to cultivate a true brother and sister relationship, like the one they were robbed of so long ago. 

 

Relena realized this was an inopportune moment, to say the least, but her efforts with her brother had been going to well as of late. Besides, this was round three for her and Heero today. 

 

“We can finish after the phone call, my love.” 

 

Heero gave her an indiscernible look and she had to hold back a laugh.  _ Is he pouting? _

 

He reluctantly rolled off of her and watched her race to the phone while she donned her robe. “Talk about a libido killer.” 

 

Relena was fighting off yet another giggle.     

 

Once she had received the call, Zechs monotone voice filtered through their once peaceful bedroom. Heero was already annoyed and the conversation hadn’t even started. 

 

“Hello, brother!” Relena beamed. 

 

“Hello, Relena. You looked flushed. Are you quite well? Did I interrupt something?” 

 

“YES!” Heero almost yelled from his position on the bed before Relena could answer. The previously light pink tint that had stained her cheeks was now bright red. 

 

While the thought of his little sister being in the throes of passion with his once greatest enemy was a distasteful thought at best, although the idea of stopping the perfect soldier from violating his sister was rather satisfying. “Well, I am always happy to interrupt THAT.”  

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be sure to continue what you interrupted,” Heero spoke with determination and promise. The way he said it made Relena shiver in anticipation. 

 

The smile that graced Zechs’ lips had been smug, but now he looked pissed. Relena had to stop this before they ended up yelling at each other. While her brother and her had come to an understanding, Zechs and Heero had not. So in an effort to keep the peace and in the interest of their new found relationship, she decided to change the subject. However, before she could speak, Noin came into view. 

 

“Hey, we were just “busy” as well.” Noin made air quotes as she laughed in her warm and carefree way. 

 

Zechs jaw dropped as he looked at his wife in disbelief. Noin giggled as she kissed him and ignored his annoyance at her statement. 

 

“Hey you two!” Noin addressed Heero and Relena by waving at the camera. “I would love to stay and chat, but I need to jump in the shower.” Noin then looked at Zechs once more. “You are welcome to join if you would like?” The mischievous look on Noin’s face was unaffected by the half perturbed and half aroused look on Zech’s face. 

 

Now, it was Relena’s turn to feel uncomfortable. Thinking of her brother having sex was just... _ ghastly _ . Now, she  _ really _ needed to change the subject.  

 

“Brother, is everything alright? Are operations on Mars running smoothly?” 

 

“Yes, but that’s not why I’m calling. I have some news.” 

 

Hearing the way Zechs said “news” made Heero’s stomach drop for a reason he did not understand. He rose from his current position on the bed and focused on the screen. 

 

“Really? Is this good news, brother?” The building excitement in her voice was hard to miss by all listening.

 

“Now that you are starting a family, it has brought forth many things I had not previously considered. Operations on Mars are running smoothly now and quite frankly, I would like to come home. Depriving Lucas of family is not something myself or Noin want for him. We want him to know his Aunt and his cousins.” 

 

“And his Uncle Heero, too. Right, brother?” Relena was lightly scolding him, but the hope in her eyes was evident.

 

Zechs merely grunted, but he slightly nodded in response as he continued.

 

“We have decided to move back to Earth. In your neighborhood, in fact.” 

 

“OMGOSH! REALLY?! OH THAT IS MARVELOUS! I AM SO HAPPY!!”

 

While Heero was always glad to hear his bride happy, he suddenly knew why his stomach had dropped. His face contorted into a no doubt tortured grimace. His appearance was clearly noticed by Zechs as a smug smile danced across his features. 

 

_ Fan-fucking-tastic! I just got rid of Duo and now I will have an even bigger pain in the ass living right down the street. Permanently! _

 

* * *

 

 

**Hope you enjoyed this little catch up with all of our other characters. Quatre and Dorothy will be telling Relena and Heero their good news on the next chapter. Teehee!**

 

**Yes, yes, I realize that Zech’s left Earth to conceal his identity since he was supposed to be dead, but if the Gundam pilots can be known as heros in my story...Zechs can come back to Earth. ;-)**

 

**Now that Heero and Zechs will be living close to one another...that situation is rife with possibilities. Bruhaha!**

 

**Thank you for all the support.**

**Please review and follow.**

**Reviews give me life as well as motivation to continue this wild ride.**

**Stay Tuned! ^-^**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just a fan of these awesome characters and the amazing GW Universe.**

 

**Thank you for the support on the last chapter and thanks for coming back.**

 

**Going with the same idea on this chapter as the previous chapter. This chapter features a little time jump as well.**

 

**Thank you to my lovely bae-tas and friends, NinjetteTwitch and Wings Landing. Make sure to check out their awesome stories as well!**

 

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 17**

  
  


The cool blue moonlight filtered through the sheer curtains, dancing across the exposed skin of two lovers attempting to catch their breath. The sheen of perspiration cloaking their bodies was the evidence of their previous strenuous activities. 

 

“What are you thinking?” Trowa’s velvet voice tickled her ears and she almost laughed. It never ceased to amaze her how he could always sense when she was worrying. 

 

He didn’t really need an answer. He knew she was thinking about the acerbic young lady down the hall. 

 

“And here I thought I took your mind off your worries,” he voiced seductively as he nuzzled into her supple form. 

 

“Oh, don’t get me wrong. You certainly did your due diligence, sir.” She laughed out loud at the rather humorous expression that he now bestowed upon her. 

 

She was teasing him and that was something he would probably never get used to it. 

 

She noticed the gears turning, his eyes going from shock to acceptance and then shifting to something far more intriguing. 

 

Moving like magnets toward one another, longing to be connected once more…the sound of their door opening and bouncing off the wall stopped them both in their tracks. 

 

Une couldn’t seem to process what was happening. Her daughter had never burst into her room without knocking. This was unacceptable. 

 

“Excuse YOU, young lady, but since when do you enter rooms without knocking?!” Une had not meant to raise her voice, but it was too late. She had practically jumped from the bed, taking the bed sheet with her and leaving Trowa to scramble for the comforter in an effort to maintain his own modesty. Grabbing her robe from the floor, she quickly covered herself. 

 

“What the hell are you doing, Mariemaia?”

 

“I just wanted you to feel what it’s like to be interrupted!” 

 

Une couldn’t believe the self-satisfied smirk on Mariemaia’s face as she stood tall, with her arms crossed, looking rather pleased with herself. Before she knew what she was doing, her body was moving toward the galling teenager. The voice that escaped from her lips seemed to momentarily cause fear to flash across the cocky teens eyes. 

 

“How dare you Mariemaia! You DO NOT barge into rooms without knocking and you certainly DO NOT forget that YOU are a child and I am your guardian. You might not like me, but you will respect me. I am raising you the way your father would have wanted. YOU and I WILL see this through together.” 

 

As the last words poured from her lips, her hand raised up so fast, Mariemaia didn’t have time to react. The slap was deafening. 

 

“Whether you choose to believe it or not, I love you.” Her voice broke on the last part as she pulled the shocked and now crying girl into her embrace. 

 

* * *

  
  


The days since Duo and his tribe had departed had been enjoyable to say the least. He had thoroughly been enjoying the quality time with Relena. Although he enjoyed the quiet, the moans of pleasure from his irresistible wife were a happy addition to the comfortable calm that normally blanketed their home. Of course, he had the impending doom that was her brother coming to live on Earth, but he would deal with that when they arrived. 

 

The obnoxious beeping of a phone shattered his peaceful reverie. That one tiny sound was still slightly traumatic after Zechs’ last communication. He shook his head. He refused to think of that now. 

 

Relena entered the study and the look on her face was unreadable.

 

“Heero...that was Dorothy. They are coming over.” She laughed uncomfortably as she wrung her hands in anticipation of Heero’s displeasure. 

 

While Heero didn’t care for the one Duo referred to as crazy brows, he knew that she was a permanent staple in his wife’s life. Not to mention the fact that he never minded seeing Quatre. 

 

He chuckled as he gazed at his wife and the worry on her face. Taking her hands into his, he  pulled her into his lap. He flashed one of his rare smiles and claimed her lips as his only response.

Caught up in each other as usual, it felt like mere seconds before their doorbell was ringing.

 

As they walked to the door, they held onto one another’s hands. While Relena could honestly say she liked Dorothy, it still didn’t change the fact that the woman was a bit exasperating.

 

Once the door opened, the sight of the two perfectly coiffed blondes greeted them. Despite the sun seemingly shining directly on them, their smiles were what was currently blinding. 

 

Relena normally had an uneasy feeling when Dorothy smiled like the cat who ate the canary. But this time, she couldn’t seem to comprehend the feeling coming over her. 

 

As they settled into the living room, Heero and Relena had still not relinquished each other hands. 

 

“So, you two, to what do we owe this surprise visit?” Relena asked in a cross between a cheerful voice and an apprehensive one. 

 

Dorothy appeared to catch the tone in Relena’s voice and rolled her eyes. 

 

“Miss Relena, with the way you ask that, it’s as if you think I’m going to tell you distressing news.” Dorothy released a carefree laugh as she spoke.  And while Dorothy laughing often-times caused unease, this time, Relena actually relaxed. 

 

“As a matter-of-fact, we do have some news and we wanted you two to be the first to know.” 

 

Heero could feel Relena’s hand grasp his tighter and he squeezed it back in reply. 

 

Dorothy looked to Quatre and he nodded. When Dorothy turned back, the smile on her face was dazzling. As radiant as it was, it was also soft and genuine. 

 

Relena couldn’t help but notice Dorothy and Quatre holding hands and suddenly Relena’s intuition screamed at her. 

 

“Dorothy...are...you…”

 

“Pregnant! We, well, _I_  am pregnant!” 

 

The sheer joy on Dorothy and Quatre’s faces was nearly overwhelming, especially to the already hormonal Relena. Before she could think to stop it, the tears of joy sprang to her eyes as she stood and embraced the platinum blonde woman as she too rose from her seat. 

 

“Oh, Dorothy! I am so happy for you! And you as well, Quatre!” She glanced at the equally elated man still sitting on her couch. 

 

Heero had stood to shake hands with the former Sandrock pilot. No words were spoken as that was par for the course between the two men. As Dorothy moved away from the embrace, suddenly Relena had a slightly unsettling feeling surfacing. 

 

“Oh, and Miss Relena, there is more. We have decided to move back to Earth. So, I am coming home.” The once warm smile had been replaced with a slightly more competitive one. 

 

Relena couldn’t be bothered with the look that might be gracing her features at the moment. In that instance, she honestly couldn’t care less. There was only one thing she could focus on....

_ Dorothy...will be...my...permanent neighbor?! _

 

* * *

  
  
  


The rich aroma wafting through the kitchenette was as appetizing as it was frustrating. He needed coffee and he needed it now. 

 

A week had passed and every night he had been up later than usual comforting his wife. She diligently combed through every possible angle of Dorothy living down the street. The next night she started to make plans for when Zechs and Noin arrived. The night after that, she was back to the Dorothy topic and her emotions were tumultuous, to say the least. The back and forth went on for several days. There was instances where she was panicked, others where she was happy and then usually she would wear herself out sometime after 1AM. 

 

As fun as her hormonal urges could be, he was starting to learn that those same hormones  could also be taxing. Duo had informed him that this all came with the territory. But no matter the trial, he would gladly support her. She was carrying their children. Nothing he could do would ever be equal to the miracle of giving life. 

 

The coffee finally finished it’s slow journey to completion and he couldn’t seem to fill his mug fast enough. As he took his first large sip and the warmth spread through his body, a peaceful moment surrounded him. Then just as quickly, the peace shattered. 

 

“There you are, Yuy! I’ve been waiting for you in your office. We need to go over the final specs for the new protocols.” 

 

Wufei was usually not so communicative, especially so early in the morning. Heero could have laughed out loud. He knew that there were only a couple of reasons why Wufei was in such a “good” mood. He either interrogated someone...which it was too early for that...or he got laid.

 

“Yuy, are you listening?” Wufei’s so-called good mood had quickly vanished as his normally gruff expression fell over his features.  “What is wrong with you, Yuy?” 

 

Wufei was not typically the person Heero would talk to. Truthfully Heero wouldn’t necessarily speak to anyone regarding his issues. But today he actually felt like talking. It was an odd sensation. He didn’t know why he was feeling this urge, but Wufei  _ was  _ here. 

 

He took a breath as he placed his coffee mug on the table and pulled out a chair to take a seat. Wufei just stood watching him, his arms crossed in his usual stance, waiting for the answer to his inquiry. 

 

“I am tired. Dorothy and Quatre have informed us that they will be moving back to Earth and Relena has been up late every night, concerned about the logistics of that prospect.” 

 

“So what? Women obsess about many things that are not necessarily important.” 

 

Heero blew out a breath in exhaustion. No matter how far along Wufei had come, he would never fully change his view on women. 

 

“That’s not all. Zechs will be moving back as well. Probably right next door.” Heero mumbled the last part.

 

At that news, Wufei finally pulled out a chair and sat down. 

 

“Here I thought that pompous prince would stay on Mars.” 

 

Heero knew that Wufei had never been a fan of Zechs, but this outward expression was rare for the Chinese man. 

 

“I had hoped the same.” Heero nodded as he lifted his mug to take a another sip of his much needed caffeine.  

 

“Had I known this would disappoint you as well, Chang, I would have come sooner.” 

 

The new voice in the room stole away any warmth his coffee had previously provided. Had they been lesser men, they might have shivered. 

 

Wufei and Heero both turned to address the menacing looking man in the doorway. 

 

“Zechs. What the hell are you already doing here?” 

 

“Did I not mention that we would be back within a week?” Zechs’ tone was one of mocking concern. Heero and Wufei just stared daggers at the the white haired man. “If I didn’t tell you that part, it also stands to reason that I also failed to mention that myself, Noin, and Lucas will all be staying in Relena’s guest house while we look for a house.” The once smug smile that Zechs displayed turned downright sinister. 

 

All of sudden, Heero was needing more than coffee. He needed a whiskey...or maybe an entire bottle. 

 

* * *

  
  


“Oh my goodness, Hildi! You are a mess!” Relena laughed out loud at yet another raunchy joke her raven-haired friend made.  

 

“Honestly, Relena, you should be used to my special brand of jokes by now.” Hildi laughed right along with Relena as her voice floated through the speaker of the video phone.  

 

All of sudden Relena watched as Hildi stopped laughing and froze. 

 

“Hildi, are you alright?”

 

Before Hildi could answer, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped out of her seat. 

 

“OH MY GOD! LULU!?!” Relena screamed in pure joy as she hugged her sister-in-law. 

 

“Where is my brother? Where is Lucas? When did you get here? How did you get in? Where are you staying?” The questions flowed from Relena’s lips in excitement. 

 

“Hello, Rel! Let me see if I can answer all of your questions,” Noin laughed. 

 

“Zechs is checking in with Une at headquarters. Lucas is napping downstairs. We arrived about an hour ago. Elsa let me in. And as for where we are staying...we were hoping we might make use of your guest house while we house hunt?” 

 

“OF COURSE!” No thought was needed. She was thrilled to have her family staying with her. Of course she knew Heero would not be happy, but she also knew that he would understand. 

 

“Um, hello? Did you forget about me?” Hildi almost whined from the video phone. 

 

“Hey there, Mrs. Maxwell! How are you?” Noin spoke before Relena could answer. 

 

“Oh, I am so sorry, Hildi.” Relena felt bad for being so rude. 

 

“No worries, Relena. You know I am just messing with you,” Hildi laughed. 

 

“I had better go anyway. Duo will be home soon and I need to start dinner. Always nice to see you, Noin. You two have fun.” 

 

“I will call you soon, Hildi. Have a good night.” Relena tapped the screen to end the call. 

 

As she turned to address Noin, she was so happy and shocked that she was actually standing in her bedroom. 

 

“I am so happy that you are back home. I have...missed you all...so much.” Relena choked on emotion. 

 

“Oh Rel, I see those pregnancy hormones are really taking their toll on you.” Noin hugged her sister-in-law in understanding. 

 

“Oh yes, they really are.” Relena dabbed at her eyes as a new question formed in her mind. 

 

“LuLu, um...you said my brother is at headquarters, right?” 

 

Noin nodded, already suspecting where this was headed.

 

“Yes, that is correct.” 

 

“Oh dear. That must mean he and Heero probably ran into each other.” 

 

The two women stared at one another as the possibilities of such a meeting ran through their minds. Then all of a sudden they both started laughing. 

 

“Poor Heero.” 

 

“Poor Zechs.” 

 

The women were still laughing as they made their way downstairs. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Dinner was finally finished just as her crazy braided husband blew in the door.

 

“Hey there, good looking. Something sure smells good.” 

 

Hildi rolled her eyes and repressed a giggle as her husband came up from behind and encircled her within his strong arms. He kissed her on the neck and bit her ear.

 

This time she couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped her lips. 

 

He loved to hear his wife laugh, especially when he was the cause. 

 

His lips on her skin was one of her very favorite things. It never ceased to amaze her how just that one simple act could make her lose her train of thought. Just as tonight’s dinner was about to get x-rated, a loud squeal was heard from the other room. 

 

She would also never fail to be amazed at how quickly her son’s cry could pull her from less than pure thoughts. 

 

Duo could always tell when the moment had passed. If his son’s shrill squeal wasn’t enough, his wife’s suddenly stiffening form was a showstopper. 

 

As she turned around and out of his grasp, she kissed him with a look of promise in her eyes. 

It was a look he had witnessed many times. It needed no explanation. It was a look that said “later”. 

 

As he watched his wife move to retrieve their offspring, he couldn’t help but test taste the sauce on the stove. Another thing he loved about Hildi...she was an incredible cook. 

 

Duo ate with gusto as he dived into his spaghetti and meatballs. Storm ate just as enthusiastically, with only a little less grace. Hildi chuckled as she watched the two most important people in her life while she herself swirled spaghetti onto her fork. 

 

“So, I talked to Relena today.” 

 

The sudden sound of his wife’s melodic voice had him stopping in mid chew to turn his attention towards her. 

 

“Oh yeah?” He swallowed dramatically. “What did the Princess have to say?” 

 

Hildi could have laughed at the childlike expectant look on his face.

 

“You will never guess and I know you will laugh.” 

 

“Well, if it’s funny, don’t leave me hanging, Hil.” Duo now looked as if he would jump out of his seat at the impending news. 

 

Now, Hildi laughed. Her goofy yet deadly husband would always eat up drama. 

 

“Well, Relena told me that Noin and Zechs are moving back to Earth...they will probably be right down the street from Heero and Relena.”

 

The boisterous laughter of her husband now filling the room was almost deafening. Then she heard bouts of coughing in between his laughter. She quickly hopped up from her chair and ran to her husband to pound him on the back. 

 

“Don’t choke to death! I knew you would think it’s funny, but it’s not worth dying over!” 

 

“Oh...Hil…*cough*...di! I am not the one dying...THAT title will go to Zechs after he drives Heero insane and Heero finally snaps.” Duo had fallen from his chair and was currently on the floor, literally rolling with laughter. 

 

Hildi looked at her husband as she shook her head. When the joyful laughter of their son had  joined the sound of his father’s uncouth mirth, she too found herself laughing right along with them both. 

 

“Oh my God! This has to be one of Heero’s worst nightmares!” Duo was still caught in the hilarity of it all as he was finally making his way back into his chair. 

 

“Man! This makes me wish we lived on Earth too! I would love to have a front row seat for that show.” 

 

Hildi giggled at the antics of her son and husband as they seemed to converse in a language that only they two could comprehend. Yet, one thing Duo said stuck in her mind... _ living on Earth. _

 

* * *

  
  


A platinum blonde sat in her ostentatious gold limo, watching as the scenery rushed by outside  her window. It was only when the view began to blur that she realized her fresh tears had began to obscure her vision. As she raised her hand to dab at the salted moisture, she quickly remembered her hand was occupied. As she focused her attention to the sonogram picture currently clutched within her hand, her previously brimming tears were now freely falling. 

 

Once her car came to a stop in her circle driveway, she just stared at her overly large home. By the time her driver opened her door, she had managed to dry her tears. She was bracing herself for the walk into her empty home. Quatre was not due back from space until the next day and she desperately wanted and  _ needed  _ to talk to her husband; but the news she had to deliver, it just simply wasn’t something you told someone over the phone. 

 

Walking into her foyer, she kicked her heels off and tossed her purse onto the foyer table. She shed her coat and didn’t care to hang it up as it unceremoniously hit the floor. Normally she would never allow such a thing, but today she didn’t give a damn. She was far too emotionally overwhelmed to expend care too much else. 

 

As she stood at the bottom of the stairs contemplating the amount of effort it would take to climb them, a familiar sound caught her attention. 

 

Automatically, her feet were carrying her in the direction of the sound before she could fully commit to the decision. Pushing open the door to her husband’s downstairs office, she was shocked to see him there, sitting at his desk and on the phone. 

 

Once again her feet moved her, this time toward the only person she needed to see in that moment.

 

Normally, she would never interrupt a business call. She herself was quite the shrewd business woman. She had a passion for the game of business; a passion that burned so brightly, most so-called business minded individuals just couldn’t compete with. But today, business was the last thing on her mind. 

 

He had noticed his wife walk into his office, but in a million years he didn’t expect what she did next. 

 

In mid sentence, he felt the weight of the phone leave his hand and watched as his wife hung it up. 

 

“Dorothy?! What the…”  His words halted as he now noticed the look on his wife’s face. Suddenly, he was frozen in place as an indescribable feeling fell over him. 

 

“Quatre...I have to...tell you something.”

 

* * *

 

  
  


**Cliffhanger eh?**

**What does Dorothy have to tell Quatre?**

**What is Hildi thinking?**

**How will Zechs and Heero deal with each other?**

 

**To find out this and more,stay tuned!**

 

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting.**

 

**Go With Gundam!**


	18. Chapter 18

 

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just a fan of these awesome characters and the amazing GW Universe.**

 

**Thank you for the support on the last chapter and thanks for coming back.**

 

**Thank you to my lovely bae-tas and friends, NinjetteTwitch and Wings Landing. Make sure to check out their awesome stories as well!**

 

**Please be advised, RATED M for good reason. ;-)**

 

**Chapter 18**

* * *

  
  


“Dorothy, my love, I am so sorry I couldn’t make this appointment. I tried to get back as soon as possible…” 

 

“Quatre...no, that’s...not...why I’m upset.” She cried as he held her in his lap.

 

His wife was now shaking with emotion. Quatre was overwhelmed, not only with his own conflicting emotions, but also the inexplicable emotions slamming into him from his beautiful wife.

 

“I can’t…I don’t...”

 

Fear gripped the blond man at her staggered words. Before he could lend voice to his concerns, her hand was lifting the now crumpled sonogram towards him. 

 

Taking hold of the picture, he hated to admit he didn’t know what he was looking at.

 

“Do you see? Do you see what you did?!” 

 

“Dorothy, honey...what exactly…”

 

“Two! Two babies! Just like Relena!” 

 

At this point Quatre was shocked and thoroughly confused.

 

“Two?! That’s incredible!” He blurted out the words before thinking. 

 

“Love...are...you...not happy?” He spoke with caution. At this point, he truly didn’t know what to think or feel. 

 

“How could you say such a thing?!”  She pulled away from her perplexed husband and in that moment, she was tempted to slap him. Then she noticed the dejection in his eyes and she threw herself back into his waiting arms. 

 

“Quatre...we tried so hard to get pregnant...and I was prepared for one baby, but now...we have been blessed with two...and...and...I just...don’t know if I can have two children...at the same time.” She cried freely on his shoulder. 

 

Quatre’s heart flooded with relief. In-fact, he had to stop himself from letting out a chuckle. His perfect, put-together and insanely tenacious wife, thinking even for a moment that there was something in this world that she couldn’t do, was quite frankly preposterous in his mind. Yet, at the same time, it made her more human and he found himself loving her even more.

 

“Dorothy, you are strong, intelligent and I believe there is nothing that you can not do. You have never balked in the face of a challenge. Granted this is a definite challenge, but you are not alone. We are a team. We can hire help and whatever you desire, my love. We are in this together.” 

 

Hearing the words of her loving and supportive husband gave her renewed hope. Not to mention it put into perspective how quickly her hormones had swept her away in concern and anxiety. It certainly wasn’t something she was accustomed to, but she feared this would soon become normal. She sighed in a mixture of relief and frustration. She had a lot to get used to, and it had just occurred to her that while they had tried to get pregnant so long, she had not fully considered everything that came with being pregnant.

 

“I know, Quatre, I know...I was just so completely overwhelmed. I think I scared Sally when I cried.” 

 

They both laughed at the idea of Sally being unnerved by Dorothy showing emotion. 

 

“Dorothy, you said, ‘what I did to you’...uh, love...didn’t we do this together?” His jocular comment combined with his light chuckle earned him a slap to the shoulder. 

 

“No sir, I don’t need your logic right now. Please be advised, anything unpleasant concerning your children is your fault until further notice.” 

 

Her tone was serious, but the humor contained within her sparkling eyes was enough to make him surrender. Truth be told, he was always happy to surrender to her. She had saved him in ways he didn’t realize he needed saving. She was the Goddess that he hadn’t been aware was essential to his continued existence. She held his heart and now they were starting a family. They would soon be four. His kind heart could have burst with all of the joy it currently contained. 

 

“Hey mister, where is your mind right now? I need you to procure me some cheesecake ice cream.” 

 

“Right away, my love. Anything you want.” He smiled as he captured her lips. 

 

Dorothy smiled into his kiss and soon a new thought entered her mind. 

 

_ ‘Just like Relena’ _ ... _ yes, it seems you and I are forever destined to compete...Miss Relena.  _

 

* * *

 

 

“What the hell are you three doing?! Trying to turn my break room into a warzone?!”

 

Une had swiftly made her way down the hall at catching loud and angry voices flying into the hall as if being hurled through the door. She wasn’t completely surprised to see the culprits of the disturbance...the usual suspects.

 

“Zechs, Heero, Wufei! My office NOW!”

 

The three men immediately, if not begrudgingly, followed their commander. 

 

Once shut inside the soundproof security of Une’s office, she unleashed on them all about  proper office procedure and conduct. None of them seemed to be listening as they were all shooting daggers at each other. Clearly none of them had finished their ‘discussion’ with one another. 

 

“Okay! Listen, little boys. This is an office. Not a fucking playground. I knew this wouldn’t be easy having you all in the same location, but my God, I thought you would at the very least be civil. You all managed to at least do that much before. Have peacetimes made you all soft?” 

 

At that clear slight, Wufei shot from his seat in rebuttal. 

 

“Commander, one thing I am not is soft, but there are just times when you have to say something and this pompous ass presented one of those moments.” Wufei crossed his arms and reclaimed his seat signaling that he was finished speaking. 

 

Honestly, Wufei was not a man of many words. Nor was he quick to outward anger. And neither was Heero for that matter. This situation was unsettling for a number of reasons and while she knew this would present a challenge, she certainly wasn’t expecting these hardened war heroes to be so prone to outbursts likened to that of children in a schoolyard. 

 

“Alright, I am ordering you to all stay clear of each other as much as possible and remember that you are all professionals and THIS is a place of business. I will not tolerate some of my finest acting like fucking kids! Have I made myself clear?!”

 

The men all stared at her without emotion. If she didn’t know any better, she could have thought she was staring at statues. They all seemed to nod at the same time, and had she not been so pissed off, she would have laughed at the synchronicity of their movements. No words were spoken and their nods were the only acknowledgement of her beratement as they all rose to leave her office.

 

Once outside of the lion’s den, the three men were rigid in posture as they all glared at one another, venom resting on their tongues ready to strike. But the words of their Commander lay heavy in their minds. 

 

They each walked in separate directions as they all needed to find an outlet for their anger. 

 

Heero had known that having Zechs close was going to prove tough, but now he was starting to realize that this might be one of the greatest trials of his life. 

 

His wife’s love for her brother had allowed her to overlook certain aspects of his personality. It had been a point of contention between them at times. However, once he left for Mars, things had calmed down. Issues had been easier to handle once he physically wasn’t present. Now that Relena was pregnant, navigating her hormones and now her brother, his nemesis was back on Earth...this would be the mission to end all missions. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


She traced his sculpted abs, smiling as she recalled the previous activities that had made them sweaty. She loved his body, his smile, his mischievous eyes and she loved his thick cock. Just the thought was making her arousal rise once more. Her hand traveled down toward the very object of her thoughts. He was always such a sound sleeper, but she knew a way to wake him up. As she rubbed him, she felt him stir, so she moved down to take him into her mouth. As she sucked his lollipop, he began to grow, but he still had not awoke. Once he was fully erect, she found herself wet and in need. She positioned herself to sheath him completely...she wasn’t sure if it was her moan or her rocking back and forth on his cock, but he finally woke up. 

 

He was having the best dream. He loved it when his Hildi played with his dick or sucked him off. He could feel every movement and every sound. When she lowered herself onto him, he thought he would blow his load right then and there. As he heard her moan particularly loudly, he woke up, immediately realizing that this was not a dream. His gorgeous wife was using him to sate her needs.  _ I love it when my dreams become reality. _

 

Even as he enjoyed the view, he was also getting frustrated at her slow pace. He knew that she sometimes did this intentionally. Other times, she just enjoyed using him like her own personal sex doll. While he was always happy with her on his cock, right now he wanted to dominate his raven-haired temptress. 

 

Just as she came back down on him in a slow torturous and delicious way, he took hold of her hips and flipped them over in one swift movement. The shock of her new position had a squeal tearing from her lips right before he captured them in a somewhat rough manner. Every so often he loved to be in control and she equally relished those moments. 

 

His hands seemed to be everywhere all at once and their tongues danced as he plunged into her with precision. With every thrust, he claimed her body in addition to her soul. They had always shared a connection that defied explanation. After their first meeting, he had saved her from herself. From that moment, she knew he was meant to be in her life. They kept finding each other and even when he was gone, she could never get him out of her mind...not that she ever wanted to. The loving memories filled her heart and they locked eyes as the pinnacle of their shared euphoria was achieved. 

 

The waves of bliss washed over them and he collapsed onto her tiny frame as she giggled. Only in complete exhaustion did he allow his full weight to fall completely on top of her. She didn’t have to say anything for him to know what she was thinking. 

 

“It’s your fault I’m so exhausted. You did wake me up, ya know.” He laughed as he moved to hit his arm, but he was too quick for it to land. 

 

Instead he kissed her in both want and distraction. 

 

When he pulled away, he was smiling his sexy and wicked smile that never failed to stop her heart. 

 

“You know, something you said at dinner stuck with me.” 

 

“Oh yeah. What brilliant thing did I say?”

 

“About how you said you wish...we lived...on Earth.” Hildi’s voice fell to a whisper on the last part. 

 

Duo’s eyes grew wide. “Hildi, that was...well, I mean, I was just talking out loud. I mean, our home is here. Our business is here. Our life is here.” He had lifted himself off of her, disconnecting them and leaving her instantly missing his warmth. 

 

“You are absolutely correct, but you are forgetting one thing.” 

 

During his explanation he had found himself pacing back and forth across the plush carpet of their bedroom. “What did I forget?” 

 

“Duo, you and I became each other’s family when we married and then we started our family when we had Storm, but you seem to be forgetting that we had family before we married. While it is true that our business and life is here, our friends and extended family are on Earth. Don’t we owe it to Storm to let him grow up with family?” 

 

Her words were a direct line to his heart, immediately unearthing his deeply buried memories of his life as an orphan. The idea of his son having his parents in addition to an extended type of family warmed his heart. 

 

As she watched her husband stop in his tracks, she could guess that he was thinking of his past. It wasn’t something he did often and she hated to bring up such a sensitive subject, but she felt very strongly about this matter. 

 

She had moved from the bed and walked up to her husband to hug him. “I just want to give Storm...everything.” 

 

He turned out of her embrace and brought her into his arms. “I do too, Hil.” As he gazed into her beautiful eyes, he couldn’t help but notice the hope within them. 

 

“We’ll work it out.” The promise in his voice did not fully eclipse his obvious uncertainty.  

 

* * *

  
  


He had said he would be staying late at work. Usually that meant he would start with target practice and then engage in a relentless routine with a helpless sparring partner. The guys at HQ had learned to avoid him when he was in a less than cordial mood, but when he ordered one of his men to spar with him, they couldn’t refuse the order of their superior.

 

She didn’t bother making him dinner. He didn’t eat on these nights. It was part of his rigid, if not extraordinarily, disciplined regiment. She had put Blaike to bed, had a couple glasses of wine  and she was finally in the shower attempting to wash away the day.

 

She walked into the bedroom, wrapped in nothing more than a towel, hair loose and damp. She made her way toward the closet when his voice halted her steps. 

 

“You always turn me on when you are bare.” 

 

She couldn’t hide the smile on her face. “Don’t you mean you love when I am vulnerable?” 

 

The naughty and dangerous smirk on his face never ceased to make her temperature rise. Suddenly, her hair wasn’t the only thing that was wet.   

 

She could tell he was keyed up. He clearly had won his sparring match...as usual...but that obviously didn’t soothe the raging beast within. She loved him and his beast. She knew how to calm him and she took a little pride in that knowledge. Hell, she was proud to take pride in that fact, there was only one other woman that had been able to tame him. 

 

He had moved into her space, slowly backing her up against the dresser. He didn’t break eye contact with her as he slowly raised his shirt, giving her a glimpse of the chiseled work of art that lay beneath. He knew how to make her weak in the knees; knew exactly what buttons to push to make her lose herself in her want and need of him. 

 

He lifted his shirt so slowly, she wished she had a pair of her surgical scissors to cut the unwanted fabric away. She wanted to lick his abs. She wanted to suck his cock. No, she wanted that cock inside her, fucking her until she forgot her name. 

 

He didn’t have to touch her to know that she was more than ready for him. He knew his wife. He knew his woman...the same way she knew him. She had broken down his walls and made her way into his heart. She had brought him pleasure he had never believed he deserved. She gave him a son, their son, the product of their union. Fatherhood was never something that he had considered as a possible outcome in his life. Like most men, fatherhood wasn’t real to him until his son was born. Once he witnessed his wife go through the arduous task of labor, he discovered yet another level of respect for her. He always discovered new things that seemed to amaze him about her. It was never easy for him to verbally admit to her his admiration of her strength, but he did have other ways of expressing his appreciation.

 

He lowered his shirt as a predatory grin spread across his features. Before she knew what had happened, he had loosened her towel as she felt it drop to her feet. She felt completely exposed and so very much like helpless prey locked in the predator's gaze. In truth, even as strong as she was, she loved these moments. She reveled in the voracious look in his eyes, knowing that he lusted for her the same she did for him. There was an inexplicable safety in his uncontrolled greed for her. 

 

“Not fair...you have too many clothes on,” she breathed out. 

 

A barely audible chuckle left his lips and she swore it sounded sinister. 

 

_ Oh, how he loves to torture me. _

 

He grasped her hands as he raised them above her head and started to nip at her neck. His other hand now kneading the flesh of one of her ample breasts. Her whimpers encouraged him, as the hand on her breast moved slowly down the plains of her taut stomach. Reaching the beginning of her curls, he stopped and she nearly cried out. 

 

“What’s wrong? What do you want...woman?” 

She knew he was taunting her. She knew he wanted her to say it, to beg, to plead. Normally, she didn’t dare cave so easily, but when she was so close to release at his skilled hands, that’s all she needed; all she wanted. It’s all she could think about. 

 

Her pause in answer had his questing fingers searching for her dripping core. He lightly rubbed her petals and relished the mewl of pleading that escaped her lips. He then pulled his fingers away and she cried out in pure need. 

 

“Say it!” His demand was forceful and tinged with his own need. 

 

“I need you!” Her words poured from her trembling lips in a breathy plea.  

 

As her words broke free, announcing his victory, he dropped her hands, spun her around and spread her legs. She watched in the mirror of the dresser as he removed his shirt and she bit her lip at the sight of his glorious sculpted chest. When he began to take off his pants, her mouth watered in anticipation. 

 

He slid himself against her soaked folds, she could barely hold back the sound that escaped her lips. When he slammed all the way inside of her, stretching her walls, filling her completely and claiming her wholly, she couldn’t stop the fantastically strangled cry of delight that tore from her throat. 

 

He was always so completely dominate, so completely in control...so  _ manly _ and never did she feel more like a woman. She cherished the fact that they were each other’s safe haven; where they could be their most primal versions of themselves. 

He ploughed into her with such force the dresser shook with every thrust. Her entire body was covered in sweat and she was finding it hard to stay in place on the polished wood. If not for his hands and prodigious plunging cock keeping her in place, she would have slid to the floor. When they locked eyes in the mirror, he seemed to double his efforts. The sheer intensity of his eyes while he rammed into her was overwhelming. Her body tensed just as the moment of completion hit her like a tsunami and her bones turned to jelly. Seconds later, he spilled his essence into her, slowing his pace as he still pumped into her satiated body.

 

She was unable to stand and she was grateful that her husband realized that fact. He gathered her into his arms and carried her back to the bathroom. 

 

“I am in need of a shower and it appears as if you are in need of another one”

 

“Yes, I was clean and you got me all dirty,” Sally managed to say through a giggle. 

 

“You loved it, woman.” 

 

“Yes, I do. Now, are you going to tell me what prompted this little romp?” 

 

“Hmph.” 

 

It would never cease to amaze him how she could always read him so well. 

 

As he walked into the shower, with her still in his arms, he set her down and made sure she was able to steady herself, but he didn’t let go as he turned on the water and listened to her shriek at the cold spray now covering them. He held onto her hips, bringing her closer. 

 

She was grateful that the water heated quickly. Now she was able to notice as several emotions flit across his face.

 

“Zechs.” He spoke the name in disgust and anger. 

 

“Zechs?” She voiced in confusion. 

 

“Yes, he has moved back to Earth, for good.” 

 

“I had no idea! I am surprised Relena didn’t tell me? Of course I suppose I haven’t talked to her in nearly two weeks.” Sally was mainly speaking to herself as if her husband wasn’t there and  he was currently looking at her with an almost placating look. Any other woman, he would have told them to stop babbling. But he had learned long ago that was not a smart move with his wife. 

 

“Oh my, this will make your days more interesting.” 

 

He let out a scoff. “Interesting is one way to put it.” 

 

She could tell he was getting angry again, so she decided to help him out with that. 

 

“Allow me to take your mind off of your troubles.” She smiled as she moved downward to his dragon. She had been wanting to blow him since he walked into the bedroom. 

 

He didn’t argue. He was more than happy to let her distract him from thoughts of the pretentious prince. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


“Why exactly do you need to ride home with me?” Heero almost yelled at his brother-law. 

 

“Logically, I would ride with you since we are going to the same place,” Zechs spoke with ease and a cocky grin that seemed to be etched onto his face. 

 

Heero growled in response. Regardless of his distaste for the man standing in his office doorway, his analytical brain refused to allow him to dismiss solid logic. It was another way that Zechs got under his skin...knowing his opponent. However, that was a two way street. 

 

“Fine! Ride with me! Whatever gets me to my wife as quickly as possible. Since coming back to work, we have so much time to make up for at night.” 

 

The angry grunt that emitted from Zechs was even more satisfying then Heero had thought it would be. Although the sound of Zechs slamming his office door was also a welcome sound, but not nearly as welcome as the white-haired man leaving. 

 

The remainder of the day flew by and before he knew it, he was in the car, side by side with his nemesis and brother-in-law. 

 

The ride was quiet, but the tension rolling off the two men would have been palpable to anyone else.

 

Heero just focused on ways to make his wife scream his name so loud that Zech’s might hear it all the way in the guest house. The very thought brought a smirk to his face. 

 

Zech’s noticed the smirk on the usually stoic man’s face and could only guess at what had him looking so smug. 

 

The ride to his home had never felt longer as he pulled into the garage, Heero was quick to unbuckle his seatbelt, turn off the car and practically jump out and head to the house all before Zechs could even get out of his seatbelt.

 

“Ah, there you are!” Relena said in relief as he walked inside the house. “I was worried all day that I might receive a call that you and my brother got into a fight and hurled yourselves out of a window or something.” 

 

“Hn, not a bad idea, maybe tomorrow? Besides…” He pulled her into his arms…”You know I can survive a fall out of a window.” 

 

Her perfect lips created an ‘O’ and the disapproving glare was evident. 

 

“Heero! None of that now. He is my family...our family. And besides I won’t have you tempting fate again....”

 

Before she could finish, he had seized her inviting lips. Even in mid-scold, his kiss could make all thoughts vanish from her mind. However, the moment was short lived as the white-haired pain in his ass walked through the door. 

 

“Little sister! So good to see you again!” The pompous prince wedged himself between the couple, practically ripping the blonde woman from Heero’s grasp. 

 

Heero had to fight every instinct not to jam his pen into the jackasses’ jugular. He shook his head. He had to calm down. This was the first day and already he was entertaining excruciating ways to end the overbearing asshole. 

 

He had to clear his head, so he decided to go take a shower while his wife had her time with her family.  

 

Relena didn’t need to inquire, she noticed her husband heading upstairs. She knew this wasn’t going to be easy for him and if he needed some space, she couldn’t really blame him. Besides, she desperately wanted to catch up with her brother and she was grateful that her husband realized that fact. 

 

As he walked up the stairs, he recalled the truce he and Zechs had agreed to all those weeks ago. That was starting to look less feasible and more problematic by the second. Having half a universe between them made their truce doable, but having the man in his house was making that truce look about as sturdy as rice paper in the rain. Then he recalled the real reason for the truce... _ Relena _ . He didn’t want to hurt her and for that reason alone, he would walk through the fires of hell. Honestly, Zechs living in their home for any amount of time was pretty much the epitome of hell. The reality of this new situation really started to set in. This truly would be his most difficult mission and at that realization, a mantra started to repeat in his head... 

 

_ Don’t kill him, don’t kill him, don’t kill him. _

 

* * *

  
  
  


**Whew! That was a wild chapter! So much love and tension and changes on the horizon. How will our favorite former pilots (as well as their significant others) deal with it all?**

 

**Find out the answers to all these questions and more in the next exciting installment. Stay Tuned!**

 

**Thank you for reading as well as reviews, favorites and follows. Reviews are essential to keep the chapters coming. #Inspiration**

 

**Go With Gundam!**


End file.
